Shape of my heart
by usuratonkashi
Summary: Ha pasado año y medio desde que el principe y el subordinado se conocen...luego una serie de acontecimientos hacen que estos se acerquen para tratar de construir una vida en donde la paz y la felicidad reinen ante ellos. Todo por Albion!
1. 1 Barbaros

Shape of my heart

Los vientos del norte eran capaces de mezclarse con el dulce aroma de las variadas flores que abundan en las tierras de Camelot y los tenues rayos del sol habían pedido permiso para asomarse levemente por el azul raso que circundaba el cielo por las mañanas. De este modo era como acostumbraba a terminar el invierno y la primavera se mostraba traviesa en su máximo esplendor, en donde el cambio notorio en el clima hacia que las doncellas y siervos del castillo disfrutaran con más pasión los días que venían. Hasta los caballeros en el campo de entrenamiento eran capases de sentir el buen humor de las personas, pues sin duda se trataba de un día excelente para ocuparlo en las más variadas labores o al menos eso era lo que cruzaba por los pensamientos de un príncipe que paciente y tranquilo, observaba meticulosamente cada movimiento que su siervo empleaba con la más sutil gracia y delicadeza para acomodarle las variadas amarras a su cota de malla. Su trabajo, como muchas veces escucho decir sutil de los labios de quien sumergido en lo más hondo de sus labores, continuaba cerciorándose de que cada elemento estuviese en su respectivo sitio.

- … mmm …necesita algo mas mi señor? - Fue la suave voz de Merlin la que se escucho felizmente, cuando al fin había acabado con el último grillete. El príncipe con cierta frustración, simplemente hiso una mueca de malestar, por lo que el joven a su lado no dudo en preguntar automáticamente. - …ocurre algo malo?

- No…no es nada…- Se recrimino mentalmente por haber expresado físicamente algún sentimiento, en definitiva, esto significaba que por hoy sus servicios con el habían terminado…y ni si quiera había comenzado la reunión con su padre por la mañana; tendría que privarse de su compañía y su mirada, dejarlo ir a causa de Morgana. Internamente maldecía la enfermante debilidad de su padre por su protegida, pues solo vasta una petición en tono dulzón, para que el corriese e hiciese todo lo que a la señora se le cruzase por la mente…como lo indican sus palabras exactas de la noche anterior… no habrían de dejar a su alma inquieta en paz: "no ha de molestarle a Arthur, cederle a su amada hermana su siervo…" Había dicho con una sonrisa enorme…mientras su mirar travieso se posaba en mí que había dejado caer en el plato un trozo de carne al escucharle "…mi rey, no sería una mala idea que nos acompañara a Gwen y a mí a los campos mientras Arthur entrena con sus hombres…" y las palabras no tenían intención de parar. "…no ha de necesitarle cuando tiene una espada en mano y alguien a quien enfrentarse en la práctica, no es eso cierto querido Arthur?..."

Y mis suspiros y quejidos mentales crecen en aumento con solo verle! Cómo podría? Si fuese por mi voluntad, nunca le dejaría marchar! Pues, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea su persona viéndome, imaginarme sus ojos azules y profundos puestos en mi en todo momento! Pues Merlin me pertenece, se trata de la posesión más preciada y… …*se aclara la garganta sutilmente al darse cuenta de que el moreno le miraba fijamente, mientras seguro ponía caras extrañas de nuevo* - …puedes tomar asiento, mientras esperamos a que Morgana se digne a venir. – Y el seño fruncido en el rostro del príncipe era aun más evidente.

El joven mago respiro profundo mientras sostenía entre sus manos la espada de su señor y tomaba su lugar, sobre uno de los mesones enormes de la sala de armería, poniendo el artefacto sobre su regazo, mientras solo observaba al hombre frente a el que se notaba extrañamente perturbado desde aquella mañana, no cuando despertó, sino luego.

Sería culpa suya? Habrá salido de sus labios algo indebido? O le habrá oído tarareando mientras ordenaba las vestimentas en el cuarto? Tal vez aquello no era de su agrado, pero no podía evitarlo, sin más, él mismo se ha notado cantando mientras realizaba los inventarios con Gaius…o recolectando hierbas o puliendo la armadura de su señor o mientras ordenaba…que los dioses se apiadaran de su ser lamentable! Qué vergüenza! Definitivamente debería abrirse un agujero en la tierra y llevárselo!...debía hacer un esfuerzo para corregir ciertas actitudes suyas.

Y el sonrojo visible en el rostro del joven moreno se extendió hasta sus orejas, por lo que los rasgos del príncipe al verle se suavizaron y simplemente le observaron divertido.

- Que pasa con usted Merlin? – Preguntó notablemente más animado, acercándose y posando una de sus manos sobre el mesón a un lado de las caderas del más bajo y la otra sobre la funda de su espada que parecía disfrutar de la falda de su siervo y que no parecía querer dejarla.

El moreno le miraba directo y con temor al verse descubierto en la vergüenza. Parpadeo unos segundos, en que momento se había acercado tanto? Además! Por qué era tan alto su señor? Y le observo con notable pena. Aun que se sentara con la espalda recta no podía superarle en altura…algún día de estos terminara con dolor de cuello por tanto mirar hacia arriba. Pero, no es eso, al parecer su señor había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más que el, pues sus estaturas hasta no mucho eran similares; la culpa la tendría Arthur, por mirarle de tan cerca. En fin, lo había descubierto en sus divagares existenciales y una vez mas se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

– Mi señor…lo siento… - Merlin había dicho en disculpas, más aun, siguió hablando con la cabeza gacha, ahora mirándose las manos sobre la espada.-…si hay algo que le moleste de mi…- Pero se detuvo al oír un leve toque a la puerta, por lo que ambos ojos se dirigieron al lugar que se abrió lentamente, por lo que el mayor tuvo que apartarse un poco hacia la entrada del salón, para poder calmar su curiosidad.

- Con su permiso, su excelencia- Anuncio débilmente uno de los siervos del castillo, quien retrocedió unos pasos al notar que su futuro rey, al parecer, mantenía una conversación importante con su siervo. - Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir! – E inmediatamente un jovencito de no mas de doce años, se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos y con toda su fuerza tiro de la gran puerta para cerrarla y salir corriendo, pero el príncipe fue más rápido y antes de que se azotara la puerta en el marco, este la sujeto con una mano trancándola, por lo que el menor intento cerrarla un par de veces más sin darse cuenta de que quien le impedía huir del lugar tenía una sonrisa divertida. Pero el mayor recordó algo. Su Merlin en otra ocasión ya le había sugerido hablar con más calma y en un menor tono a este pequeño. Al parecer él le tenía miedo, mas aun cuando elevaba la voz sin querer, no era que lo hiciera a propósito. No por nada era conocido como un hombre de guerra, debía hacerse escuchar.

- Buenos días Joseph! – Dijo feliz al pronunciar el nombre del niño, pues años le costó enterarse, ya que cada vez que intentaba hablarte este rehuía a sus labores y huía de él, pero en un ademan inconsciente el príncipe heredero se recrimino por haber elevado la voz repentinamente, pues ya había asustado al jovencito que temblaba notoriamente ante él. Considero oportuno abrir más aun la gran puerta y al notar que el menor continuaba colgando de la manilla, mientras miraba culpable a su siervo en busca de algún tipo de ayuda. El príncipe le miro atento y pensó detenidamente en su próxima acción. Se decidió por tenderle la mano para hacerlo pasar. - …lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. – Y seguidamente le sonrió a lo que el pequeño dudo un momento deshacer su agarre a la manilla de fierro para entregársela a su príncipe e intento decir algo, pero lo único que logro fue abrir y serrar los labios en un intento por hablar.

- Buenos días cariño. – Saludo Merlin interrumpiéndolos un poco para acercárseles y tenderle los brazos al menor, quien no dudo en soltarle la mano al príncipe e ir corriendo para abrasarse a la cintura del moreno y ocultar su carita entre las ropas. El moreno le sonrió apenado al príncipe que miraba la escena más que sorprendido y con un deje de incredulidad en su rostro.

- Así que con Merlin te das, eh? – Bufo cruzándose de brazos.

- Mi señor no…

- Oh! Entiendo, lo entiendo! – Aclaro rápidamente al notar el modo en que había hablado. El moreno le veía afligido al notar como su príncipe se había encogido de hombros y daba la media vuelta levantado las manos a la altura del rostro en señal de derrota. Pero las preocupaciones del joven moreno se desviaron al sentir como el menor en sus brazos se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo al oír la voz de Arthur en la habitación, por lo que intento calmarle, acariciando sus ondulados cabellos castaños.

- Todo está bien Joseph, no pasa nada malo! – Comenzó con una entonación cariñosa que el heredero al trono jamás había oído salir de los labios de su siervo, por lo que no pudo evitar levantar la vista y quedarse estático en su lugar, simplemente observando su linda sonrisa…que no estaba dirigida a él. Merlin poso una de sus manos sobre la larga cabellera del pequeño para tranquilizarlo y con la otra deshizo el agarre a sus caderas, terminando por acariciar suavemente las manitas que sin ninguna tención, se dejaban hacer. Próximamente el mago se agacho a la altura del menor para acariciarle las mejillas y sostenerlo cerca de él. - …el príncipe solo quería ayudarte; lo que pasa es que es una persona con mucha energía y puede parecer algo rudo, pero no debes preocuparte *sonrisa amplia* en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo de su corazón real, se esconde un ser humano amable y sensible…- El castaño asentía levemente y a esta respuesta el rubio quedo boquiabierto. Como puede ser que su siervo lo esté calumniando de esa forma en frente de él?

- Merlin…-Le llamo visiblemente perturbado, con la cien fruncida y con el sudor a flor de piel, mientras intentaba no entrar en un colapso crónico, pero al parecer su considerado sirviente no parecía percatarse de que le estaba llamando, pues seguía en su "discurso adulador".

- …aun que hay ocasiones, que no son pocas, en las que nuestro señor no sabe cómo tratar correctamente a personas como tú o lady Morgana o Gwen… las has oído quejándose, cierto? – El pequeño asintió divertido por lo que le contaba Merlin ahora sonreía a cada comentario, pues él nunca había visto antes a alguien referirse hacia aquel ser que tanto miedo inspiraba con su presencia, hablar de esa manera, por lo que parpadeaba atento y se asombraba con facilidad cuando su amigo grande le guiñaba uno de sus ojos, a la vista de que el rubio allí presente no tenía la vista completa de las acciones de su siervo, por lo que ambos podían entrar en un rango mas intimo, lanzándole miradas acusadoras y graciosas de vez en cuando, cubriéndose de la misma forma la boca y acercándose, hablando de oído a oído, como si de un secreto se tratara.

- Oh! Por los dioses! Que más le dirás para tranquilizarlo? – Lanzo desesperado de tanta intriga. -…falta que le digas que soy un ogro. – Termino murmurando molesto, desviando la vista hacia la espada que había sido colocada preocupadamente sobre su funda en el mesón.

- mmm…creo que no hace falta…lo siento. – Y al comentario, el pequeño castaño fue quien se rio suavemente, sacándole una agradable sonrisa a ambos mayores. -…Oh! Es cierto, dime a que has venido. – Continúo el pelinegro, centrando su atención una vez más en el menor.

- Me…me ha enviado Gaius…-Se resolvió a hablar el castaño, con cierta vergüenza aun, pero de manera controlada, a lo que Merlin y Arthur asintieron. - …quiere que te lleve conmigo para asistirlo. – El menor hace una leve pausa pensativo, pero vuelve a mirar a su compañero. – Me ha dicho que nos necesita, pero…- Dice desviando su mirar hacia la figura de autoridad en el salón. Y tomando aire y nuevos impulsos, se armo de valor para hablarle al heredero al trono, haciendo una reverencia nerviosa. - …he venido para pedirle permiso a usted mi señor...la autorización que pide Gaius para que deje a su siervo asistir en sus labores con él…al parecer ha ocurrido una desgracia.

- Que sería lo que ha pasado? No he sido informado de nada. – Sentencia pensativo y la preocupación se pudo percibir en su voz. El menor baja la mirada triste, mirándose las manos que estaban hechas un lio entrecruzadas.

- …solo sé que hay varios heridos de batalla que están llegando al castillo por atención.

- Mi señor – Fue el llamado que se escucho detrás de la gran puerta de la armería.

- Adelante! – Contesto de la misma forma el rubio acercándose a la entrada para recibir al hombre que le requería.

- Espero que tenga unos buenos días, mi señor. – Saludo en una leve reverencia y al acto el príncipe puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del caballero, quien le observo con una leve sonrisa en un ademan por morderse la lengua.

- León…*suspiro*…Arthur…solo Arthur, estamos entre amigos.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. – Sonrió aun más amplio el hombre de cabello crecido. En eso noto al siervo de su señor, por lo que le sonrió a él y al pequeño acompañante. – Buenos días también Merlin, Joseph.

- Buenos días! – Contestaron al unísono los menores devolviéndole al caballero la sonrisa.

- Por cierto pequeño, me he encontrado con tu hermano y parece ser que está preocupado porque aun no vuelves de tu mandado. Le dije que no debía preocuparse ya que siempre que vienes por Merlin se distraen con algo…

- Oh! Es verdad! – Dijo ansioso el menor y mirando preocupado al moreno comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida.

- Hasta pronto mi señor! León! Tratare de volver tan pronto acabe…por cierto!, el compromiso con lady Morgana y Gwen…

- No te preocupes, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, yo les explico. Vallan con cuidado! – Se despidió desde el umbral ya que el pequeño sin más se llevaba a su siervo de la armería. Pero en un segundo el castaño menor corrió al cuarto nuevamente para agachar su cabeza ante el príncipe a modo de disculpas por haberse retirado del cuarto sin pedir permiso.

-Lo siento mi señor! Me lleve a su siervo sin pedir su permiso! – Arthur sonrió de lado.

- No te preocupes…me basta con saber que ya no me tienes miedo. Cuida de Merlin…es algo torpe, por cierto dile que tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Le comento bajo a lo que el menor asintió seriamente. El mayor se aclaro la garganta enderezándose, tomando una postura más seria. -…será mejor que no hagan esperar a Gaius. – Sentencio y al acto el menor corrió al encuentro del moreno.

- Ha dejado ir a su siervo mi señor. – Fue el comentario simple del caballero que había tomado asiento en el lugar en que Merlin había estado ocupando esa mañana.

- Al menos será para una mejor causa... – Comenta más serio luego de juntar nuevamente las puertas de la sala, para dirigirse al encuentro de un gran amigo. - …si vienes a darme noticias de los aconteceres, te lo agradeceré de todo corazón, mi buen León.

- Con respecto a la situación…he visto algunas pocas personas, algunas familias del reino vecino que han huido de sus tierras para encontrar refugio en Camelot. Por los pocos testimonios hechos hasta ahora, nos enteramos que podrían ser los barbaros que están migrando nuevamente. Pero no parece ser un problema, al parecer los destrozos han sido parados, los ataques mitigados, los heridos están siendo atendidos y los rebeldes expulsados, manteniendo segura a la gente con ayuda de los equipos de rescate y caballería de las fronteras que circundan con Camelot, pues han pedido protección bajo las tierras de su reino y su padre ya ha enviado tropas, solo para mantener la seguridad y feliz a su pueblo. – Sonreía el de ojos verdes al informar de tan agradables noticias y al notar los cambios de humor en su futuro rey que le oía con precaución.

- Al parecer no era tan grave y me alegra saber que ya se ha resuelto todo con tal rapidez. – Dio a conocer su parecer, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del gran mesón.

- El rey no quería preocuparle con pequeñeces…*sonrisa burlesca*…pero al perecer no sabe que mas preocupación le causa al príncipe no ver a Merlin. – El nombrado gruño molesto ante el comentario, lanzándole una mirada cómplice y un suspiro.

- Al parecer hoy es el día para molestarme…

- Pero fue una noble molestia por su parte…- Sonríe con los ojos y confidente, con la sensación de preocupación en su voz, pero divertido, al notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del joven de azul mirar a su lado.

- León, Cuánto fue lo que escuchaste?

- Oh! No mucho, solo lo suficiente como para sacarme una dulce sonrisa. Merlin sabe cómo hacer cambiar de humor a las personas, no? Además de ser capaz de ver el lado positivo de todo y tomarlo con gracia, aquello es un don!

- Lo sé…eso creo también. El es distinto a todos nosotros.

- Es difícil…si tuviese un carácter dócil, no sería divertido. – Dio su afirmación el caballero de larga cabellera dorada con cierto tono satírico. - Véalo como un premio.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreírse al comentario por lo que poso una de sus manos en el hombro del caballero - …ninguno de nosotros tiene un buen carácter…- y ambos en un ademan comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

En ese lugar varios muchachos jóvenes comenzaban su preparación, pues estaba comenzando la primavera y hoy sería su primer día de una larga preparación para servir a su pueblo, pero esta se vería aplazada por las necesidades primarias de la gente, su amado pueblo y el de sus subordinados. El heredero al trono les observó y sonrió al notar que cada uno tenía a su lado un "padrino" designado, como suele decirse del tutor que los guiara hasta que el día de la prueba llegue. El culpable de todo, sin duda, debía ser León, quien antes de ir por él, en su ausencia era el encargado de dar las órdenes. Pronto los mayores y menores se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su príncipe, por lo que los menores se formaron para recibirle y los mayores formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos, dando la cara de satisfacción al ser por quien estaban dispuestos a dar la vida.

Una vez mas era el príncipe quien les sonreía alegre, por lo que sus caballeros inmediatamente pronosticaron un buen día de trabajo, sería el bello amanecer o los nuevos alumnos que tendrían a su disposición. Aquello alegraría a cualquiera, mas aun a un joven talentoso como era quien los guiaba, el hijo de su rey, que lamentablemente se encontraba enfermo. La causa, desconocida, lo único que se les había informado era que estaba en cama sin energía, como si algo le hubiese arrebatado parte de la vida que le quedaba.

El pueblo, naturalmente preocupado no se le veía realmente afectado, pues el vacío lo había llenado rápidamente su señor, el joven príncipe Arthur, quien debía cargar con la responsabilidad de llevar en su espalda a tan corta edad a todo un pueblo y hoy, defender mas allá de las fronteras y otros pueblos que se veían en problemas. Solamente se esperaba que el mal que aqueja a este mundo no empeore su carácter, pues ellos protegerían con todo la esperanza de formar una nación pacifica, que todos y más aun, el heredero al trono ansiaba y había transmitido desde su nacimiento. Por ello, la gran cantidad de seguidores que poseía, todos ellos dispuestos al sacrificio si fuese necesario. Por Camelot, su tierra amada.

Una vez más el joven líder demarco poder con tal solo mirar a sus hombres, los mayores sonreían arrogantes, mientras veían como los menores se encogían de hombros al estar presentes ante su señor, a quien servían mas comprometidos que antes, desde hoy serian considerados "hombres" de alguna forma, pese a su corta edad. El príncipe tomo su espada y la enterró con facilidad frente a él para usarla de apoyo, mientras veía como algunos de los menores parecían juntarse cada vez más los unos contra los otros, formándose una masa de cabelleras revueltas y de distintos matices. Sonrió un poco cansado, al parecer no era muy bueno con los menores, pues inspiraba cierto grado de miedo en ellos. Esto no era bueno, no debería serlo. Y otra vez cruzo por su mente el rostro de Merlin y la escena de hace pocos minutos. Tal vez si estuviese su siervo junto a él hoy, quizás, solo quizás, no les daría tanto temor a los jovencitos frente a él. Debía hacerlo solo esta vez. Sonrió en una mueca extraña, lo cual notaron los caballeros, su príncipe debía sentirse incomodo por la reacción de los jóvenes.

Los mayores se miraron los unos a otros de reojo y riendo internamente por la situación, pues era común en su príncipe sentirse aun mas incomodo cuando andaba "solo", a pesar que este rodeado de leales amistades. Y de un segundo a otro, quisieron evitarlo, pero uno de los más recientes caballeros que se gano el nombramiento, es decir Gwaine, uno de los amigos más cercanos del ciervo de su señor, estallo en una risa contagiosa que corrompió al instante al resto, dejando con ello a los jovencitos algo impactados, mirando extrañados a todos.

- Al parecer eso era lo que hacía falta, mi señor! – Comento entusiasta el moreno pelilargo al notar como el ambiente tenso había desaparecido, pues hasta los menores ahora sonreían complacidos.

- Debí pensar en eso mi buen Gwaine! – Anuncio con el semblante más suave, mientras observaba como León y Percival se acercaban con el nuevo armamento. – Creo que ya podemos comenzar! – Anuncio con voz de mando nuevamente, pero con un notorio cambio en su entonación, con emoción. – Una vez más nos reunimos para comenzar con una nueva generación, lo que me complace en lo más profundo, debido a la devoción que sienten por su amado pueblo. – Los caballeros asentían satisfechos ante su futuro rey, mientras se acercaban y se formaban en varios grupos de cinco integrantes cada uno, las llamadas patrullas designadas. - Desde hoy, sin embargo, no comenzaremos con el entrenamiento en sí. Se habrán enterado de la lamentable noticia. Los barbaros se aproximan y con ello la destrucción y el peligro para los habitantes de nuestra tierra, la cual hemos jurado salvar de todo peligro para garantizar a las personas y a nuestras familias y amigos una vida tranquila y en paz. – El príncipe miro animado a sus amigos mientras tomaba entre sus manos dos espadas notoriamente más pequeñas que las que los mayores cargaban consigo, y observando detenidamente el rostro de los futuros compañeros, sus pupilas se vieron dilatadas, evidenciando el gran orgullo que significaba estar ahí en ese momento. – Estas serán sus compañeras en los enfrentamientos, la práctica y las competencias…será quien les proteja a ustedes mismos y les recordara sus propios objetivos en la vida, siéntanse orgullosos de ustedes mismos por tomar una decisión tan importante, pues desde hoy comprenderán del ejemplo y la amistad de sus propios tutores y compañeros, lo que verdaderamente significa ser un hombre, una persona de bien, con principios, orgullo y valía. Llevaran en sí mismos la responsabilidad de proteger lo que más aman en el mundo y la transparencia de aquello que quieren lograr ser. – El príncipe tomo nuevamente mas espadas y escudos para entregárselos a los caballeros, quienes complacidos iban de uno en uno a entregárselos a sus respectivos pupilos, quienes sonreían ahora con sumo entusiasmo. - Hoy es muy pronto, sin embargo, aun les queda un largo y duro camino, lleno de dificultades y pruebas que superar, pero jóvenes! Para eso! Para guiarlos y ayudarles estamos todos nosotros presentes aquí! No duden en creer en ustedes y no se sientan inferiores al pedir ayuda, todos nosotros, amigos míos! Estarán complacidos de guiarles de la mejor manera posible!

- Mi señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero el dios del tiempo no tiene compasión. - Comento un poco apenado y bajo Sir Lancelot, al notar que los guardias llevaban unos minutos de tener abiertas las grandes puertas para la salida de estos a campo abierto.

- Oh! lo siento, solo estoy algo entusiasmado! – Se lleno los pulmones del fresco aire de la mañana, completando sus energías. - …Entonces mis fieles amigos! Es hora de partir! Ayudaremos a llegar a la gente que lo requiera a Camelot para que sea atendida como es debido! – Dicho esto se pusieron en marcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es una sorpresa de dulce aroma con la que mis sentidos se encuentran cuando mi cuerpo ya maltrecho percibe sus alrededores con la presencia de libros viejos, medicinas, esencias, pociones, ungüentos y demás creaciones que se topan una y otra vez con la juventud de mi protegido. Mi hijo, como suelo llamarle, como un cariño del gran aprecio que siente mi ser con su presencia en mi acabada vida que terminara cuando menos me lo espere. Tan solo deseo tener las fuerzas suficientes para corresponderle al cariño que mi Merlin me demuestra, al igual que Joseph, mi reciente ayudante, otra joven cabeza para llenar de creencias y nuevos conocimientos, el futuro medico, pues Merlin será el mago más grande de todos los tiempos o eso espera este corazón de abuelo.

Y otra vez el sol se esconde…otro día ha pasado y nosotros tres no hemos querido descansar hasta no haber terminado de atender a todos los nuevos pacientes que han llegado, pues nuestros caballeros han tenido el carácter para salir a la búsqueda de estas personas devastadas por tener que dejar sus tierras de manera tan brusca. Pero esperamos que las tierras de Camelot sean lo suficientemente acogedoras como para que sus corazones encuentren algo del consuelo que han perdido. Además hemos tenido el agrado de la dulce ayuda de nuestras doncellas a más de mi amada Morgana y mi querida Gwen, que nos han ayudado a recolectar las hierbas que han hecho falta y a mezclar los diferentes ungüentos…han de estar exhaustas, pues no están acostumbradas a tanto ajetreo y a tantas personas reunidas en mis aposentos, por eso las estoy mandando a la cama. Pueden discutirme todo lo que quieran, pero han sido de mucha ayuda y han hecho lo propio otorgándole refugio a las familias.

Me despido con algo de cansancio, pues ya no soy el de antes, lo que me causa frustración al notar a Merlin mientras le ayuda a Joseph a colocar un vendaje en el torso de un jovencito que fue herido de un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Yo solo observo y noto como corrige y sugiere paciente, pero ya es todo un experto en el tema…un saber algo inútil, si prestamos atención al gran don con el que nació, un don que al jovencito aquí presente le ahorraría días de molestias y malestares…pero las leyes ya estaban escritas a partir de lagrimas y sangre del rey o del resto de rey que nos queda.

Y hablando del hijo del diablo…acaba de pasar rápidamente por la gran puerta que nos contiene. Su mirar pasea por el lugar buscando a mi hijo. Pero no se da cuenta de que le estoy viendo y sonríe al encontrar a Merlin para luego partir a prisa hacia algún lugar. No puedo evitar observar otra vez a mi muchacho, los pacientes ya se habían ido, siendo acompañados por algunos soldados y tanto Joseph como la fuente de mis preocupaciones, se habían puesto a ordenar un poco siendo ayudados por otros tres caballeros, pues mañana de seguro tendríamos más pacientes que necesiten de nuestra atención.

- El príncipe debe estar esperando por su siervo…ha pasado su hora de cenar y la de todos ustedes también, tu hermano debe estar esperándote y a ti Arthur. – Sentencia señalándolos, mientras recoge algunas hierbas hacia el molinillo con el que las mezcla. – Procuren comer algo en las cocinas, yo me encargo del resto. * Sonrisa*

Los caballeros presentes asintieron en conjunto, pues el anciano también les había llamado la atención, y casi corriéndolos del lugar prácticamente, mientras tomaban parte de las armaduras que se habían quitado para ayudarles con los heridos, para colocárselas nuevamente a un lado de la salida.

- …han hecho un buen trabajo, los felicito, en especial tu Joseph has aprendido mucho y muy rápido. – Dijo alegre mientras le revolvía los bucles dorados y este sonreía complacido por los halagos, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. - …lo mismo para ti Merlin, incluso le has enseñado a estos brutos a colocar decentemente un vendaje. – declaro con simpatía, a lo que los caballeros fruncieron el seño.

- Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, señor Gaius. – Reclamo al instante en su defensa Percival, quien era el de mayor tamaño, notablemente sentido por las palabras del mayor, comentario a lo que Sir Ulrich rio divertido.

- Solo digo que si pudieran hacerlo bien, en batalla tendrían menos problemas…un día de estos vamos a hacer alguna demostración para todos los demás, está bien? – Los demás asintieron apenados, por no poder hacer algo que se veía tan simple. Sin duda las enseñanzas del anciano eran de gran ayuda.

- Si señor – Respondieron todos al unisonó, sonriendo.

- Se hace tarde. Háganme el favor de acompañar a Merlin y a Joseph. – Pidió mientras se despedía de todos los jóvenes en el umbral de la gran puerta. Los caballeros hicieron una inclinación hacia el mayor en señal de acatamiento y despedida, por lo que esperaron pacientes a que los ayudantes del anciano se despidieran.

Obedientes los más altos y notoriamente mas corpulentos rodearon a los menores emprendiendo el camino hacia las cocinas del castillo, Merlin sonrió apenado por la situación, recordando que estos tres serian los ayudantes de los ayudantes de su Gaius y alumnos propios por estos días, pues al parecer inspiraban cierto temor y desconfianza en las personas que viajaban hacia acá, por lo que había escuchado de los labios de Sir Ricardo que Gwaine había sugerido mandarlos con el médico para que ayudaran, pues en presencia del medico las personas no saldrían tan espantadas. Y en cierta forma tuvo razón. De vez en cuando había que poner atención a sus sugerencias, como decía su señor. Y suspiro cansado.

Sir Percival lo noto y preocupado le observo meditando sobre las variadas labores que su amigo Merlin debía realizar todos los días. Si bien ser un caballero significaba responder a la hora que se le pidiese su presencia, las labores del muchacho variaban de ser ayudante del médico de la corte, lo que no significaba que estaría encerrado entre libros enormes y hiervas en preparación, sino de una extensa practica y precisión, además debía servir a su futuro rey y estar disponible a la hora que se le pidiese. Si bien, para el luchar era un gusto tremendo, para el muchacho hacer las labores domesticas y otras de extremo cuidado le volverían completamente loco. Por esta razón es que el chico se había ganado en gran parte su respeto y admiración, además de ser una persona verdaderamente confiable y sobre todo muy amable.

- Merlin…debes estar cansado de tanto trabajo. – Comento preocupado el hombre más alto de los cinco muchachos, mientras posaba una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de quien le observo con una débil sonrisa.

- Eso es cierto, pero debería estar acostumbrado, lo siento por preocuparte Percival. – Los demás caballeros lo miraron aun con preocupación en sus ojos.

- Pero, lo que haces es muy cansador, nuestro señor debería tener una mayor consideración contigo y tener a otro siervo para que haga las labores más duras. – Comento serio Sir Ricardo.

- Siempre puede tenerte a su lado si él lo quiere. – Explico decidido Sir Ulrich. Comentario al que todos sonrieron.

- Puede que sea eso cierto, pero desde el principio el príncipe aclaro que el prestaba a Merlin al señor Gaius. – Corroboro la conversación seriamente el menor. Por lo que Joseph al verse observado por los demás se encogió de hombres.

- Quien te dijo eso, cariño? – Pregunto divertido Merlin, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la mano que sostenía mientras andaban.

- Fue Gwaine. – Miro directo el pequeño, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. - El me dijo que tú eras del Príncipe, así que no debía quitarte mucho tiempo.

- Con que ahora soy un objeto? – Comento más para sí, pero los demás no pudieron evitar lamentar el destino de Gwaine si en ese momento se le ocurría pasearse por ahí. Muy amigo será del moreno, pero este no lo dejaría pasar. - …cómo es que te dice esas cosas? …Joseph, no prestes atención a lo que "ese" te dice, está bien?

- Esta bien!

- Joseph! – Le llaman alegremente desde las enormes puertas que dan hacia las cocinas, el hermano mayor que le esperaba atento a su llegada. El menor corrió a su encuentro, lanzándosele a los brazos que esperaban por él. – Como estas? Ayudaste bastante, no? Gwen estuvo por aquí y me dijo que eras de gran ayuda!

- Hice todo lo que el señor Gaius y Merlin me pidieron!

- Eso es bueno…como están? – Pregunto enderezándose a la altura de los mayores para poder hablar mejor. Los demás sin más se le acercaron risueños, a pesar de lo tarde que el día parecía.

- Bien, aunque cansados, pues hoy ha sido un día agotador. – Cantó al instante Sir Ulrich, uno de los caballeros más elocuentes de la compañía del príncipe, que al parecer siempre tenía tema de conversación y era de aquellas personas que suelen animar a los demás con algún comentario alentador y positivo.

- Así me parece a mí también, pues no hemos parado hasta hace poco…con la cantidad de huéspedes que tenemos. Espero que todo se arregle pronto…ciento lastima por esta gente, espero que pronto puedan regresar con sus familias. – Todos quedaron un tanto pensativos y algo desanimados. - …oh! Es cierto! – Exclamo más alegre Thomas, el cocinero principal del castillo. – Debes apurar el paso e ir con el príncipe, te está esperando…- Comento mientras traía una gran bandeja con mas alimentos de los habituales, por lo que Merlin se extraño y en un intento de preguntarle a su amigo, este le contesto inmediatamente. - …me dijo que tenían una conversación pendiente, así que quiere que tomes los alimentos con él, pues supone bien al creer que no has cogido alimento alguno en todo el día.

- De acuerdo, gracias. – Contesto aun dudoso de lo que se le había dicho recientemente y cuando estaba dispuesto para tomar la gran bandeja, fue interrumpido por Percival, quien negó con la cabeza y la tomo entre sus manos.

- Estas cansado, será mejor que te ayude. Vamos! Te iré a dejar, pues el señor Gaius me pidió llevarte a tu destino, no? – Merlin suspiro, era imposible decirle que no a su amigo, pues era uno de los hombres más tercos que conocía, casi como el mismo. Sonrió cansado y en un ademan se despidió de todos los demás con abrazos cansados y un suave beso para su pequeño Joseph.

Notas de la autora

Espero que les guste . es mi primer fic de Merlin. Me encantaría que dejaran algún comentario, solo alguna opinión.

Gracias por leer!


	2. 2 Noche

Shape of my heart

Capítulo II: Noche.

Hoy he visto a la dama blanca llegar danzando con carestía hacia lo alto del cielo, iluminando con su clara presencia los sueños de quienes lejos de su hogar duermen hoy con nosotros. Las decenas de familias que han venido ocupan mis pensamientos, mas aun por la cantidad de infantes y jovencitos que, sin duda, viven del trabajo en los campos y ayudan a sus padres con el estudio, prometiéndose ellos mismos un mejor futuro. Sin embargo, con estos pensamientos, mi vista no se aparta del casco antiguo de la ciudad, pues aquellas familias destruidas, se ven refugiadas bajo el manto de nuestra misma gente, algunos familiares lejanos que han aprovechado con gusto la situación para reencontrarse tras la desgracia con los suyos. Debemos dar las gracias, pues hoy nuestro pueblo se ha visto más unido que nunca, pues lo he visto cantar alabanzas a sus tierras y regocijarse con los manjares que ella les da, he visto a los jóvenes animar a los heridos y consolar a las mujeres y a los niños, rezar en conjunto para un porvenir digno de seres de bien y rebosantes en esperanzas…solo me resta esperar a que el pasar de los días se lleve estas penas lejos y traigan consigo una mayor claridad.

Aun así, que irónica resulto ser la vida!Mi padre, quien se ha visto consumido por la enfermedad o se ha consumido a sí mismo, como sugiere Gaius, no reacciona. Puesto que no puede ser curado, simplemente porque no lo desea. Se ha sugerido que fue hechizado por Morgause, pues su nombre ha de escaparse de sus labios cada vez que despierta de los sueños y el cansancio que le hace dormir más que a cualquiera, le llama a lo lejos como si pudiese alcanzarla con las manos. Otras veces son los alaridos que emite por la visita de la muerte y mis intentos de reanimarlo como hijo se han visto frustrados por sus fuertes anhelos de morir de la manera más rápida. Intentos que han sido más de los que puedo contar y mi angustia por su actuar hasta hoy me mantiene en vela gran parte de la noche. Por ello, si el rey no ha de responder, ha de ser mi deber como el futuro rey en el que me convertiré, para el pueblo, para ellos, he de llevar la mitad de la carga, pues hoy es el consejo quien realiza lo indispensable para dirigir la monarquía como siempre, aun que gracias a este suceso del sino, fui capaz de darme cuenta que mis amigos, subordinados…mi pueblo, todos me apoyan y creen en mis capacidades para guiarles, aun entre la más profunda oscuridad…

Sin embargo, aun veo las velas encendidas de algunas casas a lo lejos y las antorchas de las cuadrillas que normalmente circulan por las calles y callejuelas de Camelot, solo destellos, destellos como mis nuevos subordinados, como un par de ojos cristalinos y luminosos…si, como los de mi Merlín.

- Mi señor. – Llamó una voz fuerte que se reconoció al instante, sin duda se trataba de Percival. El dueño de los aposentos reacciono calmado, pues el fuerte llamado ni siquiera lo inmuto, acercándose hacia la puerta que los separaba mientras daba la correspondiente autorización para que entrara, noto como el hombre alto abría con un cuidado pocas veces visto las grandes puertas de roble, mientras sostenía con una de sus colosales manos una bandeja de notable tamaño y con la otra se abría el paso, sin más, acompañado de la parsimonia acostumbrada, pues pocas eran las expresiones que aquel hombre mostraba. – Arthur…- Le llamo en una sonrisa fugaz, mientras se adentraba a la sala común sin mayor ceremonia. - ..Espero que no le moleste que haya acompañado a su ciervo hasta sus aposentos. – Concluyo una vez más, conciso, pues nuestro amigo Percival era un hombre que hablaba lo justo y necesario, sin rodeos. Dicho esto, caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, dejando ver en el umbral a Merlín, quien simplemente traía consigo un pequeño candelabro entre sus manos.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo a ambos en una amplia sonrisa el heredero al trono, acto al que ambos respondieron con una leve reverencia, mientras el príncipe hacia un ademan para que ambos tomaran asiento, intento al que el más alto se negó con cierta vergüenza, mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a él.

- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme…- Respondió hacia el suelo el gran hombre, a lo que el moreno a su lado rio suavemente con una de sus manos cubriéndose la gran sonrisa que tenia, intento de ocultamiento que al instante noto el más alto, mientras el joven rubio parpadeaba estupefacto ante la reacción de su amigo Percival, pues era gracioso, en cierto modo, ver a un hombre de su tamaño avergonzado por algo que desconocía, aun que si tenía sus sospechas. En eso, observo interrogante a su ciervo, quien enrojeció levemente, bajando la vista unos segundos, al menos hasta que su amigo más alto le ofreció tomar asiento mientras le corría la silla en frente del príncipe, acto al que el moreno no se pudo negar, pues seria descortés, por lo que se sentó apenado, susurrándole un "lo siento", mientras el más alto le ayudaba a acomodarse en el puesto. El mayor solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras posaba una de sus grandes manos entre los cabellos de Merlín, revolviéndolos un poco, en señal de perdón. -…Le prometí a León que llegaría temprano. – Termino sentenciando sus intenciones. El príncipe parpadeo sorprendido, pues sus sospechas caminaban, al parecer, por un buen camino. Solo le asintió sonriente.

- Si es eso, entonces está bien. Te doy las gracias por traerme a Merlín, aun cuando debes estar cansado.

- Oh! No es eso, no. El más cansado debe ser el, hoy hubo mucho movimiento y el señor Gaius, a su edad, no está en condiciones para trabajar durante tantas horas, por lo que Merlín ha sido de mucha ayuda. – Respondió sonriendo, por lo que el ánimo del príncipe también creció.

- Eso no es cierto! – Reclamo de inmediato el moreno y como si estuviera castigándolo con la mirada frunció el seño. – Ricardo, Ulrich, Philip y tu, también ayudaron mucho hoy! Espero que nos acompañen el día de mañana, puede ser? – Le pregunto a su príncipe esperanzado, mientras les sonreía a ambos.

- Aun que sea bastante torpe? – Pregunto crédulo Percival, esperando una respuesta, a lo que el moreno se puso de pie animadamente con el puño en alto.

- No eres torpe, solo es falta de práctica! Ya verás! Les enseñare todas mis técnicas. – Concluyo el muchacho de lo más contento.

- Entonces no hay más que decir! – Concluyo animado el príncipe, mientras posaba una de sus manos en los fuertes hombros del mayor, en señal de ánimo. - …si Merlín esta tan empeñado en enseñarles, que así sea.

- Es muy amable de su parte mi señor. – Confirmo sumamente sumiso aquella bestia de batalla, lo que le ha causado gracia al heredero al trono, pues, quien lo diría? Si su amigo solo daba temor en los conflictos, por lo demás era un hombre muy tranquilo e incluso paternal.

- No, gracias a ti, por ser tan amable.

- Solo cumplo con el deber que se me ha encomendado.

- Solo una cosa más. Dale mis saludos a León y dile que hoy ha sido de mucha ayuda, se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

- Por supuesto que se lo diere. Buenas noches, mi señor, Merlín.

- Buenas. – Dijeron ambos al unisonó y una vez solos, el príncipe suspiro tranquilo, pero aquella calma se vio esfumada al notar como al instante su siervo ya se encontraba acomodando los alimentos sobre el mesón.

- Hey! – Se quejo de inmediato, quitándole las copas desde las manos del menor, observándolo con reproche. – Solo siéntate y aguarda. – Le recrimino, mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarle la silla para que el moreno volviese a tomar su puesto.

- Pero Arthur…- Reclamo sus tareas el de piel blanca, mientras observaba sentado como su señor hacia un intento para acomodar los platos y los alimentos para ambos.

- Déjame hacer esto por ti, aun que sea una vez…- Declaro mientras tomaba su lugar frente a su siervo, quien le observaba confundido, a lo que el de rubios cabellos sonrió, sirviendo algo de agua en ambas copas. – Ten. Debes estar cansado por el trabajo de hoy, no?

- Solo un poco. – Reconoció inquieto el mago, mientras tomaba la copa que le era ofrecida y la dejaba a un lado en la mesa.

- Solo un poco? Eso no me parece correcto. – Refunfuño molesto el príncipe, mientras hacia un leve ademan para que su siervo comenzara a tomar los alimentos que el mismo había puesto frente a él. – Deberías comer apropiadamente, sino Gaius me llamara la atención.

- Eso es curioso – Rio alegremente el moreno, sonriendo con los ojos. -…de eso se encarga él, usted no tiene que preocuparse.

- Cómo no preocuparme si eres mi siervo? – Sentencio alarmado el más alto, mirándolo serio. - Si te encontrase desmallado en algún lugar, crees que no me preocuparía? Qué clase de ser sin emociones ni sentimientos crees que soy?

- Eso fue un accidente. – Contestó al instante en moreno casi en un susurro.

- Accidente…pues a mí no me lo pareció…-Sentencio con furia en su entonación, mientras observaba paciente como Merlín mordía un pedazo de carne y masticaba con lentitud sus alimentos. Y después de unos segundos en silencio continuo declarando. - Hoy hable con Gwenevere…- Dijo serio, mientras bebía de su copa y observaba su plato con cierta tranquilidad.

- Uh? – Reacciono lento el moreno, dejando de lado sus alimentos y prestando total atención a lo que su señor tenía que decirle.

- …me dio buenas noticias. – Sonrió quedamente al notar la confusión en el muchacho frente a él. – Al parecer por fin tendré a alguien que se encargue de mis potreros, mis animales y la mantención de mis elementos de combate como corresponde…

- Eh? Pero…esas cosas son parte de las tareas más importantes como su siervo.

- Pues lo eran. Pienso que no es justo que te encargues de aquellas tareas pesadas todos los días, siendo que puedo tener a alguien quien las haga más eficazmente… - Pero el moreno le interrumpió ofendido.

- Si le parecen insuficientes mis servicios…

- No lo son. – Sentencio tranquilo con palabras que dejaron confuso al menor.

- Entonces, por qué?

- Además de ser mi siervo personal, ayudas a Gaius con sus labores como médico de la corte…Gwenevere y Morgana siempre me hablan de lo temprano que comienzas el día y lo tarde que vuelves a tus aposentos!… más aun… por ellas se que tu andar no se detiene aun cuando el sol ya se ha ido y la luna aparece en lo alto!…- Declaro un poco agitado el de rubios cabellos con prisa. - …me parece correcto que las tareas más pesadas, que no te corresponden, las haga otra persona. – Merlín no hallo otra cosa más interesante que mirarse las manos, pues estaba apenado, porque su señor se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que hacía para él. – Que te parece?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa el príncipe, alzando su copa al cielo. – De esa manera no volverás a sentirte indispuesto.

- Pues…me pregunto… si será bueno…- Comentó el moreno ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha para que el príncipe frente a él no le viera a los ojos que tenía llenos de lágrimas contenidas, en un intento por qué no cayeran, pues no estaba seguro de poder detenerlas. A veces se sentía tan débil.

-Uh? Pues claro que es bueno! – Se altero un poco el más alto, deteniéndose en sus palabras al notar el cambio de humor en su Merlín. – Que ocurre? Hice algo mal?

- No…- Respondió en un leve susurro, mientras escondía su rostro detrás de sus delgadas y pálidas manos, con una notable pena aun contenida.

- Entonces? – Se levanto de su puesto y rodeo la mesa que los separaba para observar más detenidamente la reciente reacción del chico, el cual temblaba casi imperceptiblemente ante él y al percatarse de que su señor se dirigía a su lugar, y al no saber qué hacer, se decidió por sentarse en el suelo, tratando de ocultar su rostro sin gran esfuerzo mas allá del impedimento que ofrecía la cercanía de la mesa del salón con la silla que había dejado caer a lo lejos, pues ya estaba en el suelo. Pero el mayor ya estaba allí en un ademan inseguro por posar al menos una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

- So…solo es que…- Y las lagrimas cayeron de las fuentes cristalinas de su siervo. Traspasaron sus pálidas manos y aun que no podía verle, noto las mejillas y orejas sonrosadas por el llanto. Un sollozo que no oía desde la muerte de aquel señor de los dragones en aquel bosque que habían conocido hace más de un año…pero si lo pensaba, de cierta forma, se trataba de la primera vez que le veía llorar.

- Merlín…- Le llamo impactado de su reacción. Nunca se imagino más que una sonrisa o un gracias. El cuerpo frente a él comenzó a convulsionar por el intento de detener el llanto, pero le era difícil. Aun así, un recuerdo de Morgana llorando cuando eran pequeños vino a su mente. Ahora lo veía claramente, algo que creía olvidado…un abrazo, cuando ella lloraba por las noches él la cubría entre sus brazos. Y así lo hiso, sin pensar en nada mas, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del muchacho frente a él y este se tenso posando ambas manos en el amplio pecho del príncipe, en un intento por apartarle, acto que funciono, pues el más alto retrocedió al instante con pesar al notar que no era apropiado. No sabía qué hacer.

- No…-Dijo en un leve quejido, mientras se apartaba del pecho de su señor, dejando claras marcas de sus lágrimas en las vestimentas del caballero frente a él. - …no tiene que hacer esto… solo soy su siervo. – Dijo mientras se sostenía con fuerza de las ropas en su regazo.

- Eres mi amigo…o al menos eso quiero creer. – Hablo con dolor en su voz, pues nunca se imagino que su Merlín pensara de esa forma de él mismo. Nunca pensó que se tuviese tan poca estima y ello le hacía sentir peor.

- Lo siento…yo…- Pero no pudo seguir hablando, por alguna razón ese día, tenía ganas de llorar.

Pero de todas formas el más alto se reusó a creer aquello y en una acción rápida, se hinco en su lugar y en un instante tenia al moreno en vilo entre sus brazos y en un par de segundos se encontraba sentándolo en su cama mientras buscaba un pañuelo entre sus ropas. Pero medito un par de segundos más. Al parecer había asustado a Merlín, pues estaba agarrado de sus ropas y no parecía querer soltarlas, no al menos hasta que se diese cuenta. Otra vez actuó sin pensar, pero estaba contento…no de tenerle llorando junto a él, por ningún motivo, si no que porque esta vez fue el moreno quien le busco por protección, aun que el haya sido el causante de su temor. Por esta razón el de rubios cabellos se sonrojo…daba gracias a los dioses pues solo una vela de tenue iluminar se encontraba a un lado de la gran cama en la que se encontraban, por lo que si le miraba, no notaria la pena que sentía al tenerle tan cerca. Sin embargo, le pidió permiso a su cuerpo para moverse, pues el tener a su Merlín así, le impedía pensar con claridad. De nueva cuenta, puso atención a su cuerpo y el que tenía a un lado, pues podía sentir con claridad los cabellos oscuros de su ciervo acariciando su cuello y su aroma. Reacciono, por fin! Y sutilmente acerco sus manos a las del más bajo, quien entro en sí al sentir el tacto que se dirigía a él con temor.

Algo sucedido en ese instante, pues su llanto se detuvo en intensidad en el trayecto del salón al cuarto. Tal vez fue el susto que se llevo al verse en el aire o la calidez que le fue traspasada por aquel abrazo al que el mismo se aferro como si su alma dependiese de ello. *suspiro* A veces no era consciente de su actuar cuando tenía a Arthur frente a él. Sin más, ahora su príncipe deshacía su fuerte agarre y acariciaba sus manos para relajarle. Se había dejado hacer. Pronto se sintió menos tembloroso y exhausto, al parecer se había descargado de alguna forma. El de rubios cabellos se había decidido por tomar su pañuelo y recoger los lamentos, aquellos que seguían brotando de los cristalinos ojos de su siervo…pues sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos y ya estaban hinchados por la pena contenida; con cuidado, suavemente limpio el rostro cansado del ser frente a él quien le miraba directamente…una mirada en la que pudo leer al instante la duda.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo. – Dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para el príncipe, quien le sonrió con cierto anhelo.

- Gracias por ser el mío...- Respondió el más alto, notando como su siervo tomaba entre sus manos aquella que le repartía cariños a las suyas para posarla sobre una de sus mejillas. Y murmurando un "gracias" inaudible había cerrado los ojos, para solamente sentirlo.

Arthur le observo con un gran dolor en el corazón, sin duda su Merlín se sentía desamparado…él sabía que tenía muchos amigos, pero no sabía…no sabía que tan desolado se sentía. Tal vez extrañaba a su madre, pues hace más de dos años que no le ve…que daría el por ver a su madre también…

- Puedo sentir tu corazón…- Comento de la nada el moreno a la vez que posaba su azul mirar sobre su príncipe, quien le sonrió divertido.

- Late con fuerza…- "por ti…" quiso decir…y otra vez le ocultaba información importante al ser mas importante en su vida.

- Es agradable…- Comento más para sí, por lo que el heredero al trono sintió vergüenza.

- Dime…Merlín…ese dolor que sientes, aquello que te hace derramar lagrimas tiene que ver con mi persona? – Pregunto al instante, observándole detenidamente, por lo que el moreno se tenso un poco, al parecer si tenía que ver el, entristeció por ser así.

- Esta mañana…- Se propuso a responder el más bajo. - …usted me ha preguntado si es que me pasaba algo y yo le habría contestado de no ser por los aconteceres…- Le vio una vez más, sosteniendo ahora la mano de su señor en su regazo delineando las marcas y los rasguños de las palmas del más alto, en contraste con las suyas propias, que estaban llenas de rasguños y partidas por el barro y la tierra de los establos.

- Te vi preocupado de muerte por algo, por eso yo…- Merlín le vio directo de manera seria.

- Tuve miedo, tengo miedo…de que mi ser haya hecho algo que le disguste, pues esta mañana le note molesto con algo, pero no pude descubrir que era, así que pensé que…pensé que como su alma se alegro porque Joseph había venido por mí, era a causa mía su mal estar…pues yo, yo me he dado cuenta de que últimamente canto y tarareo mientras realizo mis deberes…por eso…pensé que su majestad ya no me quisiese como su siervo. – Termino su explicación mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban por caer, a lo que el mayor reacciono al instante cogiéndolas con el pañuelo que sostenía con su mano libre.

- Eso no es verdad…- Respondió afligido. -…esta mañana estaba bien, hasta que recordé que Morgana vendría por ti y que por eso no te vería durante todo el día…sabes que tengo cierto resentimiento hacia ella y la petición que le hizo a mi padre no se la pudo negar…- Merlín asintió atento a su señor. - Hoy te quería conmigo, sobre todo, porque era el primer día de los novatos…sabes que no soy bueno con los menores…- Refunfuño quedo, mientras notaba como el ánimo en su siervo cambiaba. -…pero en ese momento llego Joseph a buscarte y no podía estar más contento…se que está mal, pero prefiero que estés ayudando a Gaius, a que Morgana te tenga como chaperón para sus locuras…- Medito en silencio más para el que para el menor, pero ya estaba dicho. Simplemente le sonrió.

- Entonces no era lo que yo pensaba…eso me alegra mucho. – Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras cerraba los ojos adoloridos por el llanto.

- Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto el más alto poniéndose de pie mientras jalaba de la mano que su siervo aun le tenía presa, mientras este asentía con poco ánimo. Ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia el comedor que aguardaba por los alimentos aun sin ser tocados. - …entonces me harás un favor y terminaras de comer, he?

- Lo que usted me pida. – Contesto dócilmente al momento en que su príncipe se adelantaba para tomar entre sus manos la silla que momentos antes había caído a unos pasos de su lugar, permitiendo que el moreno tomase nuevamente asiento ante el mesón. -…pero no creo poder con todo.

- Al parecer tienes condiciones para todo lo que impongo. – Sonrió de lado el mayor tomando su lugar frente a su Merlín, quien observaba atento su plato. – Me harás feliz con que comas hasta que estés satisfecho. – Sugirió con una mueca divertida en la boca, mientras comentaba lo gracioso que le pareció que Gwaine sugiriera mandar a sus amigos donde Gaius, pero Merlín le conto su versión. Al parecer los caballeros se sintieron rechazados, pero pronto recuperaron la confianza a lo largo del día, pues habían sido de mucha ayuda, aun que el anciano no lo dijese.

- Arthur…- Le llamo después de unos momentos algo incomodo por el hecho de que sus ojos se habían hinchado y no podía abrirlos con tranquilidad. Merlín sentía que se debía ver más torpe de lo que ya era, si era una persona penosa, al menos en esos momentos.

- Uh?

- Entonces, conozco quien se encargara de la mitad de mis labores? – Pregunto curioso mientras bebía de su copa, aguardando por información.

- No lo creo, pues ni siquiera yo le había visto en el castillo. Pero Gwenevere me ha dicho que es un hombre de mediana edad que viajo desde un pueblo sureño llamado Eldigar en un viaje que sería algo así como ir de aquí hacia las tierras del desierto.

- Un señor? Entonces vino hacia estas tierras con su familia?

- Al parecer con su mujer y un jovencito que quiere ser parte de mis caballeros, por lo que mañana vendrá con nosotros.

- Cada día me parece mejor que las leyes se hayan cambiado… aun que sea un poco. – Dijo sonriendo amistosamente, por lo que el de rubios cabellos suspiro. – Lo siento…no lo digo por su padre…lo digo de corazón.

- Lo sé.

- Una cosa más. – Interrumpió el tema al momento en que sintió que no fue muy inteligente de su parte, mientras acomodaba sus platos a un lado y se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia uno de los cuartos interiores de los aposentos del príncipe. - …no ha tomado su baño, se lo preparare.

- Pero aun no has comido suficiente!

- Le dije que no podía con todo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Cómo se encuentra el príncipe? – Pregunto una voz socarrona muy cerca de Merlín, quien se asustó y dejó caer uno de los libros que se proponía a guardar en los amplios y altos estantes de Gaius, mientras dejaba desplomar fuertemente sobre el mesón que tenía en frente el resto de libros que sostenía con su otro brazo. Por suerte Gaius ya se encontraba esclavo del sueño, pues las estrellas tintineaban en lo alto del cielo.

- No me asustes así! – Dijo mientras se alejaba del joven a su lado al instante.

- Hey! Que ocurre con ese genio? Así es como recibes al mejor caballero de Camelot? – Reclamo el joven de cabellos largos, mientras abría los brazos de par en par ante el siervo del príncipe, a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El más bajo bufo notablemente enojado al momento en que le apartaba de su camino en un leve empujón, que saco una sonrisa aún más grande del mayor. - …bueno, no el mejor, pero si bueno, no?

El chico no le respondió e hiso como si no estuviese presente en medio de los aposentos del médico de la corte, por lo que cogió un par de tazones y platos para colocarlos sobre el mesón cercano que hacía de comedor frente al fuego que aún seguía encendido, cogió un par de panes calientes y los preparo, uno con mermelada y el otro con carne que había sobrado de los alimentos que Gwen había llevado esa tarde. Los acomodo frente a él y sirvió la sopa del caldero que estaba calentando de hace unos momentos.

- "Bueno" dices… un buen caballero no anda por ahí diciéndoles tonterías a los niños. – Dice por fin, mirándole directamente, además que era la primera vez en el día que se veían, mientras observaba como el de ojos cafés recogía el libro que momentos antes le había hecho botar en el suelo.

- Y un buen hombre no anda por ahí a estas horas de la noche derramando lágrimas por los rincones. Dime, que paso? – Se acercó el más alto preocupado, tomándole el rostro para que le viese y no intentara mentirle, aunque para Merlín, el mentir le era imposible.

- No me has respondido. – Le dijo en un susurro. Gwaine suspiro cansado. Era que ese chico no cambia con nada! Sonrió de lado divertido y carraspeo inquieto, al notar como el más bajo se limpiaba las lágrimas una vez que le soltó, tarea que dejo a medias, pues el de azul mirar se dejo abrazar. El más alto suspiro, enredo sus manos en los cabellos oscuros del menor, quien solo cerro los ojos esperando por su respuesta, pero al no tenerla opto por pellizcarle el estómago a quien le sostenía, por lo que pronto un quejido de dolor se escuchó.

- Eso no es justo, yo me preocupo por ti y me pagas así?

- Joseph me dijo lo que le comentaste el otro día sobre mí.

- Bue…no con las mismas palabras con las que te lo dijo, pero…digamos que…ouch!...Por eso estás enojado?

- Como sabes que me conto? ….Un consejo, mi querido Gwaine? Los niños no mienten, solo repiten las cosas que los "ejemplos adultos" les enseñan! – Le sermoneo golpeando sin mucha fuerza el pecho que tenía en frente, soltando la molestia que sentía en contra de su amigo, quien solo reía bajito, para tratar de no molestar más aun a su amigo. - Gwaine…si fue para vengarte por lo del otro día, te diré que es muy cruel de tu parte. - Le dijo Merlín intentando pellizcarle nuevamente ya que este retrocedía y se retorcía en conjunto con el moreno, quien ahora más animado sonreía por que el chico junto a él no pensaba en soltarle, pues le había cogido con más fuerza, dificultándole más su intento por hacerle pasar un poco de dolor, que a su juicio merece.

- No me castigues así! – Reclamo feliz de la vida una vez que noto que habían ido a parar a la otra esquina de la sala, topando con los estantes de vidrio, por lo que se asusto. Esta mas decir que Gaius no le permitía acercarse a ese lado del salón, por razones obvias. Sin meditar mucho se agacho ante el de ojos claros y lo levanto sobre uno de sus hombros, dando por terminado el juego. Le llevo de manera tan rápida que el de pálida piel, no alcanzó si quiera a reclamar alguna cosa, por lo que terminaron en el mesón que hacía de comedor y le poso con cuidado al lado de él, sirviéndole una tazón caliente con agua de manzanilla, mientras el más bajo, solo para vengarse de lo resiente, tiro de uno de los mechones del cabello del caballero, quien volvió a quejarse entre risas. -…te molestas conmigo y yo solo quiero hacerte reír.

Merlín respiro profundo mientras dejaba de lado su tazón para ayudar a acercarle los alimentos a su amigo y una vez cuando tenía las intenciones de tomar asiento, este le jalo a su lado en la banca y lo acerco con uno de sus brazos, abrazándolo hacia él desde la cintura. El moreno simplemente se recargo con los ojos cerrados en el cuerpo de Gwaine, mientras este probaba la sopa.

- No preguntare, esto lo hizo Gaius. – Y una risa divertida salió de los labios de su amigo quien levanto las manos para volver a tomar su agua de manzanilla. - …será un buen médico, pero si se trata de cocinar, prefiero cientos de veces tu comida. – Aseguró el muchacho tomando uno de los panes con carne. -…me dirás ahora porque estuviste llorando?

- No es nada, Gwaine…

- Otra vez con lo mismo? – Le llamo la atención pellizcándole con la mano que tenia sobre Merlín, una de sus mejillas y no tenía intención de soltarle.

- Duele…- Se quejo bajito al momento de posar una de sus manos sobre la del chico a su lado, para ver si así aflojaba un poco.

- Respóndeme.

- Hoy pol la mañana Adthud padecía enorado ouch! No tides tan fuedte…y penseee que eda a causa mía…- Gwaine le había soltado su mejilla para que hablara con claridad. - …gracias. – Dijo sobándose el lugar dañado. - …cuando me vine para ayudar a Gaius, me mando a decir con Joseph que quería hablar conmigo cuando volviera, por lo que estaba con los nervios de punta cuando Gaius me mando a ir con él, pero por suerte Percival me acompaño, pero se fue tan rápido como llegamos…

- Pero claro! Debe aprovechar el tiempo con León! – Merlín rio al comentario, pero se vio callado por un pan con mermelada que el mayor aprovecho de colocar frente a su boca. – Toma, hay que mantener esas costillas en forma.

- Hey! …hoy comí bastante, cómelo tú que necesitas fuerzas para mañana.

- Nooo…yo me puedo hacer otro. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar más pan y carne. - …no es mi culpa estar sediento de sangre.

- Eso se oyó extraño… no quieres algo dulce?

- Después, por ahora me conformo con esto. – Sonrió al volver a tomar asiento a un lado del muchacho, quien con grandes esfuerzos le daba un pequeño mordisco a su bocadillo, mientras era jalado de nueva cuenta hacia el más alto. - ..Entonces comiste con Arthur.

- Si, en eso estábamos hasta que salió el tema. – Continúo con la mirada fija en su tazón. – me reprocho algunas cosas y luego de la nada dijo que había conseguido a alguien que se encargara de algunos de mis quehaceres.

- Uh? No quiere que sigas siendo su siervo? – Pregunto en extremo confuso, tanto así que había dejado caer sobre su plato el alimento cuando le vio asentir tranquilo mirando hacia la chimenea.

- Eso fue lo que pensé…- Siguió con la vista en sus manos que apartaron de su cuerpo el liquido que las calentaba. -…y las lagrimas brotaron…ves? – Dijo el muchacho, mientras llevaba sus manos delante de sus ojos pero sin llegar a cubrirlos en el momento en que sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No entiendo…-Dijo el pelilargo en un susurro envolviendo a su confidente entre sus brazos. -…has dicho que "pensaste"…entonces no fue así, no? – El muchacho negó con la cabeza, separándose un poco del caballero, quien lo observaba atento, sin saber que decir, más que aguardar a que su amigo quisiera hablar.

- Lo siento Gwaine…no quería, pero ya ves…- Suspiro por decima vez esa noche. - …cuando mis ojos se cansaron de derramar lagrimas, Arthur me calmo. – En eso se miraron directamente y Merlín le sonrió sinceramente al hombre frente a él, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y llevo sus manos al rostro del menor para secar las lagrimas de sus cansados ojos. – Le conté lo que pensé esa mañana, pues debía ser mi culpa por la que mi señor no quisiese tenerme cerca y que por ello quería una conversación conmigo…*risa suave*…pero solo me quito las tareas más pesadas, por lo tanto, un señor que seguro conoceré mañana se encargara de los potreros, los animales y la armería. - Gwaine abrió los ojos de par en par. Se trataba de algo tan simple y esos dos muchachos se ahogaban en un vaso de agua, en especial Merlín. Puede que sea muy intuitivo y todo lo demás, pero cuando se trata de el mismo, no apunta ni siquiera con una de sus ballestas nuevas.

- Eso quiere decir que por fin Arthur se dio cuenta de que cada día casi mueres por realizar la enorme lista de quehaceres que te da? – Pregunto divertido el más alto.

- No son tantos…solo que yo me demoro mucho en realizarlos…

- Vamos! – Le llama la atención el caballero. – no es por eso que casi no te veo cuando estás en los potreros? Me parece genial! Así podremos salir a beber más seguido! Y podre enseñarte a ocupar algunas de mis armas nuevas! – Decía como un niño pequeño entusiasmado, pues se puso de pie en un instante jalando al más bajo hacia los aposentos de este.

- Hey! Qué crees que haces? – Reclamo mas enérgico el de oscura cabellera de manera divertida, pues ya sabía lo que su amigo tenía en mente.- Ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo.

- Eso es cierto…pero…pero yo quería…- Reclama contra el mismo, pues sin quererlo hiso pucheros de los cuales Merlín ríe. Podía verse fuerte y de cierta forma "maduro", pero haciendo esos gestos…tal vez mas de algunas de las doncellas pretendientes de su amigo daría un paso atrás en sus intentos por llamar su atención.

- No importa, mañana veremos qué podemos hacer, de esa forma podrías pasar a ver como Ulrich, Richard y Percival llaman la atención de las mujeres y los niños.

- Wooo! Eso es cierto, debo verlo!

- Los tres juntos se han hecho más reclamados que usted, mi buen amigo – Sonrisa amplia.

- Naa! No tan reclamados…prefiero que me preste atención un muchacho de ojitos azules…- Ríe mientras se adentra en la habitación del mas bajo.

- Te quedaras hoy también? – Pregunta desde el umbral de su cuarto, observando como Gwaine se adentra en los biombos para quitarse las ropas.

- No quiero ir a mi casa…está un poco…digamos que esta un poquitín desordenada.

- Cuando no hallan tantas personas heridas te ayudare, ok?

- De verdad?

- Pues claro, para que están los amigos?

- No se…quizás para hacerle un espacio en su cama de vez en cuando. Hazme un favor y cámbiate y ven a dormir pronto, que mañana tenemos trabajo. – Dijo con el rostro serio, pues ya estaba dentro de las cobijas de la cama del moreno, quien simplemente suspiro y se adentro al cuarto de baño.

- No es justo que repitas lo que te digo.- Le reclamo dentro de la pequeña habitación. – Solo dejo que te quedes, porque me puedo imaginar cómo esta aquella casa, que con tanto cariño te dejo Percival…- Dijo sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama al momento que le golpeaba sin fuerza el hombro más cercano del muchacho junto a él, quien reclama al instante con un quejido fingido. - …aun que me gustaría ver la expresión de León al enterarse…

- No le dirás nada! – Dijo divertido al instante el caballero apagando la vela que tenia Merlín en el mueble junto a la cama, jalándolo dentro de las mantas y de paso, haciéndole cosquillas al estomago del menor, el cual se retorcía de la risa e intentaba por todos los medios posibles alejarle de él.

- Nooo Gwaine! Gaius está durmiendo! – Se altera el menor al recordar que el anciano podría despertar en cualquier momento si mantenían el alboroto, por lo que el joven más alto se detuvo, pues los golpes los recibiría el.

- Te aseguro solo una cosa.

- Que?

- Te arrepentirás si le mencionas algo a León…un día de estos podrías morir por cosquillas, lo has pensado?

- si muero de esa manera, no quiero pensar en que te haría Gaius.

- mmm. Entonces, pensare en otra venganza más efectiva, sin tantas disuasiones…por qué siempre salgo perdiendo cuando se trata de ti?


	3. 3 Delirios

Notas de la autora:

Mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes han seguido mi historia y han visto como no la he podido continuar, espero, sin embargo, poder seguir escribiendo y me empeñare en ello con el ánimo que siempre me han dado mis amigos del alma! Gracias Daniel! Gorge! Fran! Amshel! Ah! Y siii se que me lees también Karinaa! (Aun que no nos conocemos y eres muy amiga de la Fran, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme XDD) Les mando mis saludos a mis amiguis!

Y otra cosa, se que la historia de Merlín tiene mucho de OCC pero la idea de hacer un fic es esa! Desvariar un poco y en mi caso, solo centrarme en algunas cosas de la historia! Sin más espero que les guste!

Shape of my heart

Capítulo III: Delirios.

Hoy…he tenido un sueño.

Mi Gwen…un sueño en donde me he visto paseando entre cientos de árboles tan altos como las torres de un castillo, tan bastos que no han dejado alzar la vista más allá de lo que las puntas de mis dedos se extienden al llegar al cielo…tantos colores…tantas fueron las cosas que pude ver, que ahora puedo sentirme en paz conmigo misma. Me gustaría traerte hacia este maravilloso lugar algún día…

He tenido un sueño en donde mis carmesíes vestidos se han visto opacados por la belleza, un sueño en donde mi nombre era pronunciado de los labios de una bella mujer…una mujer que se transparentaba a cada paso que daba…a cada palabra, como una línea imaginaria. Un sueño, en donde recordé a la madre que nunca pude conocer… ¿Has tenido esa sensación mí querida Gwen?

Un sueño en el que te sientes pequeña, como una niña que no puede tomar un libro colorido de una estantería. Soñé con un lugar en donde corres al compas de las hojas que caen a la tierra húmeda y solo te sientes caminar…caminar por caminar a pies descalzos…con cuidado, lentamente y a la vez flotando. Un sueño en el que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre al compas de la música que la brisa daba…cada cuatro tiempos, cada ocho y dieciséis…le oía llamarme con cariño, con amor …"Morgana" me decía, "Morgana" me llamaba….

Y a su ser… ¿Le han llamado en sueños mi Gwen? ¿Le han buscado en ellos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche había sido clara y por el momento, durante la madrugada los rayos del sol no querían aparecer, más aun, mi mirada se ha quedado varada en los alrededores de mi cuarto y aun así no me he decidido a levantarme…y una vez más me convenzo a mi mismo de que no se trata de la falta de ánimo; sino de la rutina que en un parpadeo se ha roto…no por completo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que gran parte de ella simplemente se fue, desapareció como el invierno dio paso a las cálidas noches que se presentan. Pero una vez más mis ojos son atraídos por los leves destellos de unos cristales que cuelgan del cielo de la habitación y que por escasos centímetros no topan con el suelo, los cuales por la tenue luz y la hora, se reflejan sobre la cama y parte de la pared en donde me encuentro sentado. Y me quedo casi inmóvil, pues no quiero despertar al dueño de aquellos regalos…*suspiro* y mis manos tocan los tenues brillos como si de mariposas se tratasen.

Hace mucho que no me siento tranquilo de verdad, tan calmado…bueno, hasta que mis oídos escuchan el cuarto contiguo abriéndose… y me digo a mi mismo que ya es de día y mis obligaciones se ven limitadas a atender a mi señor en lo justo y necesario por ahora, pues no podre acompañarlo a los campos o al entrenamiento, tal vez le vea a lo lejos… mi tiempo lo tendrá a su disposición mi Gaius, al menos hasta que los heridos sean menos. *suspiro*

Me acomodo despacio aun que no quiero despertarle.

Dos de los destellos juegan entre sus cabellos oscuros, los cuales no dejan que le vea el rostro. Le dejare dormir un poco más. Y sin pensarlo mucho me pongo de pie en el lugar que ocupa mi cuerpo y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuando o en qué momento cambiamos de lugar…pues a Gwaine se le ve muy feliz abrazando mi almohada preferida…y llenándola de baba. Mis pensares se detuvieron por unos segundos, pues soy consciente de que en ocasiones mi cerebro suele desconectarse de mi cuerpo y este momento fue uno de esos. Mi pie derecho se poso sutilmente en su cintura y lo presiono un poco, suavemente y despacio para que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Las sabanas se irían con él y con aquel impulso, mi rápida ida al cuarto de baño.

Un ruido sordo se oyó a lo lejos, lo que llamo la atención de Gaius, quien se encamino con rapidez a la alcoba de su protegido, encontrándose con uno de los jovencitos que más dolores de cabeza le daba estos últimos días.

- …*bostezo*…otra vez me caí de la cama… - Se quejo aturdido mas para sí, pues no tenía la menor idea de que el anciano le miraba risueño desde el umbral de la puerta. - Merliiiiin… ¿ya te fuiste? – Pregunta Gwaine al aire mientras se arropaba nuevamente con las sabanas que se fueron con él al suelo y se acurrucó de nueva cuenta en el mismo lugar en el que se quedo. – Me mentisteee….dijiste que hoy no te levantarías temprano. – El joven de castaños ojos se acomodo mejor en su lugar y suspiro gustoso. – Si querías que me despertara *bostezo*…esta fue una mala opción. Para la próxima no me molestaría dormir en tu suelo, se está muy cómodo aquí. – Seguía comentando el joven hasta que se decidió a abrir levemente los ojos, divisando con esfuerzo al médico. - …buenos días Gaius… - Le saluda bostezando y a la vez restregando su cara en contra de la almohada que tenia entre los brazos.

- Pues buenos días…- Responde ya más tranquilo el anciano, al notar que no había pasado nada de cuidado. – Es temprano aun, ¿quieres algo en especial para el desayuno?

- ¿Sería mucho pedir que Merlín tome el desayuno con nosotros? – Sentencio ya totalmente despierto acompañando su jovial rostro con una sonrisa esperanzadora, levantándose con las sabanas y la almohada en los costados, para esperar una respuesta de su gusto. - Si no es así, le llamare "el mentiroso Mer-Mer" una y otra vez hasta que mi alma se canse, lo que dudo mucho mi señor Gaius.

- ¿A quien has de llamar mentiroso? – Dijo el jovencito visiblemente ofendido por su amigo mientras cerraba el cuarto de baño y se dirigía a darle un abrazo de buenos días al anciano, quien le respondió acariciándole los cabellos en conjunto de un beso en la frente, mientras le empujaba suavemente para que saliera del cuarto para ayudarle a terminar de preparar los alimentos, el joven más alto sonreía sin más, mientras se palpaba uno de sus hombros, algo le había dolido el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo.

- ¡Wooo! Si que estabas aquí ¡Hoy será un buen día! – Comento para sí, mientras observaba nuevamente el lecho, tentado a recostarse nuevamente.

- Vamos, cámbiate rápido o no alcanzaras a tomar los alimentos con nosotros – Le advierte el hombre de edad, cerrando a la vez la puerta del cuarto, en donde se oyen reclamos a lo lejos.

- Si es temprano…apenas y salió el sol, mi señor... – Se le oía a Gwaine contradiciendo al mayor del hogar, mientras el joven dejaba caer sobre la cama las sabanas y la almohada para dirigirse al cuarto de baño con el seño levemente fruncido.

- Hace poco pasó por aquí Gwen, ¡me dio las buenas nuevas! Al parecer tendrás mas tiempo para estudiar…y para ayudarle al ruiseñor de tu cuarto con las labores en su casa.- Dijo el mayor apurando el paso hacia el mesón en donde acostumbraban a tomar los alimentos, y despejando unas cuantas cosas, el de cabellos blanquecinos por la edad le sonrió al tiempo en que colocaba frente a los ojos del menor cientos de diminutos frascos de colores. – Es más…aquí ¡Tu próxima tarea!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Cómo ha dormido hoy? – Fue el cariñoso susurro que durante las presentes albas intentaba sacar de los oscuros pesares a un gran cuerpo maltrecho y cansado que se dejaba sostener en un gran sillón carmín, aun cuando la respuesta no llegaba.

Las blanquecinas manos de la joven de cabellos largos se posaron en las del mayor, quien sostenía la mirada perdida al frente, hacia el paisaje que su reino le daba. La joven dama sonrió con pesar, eran ya meses los cuales se habían ido ante la mirada de su padre. Suspiro con tristeza, mientras le quitaba la corona para entregársela a Gwen y deshacía una a una las amarras de la gran capa que traía a sus espaldas, sin embargo, se vio detenida por las grandes manos del hombre quien con una mirada profunda, oscurecida y con pesar, le observaba fijamente cuando de un segundo a otro las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos cansados, pero que con asombro, no dejaron caer ninguna.

- He notado…-Dijo el rey con la voz rasposa y cansada. -…como Arthur a cambiado…-Morgana se vio sobrepasada por si misma, pues mas de diez lunas habían pasado desde la ultima vez que oyó salir alguna palabra dirigida hacia su persona. Este hombre seguía siendo el rey, seguía dando ordenes y mandatos, pero no a ellos, sino que a su hombre de confianza, aquel que cumplía mas años de servicio a su lado…no como pensaría cualquiera que le haya conocido antes; ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre quien solo creía en sí mismo? Este hombre tal vez es la sombra de lo que fue en algún momento, pero quizás es el hombre que se mantenía oculto bajo la corona que por tantos años sostuvieron aquellos hombros rectos que aun se mantenían en su puesto. - … me encuentro aquí y aun así puedo verlo…estoy cansado.

Fue lo que afirmo antes de que se le quebrara la voz y las lágrimas cayeran de aquellos ojos claros en la misma posición, por ello le miro con mas intensidad, a su hija allí arrodillada a un lado suyo, expectante a sus palabras y un tanto asustada.

- Mi rey…- Le llamo preocupada tomándole con sus pequeñas manos el gran rostro del hombre, incentivándole a seguir con la charla. - … ¿que es lo que ha visto mi señor?

- Una mujer…

- Uh? – Morgana miro confundida a Gwen quien tampoco supo a que se refería.

- Una mujer…- Volvió a repetir con la preocupación teñida en sus palabras.-…una dama con sus cabellos…- Menciono recogiendo las azabaches hebras de la joven de ojos claros. - …con sus ojos, como su madre. – Y sin decir mas la hiso a un lado y camino despacio hacia el balcón frente a él.

Morgana se le quedo viendo preocupada con las manos proyectadas hacia su rey, quien de nueva cuenta se había perdido en el horizonte de su reino a lo lejos. Gwen se encamino de inmediato en busca del principal, puesto que él era el encargado desde siempre del rey. Pronto hicieron acto de presencia dos jovencitos quienes se inclinaron ante la joven presente en la habitación, para quedarse a un costado en espera de las órdenes de su señor; al instante, detrás de ellos su Gwen y su tío, un hombre de tez pálida y largos cabellos rubios lisos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, los cuales, sin embargo, no se veían desteñidos por los años, se encamino con preocupación en dirección al mortal en el balcón.

- Espere un poco tío Lethol…-Le detuvo perturbada poniéndose nuevamente en pie y tendiéndole las manos al hombre para apartarle de los siervos allí presentes y así, poder conversar tranquilamente. -…deje que sus ayudantes se encarguen de nuestro rey, debo hablar con usted. – El de rubios cabellos asintió y dio la orden para que los muchachos se hicieran cargo de atender al rey, mientras preocupado se dirigió donde las damas, quienes le esperaban detrás de los cortinajes del balcón del cuarto.

-Mis pequeñas, ¿qué le ocurrió? Últimamente su padre no se levanta sin que alguien se lo pida. – Les habló sumamente preocupado, sosteniendo en sus manos un frasco azul con la medicina que el galeno de la corte le había dado para situaciones así.

- Tío…hay algo que le perturba. – Le dijo conclusiva, esperando que el hombre frente a ella tuviera algunas luces de lo que pasaba, pero al instante un fuerte sollozo los alarmo.

- ¡Lethol! – Le llamaba envuelto en una pena enorme el rey, mientras sostenía firmemente de uno de sus brazos al más joven de los siervos, quien a penas tocaba el suelo con la punta de los pies, mientras observaba fijamente al horizonte. – ¿Por qué has mandado a tus aprendices? – Dijo completamente dolido, pues sus facciones se habían vuelto más que expresivas estos últimos años y en un desquite de rabia contenida levanto más aun al jovencito.

- ¡Uther no! – Fue lo que alcanzo a decir el cuñado del rey, cuando todos presenciaron como arrojo sin misericordia alguna al pequeño en contra del otro discípulo, quien intento por todos los medios evitar que se dieran un gran golpe al recibir con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo, logrando dar en una de las esquinas del balcón, cuando al instante, el discípulo mayor noto como el brazo de su compañero no paraba de sangrar.

- ¡Maestro! – Le llamo el varón mayor de castaños cabellos, con el miedo impregnado en su voz.

- Uther… ¿Cómo…? – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas al ver a sus pequeños mal heridos, pero mientras emprendía el paso rápido hacia sus muchachos, se vieron detenidos por el rey, quien le corto el paso para abrazarle fuertemente y acariciar los largos cabellos del hombre.

Las damas presentes sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaron con precaución hacia donde los pequeños se encontraban, mientras que Morgana le decía a su tío modulando ampliamente, de que ellas se encargarían de los niños. Sin embargo, una mueca de dolor se vio en el rostro del menor al ser revisado por la mujer de mayor autoridad en el cuarto, pues fue en ese momento que el jovencito cayó en cuenta de que sangraba copiosamente, quedando paralizado por la impresión.

- Delmer ¿Te duele? – Le pregunto afligido su compañero más alto, quien sin pensarlo mucho tomo uno de los pañuelos que hacían parte de la vestimenta que traía puesta para envolver con sumo cuidado el brazo herido.

- No sé. - Fue la respuesta simple, mientras el mayor se ponía de pie nuevamente.

- Mis señoras, le llevare donde el señor Gaius.

- No Astor, iremos también.- Menciono de manera sutil la mujer morena, mientras ayudaba a Gwen y al rubio menor a ponerse de pie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día había empezado demasiado calmado y la mañana seguía el paso de los tenues rayos del astro, quien les permitía a sus hijos el paso por los grandes vitrales de los enormes salones, llenándolos de vistosas luces danzantes y de los más variados matices que llenan cada día los enormes pasillos que dan hacia los cuartos de la realeza; el ala principal, mas alta y la mas apartada del castillo. Estos son los lugares que frecuentan los siervos más importantes, aquellos que por los años de servicio se han ganado el derecho y la confianza de sus señores para servirles, y es por esta razón que son pocos los guardias los que guardan esta zona. Simplemente se trata de un espacio libre en donde los reyes pueden dejar el protocolo de lado y hacer sus vidas como personas normales; los mismos pasillos por los que en su infancia, Arthur y Morgana utilizaban para jugar, correr y danzar, terminando recién su recorrido por las piedras y el mármol para toparse de lleno por un importante jardín interior. El último regalo que Uther Pendragon le ofreció a su amada esposa, cuando aun gozaba del regalo de la vida.

- Lo siento Arthur, solo necesito un poco de esto. – Dijo pensativo el más bajo, mientras con movimientos sutiles y cuidadosos, tomaba de los tallos algunas hojas que había dejado secar en una de las esquinas del pastizal, al lado de cientos de botones de rosas que se sentían apresuradas por crecer.

- No has de preocuparte, aun es temprano. – Hablo completamente relajado el príncipe, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del moreno y observaba el cuidado con que el chico a su lado emprendía su tarea. – ¿Cómo es? ¿Se sacan las hojas igual que con el boldo? – Pregunto el príncipe mientras tomaba con precaución un par de ramas y las miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Por supuesto, solo las hojas, las ramitas hay que ponerlas dentro de esta redoma. – Decía el moreno sonriente ante la concentración de su señor, mientras le acercaba el frasco de colores que estaba ocupando para dejar las hojas secas y veía como el príncipe se tomaba más confianza al separar las hojas de las ramas, por lo que no aguanto las ganas de posar algunos dedos de sus manos en las sienes del príncipe para deshacer el fruncido de su frente, lo que el mayor entendió al instante, suavizando su expresión.

El tintinear de los francos de colores no se hiso esperar cuando el joven pálido buscaba entre el canasto que llevaba consigo uno en especial. Pronto llenó el contenido con tan solo las hojas secas que hace unas semanas llevaba guardando para Gaius. El de rubios cabellos no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era el hombre de edad de tener a su disposición a este jovencito tan precavido y tan atento con los detalles, pues era él quien se encargaba de cuidar de las plantas medicinales, y que por su puesto, nunca hicieran falta. Por esta razón fue que al llegar el buen tiempo, le había pedido a Gwen que consiguiera a alguien para que le habilitara un terreno, un pequeño espacio para que Merlín pudiese cuidar sus plantas sin la necesidad de recorrer casi todo Camelot. La idea le había llenado de emoción, pues, aun que se recienta de Morgana, fue ella quien le había dado la idea tan maravillosa y como un regalo del cielo, podrían disfrutar más aun de la compañía mutua.

Unos golpecitos al frasco para acomodar su contenido y el menor ya se encontraba de pie entusiasmado por acompañar a su señor a recibir al nuevo siervo que se ocuparía en exclusivo de las labores más importantes para su príncipe, pues de ellas dependía mucho el rendimiento, su bienestar y lo más importante, la vida de su señor. Un suspiro.

- Deberíamos apurarnos…- Dijo algo acongojado el más bajo, mientras arreglaba su canasto entre las manos y encaminaba a su señor hacia la salida del jardín central y este fruncía el ceño por segunda vez en el día sin darse cuenta de ello. - …no hay que hacer esperar a las personas, menos el primer día, ¿no es así?

El príncipe rio divertido.

- ¿Se ha oído mi Merlín? – Comento alcanzando su paso con más energía.

- ¿He dicho algo extraño? – Cuestiono con otra pregunta algo confuso.

- El primer día que estuvo usted a mi cargo, llego pasado el medio día, ¿le recuerda algo? – El moreno enrojeció avergonzado encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo siento por ser tan descuidado…

- Entonces…- Hiso una pausa en su andar, mientras el mago se le quedo viendo extrañado unos pasos más alejado de su señor, mientras él le extendía una de sus manos. - … ¿me harás el honor de acompañarme cada mañana a la armería o mi señor Gaius requiere de sus servicios a estas horas por estos días? – Merlín parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo y sin pensarlo le tendió el canasto que llevaba en sus manos. A esta acción una sonrisa aun más grande se vio en el rostro del joven frente a él, quien sin pensarlo cogió entre sus manos el canasto que le fue tendido. ¿Su señor aun quería de su compañía, aun sabiendo que tenía a su disposición a otro siervo más eficiente que él en esas tareas? El más bajo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. – ¿No quieres? ¿No puedes? ¿No…

- ¡Claro que quiero! - Dijo el moreno rápidamente y al darse cuenta de sus acciones, sintió vergüenza de si mismo… ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir a su persona pasarle su canasto a su señor? Definitivamente algo debía estar mal con el hoy, pues…ya había votado de la cama a su mejor amigo y ahora quería delegarle sus deberes a su príncipe…deberían castigarle de alguna forma por ser como es, por ser tan Merlín para sus cosas. Por otro lado, no hallo algo más interesante que fijarse en los mosaicos que se dibujaban en el suelo al lado de sus pies. Y así fue como se dio cuenta de que a veces tenia la atención de un mosquito volando por los cielos. – Lo siento…- Se disculpo bajito, mientras extendía nuevamente sus manos para tomar su canasto, el que no alcanzo, porque su señor lo había alejado de su alcance.

- Entonces no hay problema con que me acompañes a la armería, ¿cierto? – Merlín negó quedamente, mientras se encaminan nuevamente hacia los pastizales en busca de las siguientes hierbas.

- Primero son mis atenciones con usted, luego puedo hacer todo lo que Gaius me pida.

- Eso me parece muy bien. – Comenta con una sonrisa aun más notoria. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que aquel día despertaría de tan buen ánimo, tal vez le hubiese creído algo. En este sentido, el príncipe debía de admitir que conocía a la perfección el recorrido que su siervo transitaba al menos dos o tres veces por semana, no por nada, cada vez que podía, estaba pendiente de lo que su compañero hacia. - …aun hay tiempo suficiente como para ir a buscar las hiervas medicinales e ir a conocer a quien nos ayudara con el resto de las cosas. – Sonrió con entusiasmo a los cuatro vientos. - ¡así me gustan las mañanas!

Y el alba conquistaba.

Las grandes nubes se arremolinaban en lo alto, pero el azul del cielo se abría paso sin esfuerzo, pues ya se sentía la calidez característica de los días de primavera en donde los sauces anclados a orillas del gran lago, mecían sus ramas con los recientes brotes verdes al compas del viento.

Unos cuantos varoncitos dirigieron sus pequeños pasos entusiasmados hacia el lugar en donde el príncipe y su siervo se encontraban concentrados llenando unos frascos con hierbas, por lo que no dudaron en preguntar si su señor se detendría mucho tiempo en aquella labor. Los chicos rieron al recordar lo distraídos que eran aquellos jóvenes mentores, por lo que felices de la vida se arremolinaron a hacer parte de la travesía que significaba llenar las decenas de frascos que el galeno de la corte acostumbraba a pedir al siervo de su príncipe, mas aun cuando tenían mucha gente que atender.

- Se nos va a hacer tarde, ¿no es así Percival? – Dijo tranquilamente León, atrás de todos los hombres que se encontraban sentados frente a él, acto por el cual todos los presentes le observaron con una ceja alzada, lo que le hiso gracia al caballero, quien era guiado de nueva cuenta por el caballero más alto de Camelot a su lado, quien asentía quedamente rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su acompañante hacia la armería que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella estancia.

- Es tarde. – Afirmo escuetamente el hombre más corpulento. Par de palabras que al escucharlas, los jovencitos se pusieron instantáneamente de pie, algo nerviosos y sacudiéndose las ropas, hicieron una rápida reverencia al joven rubio y al moreno, para salir alegremente al encuentro de sus "padrinos", quienes debían de estar esperando por ellos.

- ¡Acabe! – Anuncio el príncipe sacudiéndose las manos. – ¿Nos vamos?

- No sé qué haría mi señor si no tuviéramos a León con nosotros. - Fue el simple comentario que dio Merlín, cuando rápidamente ya había guardado fugazmente los implementos y habían emprendido el camino hacia el mismo lugar que sus amigos.

– Pues para mí, el Dios Cronos es un misterio. – El príncipe rio a sus adentros ante lo dicho, mientras una vez más seguía los pasos de su amigo y le arrebataba de nueva cuenta el canasto de sus manos. - …si no lo fuese, llegaríamos con tiempo a todas partes.

Pero con apuros o sin ellos, la mañana avanzaba tranquilamente y era de esta forma en la que los caballeros se sentían, más aun, la alegría de los varones jóvenes se podía palpar con las manos extendidas en el ambiente que llenaban de buenas energías, mientras muchos de los mayores se aseguraban de que las protecciones de sus ahijados estuvieses bien puestas, otros se retrasaban buscando en la gran armería algún implemento que pudiese servirle.

- Lo siento mucho, señor Gwaine…- Se disculpaba un hombre cuyo físico delataba al instante su antiguo servicio en alguna tropa, pero que por alguna razón lo había dejado atrás. Llevaba el cabello recogido bajo una gran pañoleta y ya traía puestas las botas de trabajo más un delantal de género oscuro y unas cuantas pecheras de cuero pequeñas que llevaba sostenidas en sus grandes manos, mientras dos pequeños y el hombre ya nombrado, buscaban algo por las estanterías. - …al parecer en esta habitación solo se encuentran de este porte, me hubiese gustado ser de ayuda.

- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, pronto vendrá Merlín, él sabrá donde están. – Dijo el pelilargo muy seguro de sus palabras, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al menor de sus ahijados para sentarlo en sus hombros y de esta manera alcanzar una de las estanterías más altas del lugar, donde se encontraban apilados mas implementos de combate. El pequeño disfrutaba sin más los juegos que mantenía su padrino con ellos, lanzando carcajadas, cuando Gwaine le tomo de las manos y le elevo en lo alto.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Mira Fenrir, soy más alto que tú! – Decía orgulloso de sí mismo el menor, mientras se sentaba recto entre los hombros del pelilargo, su compañero hiso un mohín al oírle.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Reclamo al instante y al verse ofendido decidió subirse con algo de dificultad al gran mesón de la sala para correr hasta uno de los estantes más altos e intentar de puntillas, escalar las repisas, lo que impidió el hombre de más edad en el lugar, llamándole la atención al menor, quien luego le miro apenado.

- Lo siento señor. – Se disculpo el mentor de los menores haciendo que estos agacharan la cabeza en disculpas al hombre, quien suspiro algo agotado. – Se que es su primer día y estamos aquí desordenándolo todo y haciendo un gran escándalo, lo sentimos.

- No tiene que hacer eso señor Gwaine, soy yo quien debería saber cómo atenderle.

- Está equivocado mi señor…- Fue la suave, pero segura voz que se oyó entre las grandes puertas de la habitación, dirección a la que todos los presentes pusieron sus miradas.

- ¡Mer-mer! – Le llamo alegremente el autoproclamado "mejor caballero de Camelot" quien al escucharle, se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo para lanzársele a los brazos, labor que no pudo hacer ya que el más bajo le lanzo una mirada que bajo todas las señales debía catalogarse como peligrosa. Se aparto sutilmente cabizbajo y con un puchero notoriamente melancólico en el fruncimiento de sus labios, quienes a ratos se abrían para apelar, pero de los cuales no salían palabras en defensa. -…ya decía que se ha levantado con la maldad dominándole el alma…*suspiro* ¡ouch!

- ¿A quién, se le puede saber, le dice eso? – Pregunto el más bajo tirando uno de los mechones de cabello del pelilargo, quien ahora se encontraba encorvado, saludando con señas al príncipe, quien apenas había aparecido por las puertas del salón, sonrió de lado por el natural actuar de sus amigos y las sorprendidas miradas de los demás presentes, a quienes les dirigió un ademan para que aguardaran un momento, mientras el mismo, se dirigía hacia el gran mesón para posar en él, el canasto que llevaba entre las manos.

- Pero Merlín…- El de piel pálida le miro críticamente, cruzado de brazos en espera de algo coherente. - …prometo que tendré cuidado.

- Eso está bien. Recuerda lo que dije esta mañana, usted está a cargo de jovencitos con mucha energía…más que la suya al menos…así que debe ser capaz de mantener el control, de lo contrario nuestro señor León les dará su cuidado a alguien más. – Dijo seriamente, volviendo su caminar hacia los demás. - …y yo confío en usted…

- ¡Gracias! – Fue lo que se escucho cuando el "mejor caballero de Camelot" le tenia envuelto entre sus brazos y los menores corrían para unírseles en el abrazo de los mayores.

- ¡Gracias Mer-mer! – Agradecieron también los pequeños al unísono en un fugaz abrazo, pues habían dejado de lado a su príncipe, quien paciente esperaba observándolos con buen humor, lo que era poco frecuente.

- Ahora si…buenos días Gwaine, chicos…espero que sean unos buenos días para usted también, mi señor. – Dijo de lo más tranquilo el joven príncipe de esas tierras, mientras tomaba asiento en un lugar junto a él y le tendía la mano en señal de saludo. – Gwenevere me ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un gran honor tenerle entre nosotros desde ahora Sir Geoffrey, mi nombre es Arthur.- El nombrado había quedado muy sorprendido por las palabras de su nuevo señor, al oír aquel nombre.

- Mi señor yo…cuando viaje con mi familia hacia estas bellas tierras, decidí dejar los títulos atrás. Me complacería de sobremanera si no me llamara como uno de sus colegas, hoy soy solo su siervo. – Dijo en completa humildad, el hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

- *suspiro* En estas bellas tierras, como usted dice, no ha de importarnos lo que quiera hacer con sus títulos, si es que en realidad quiere que le llamemos Geoffrey, mi señor…pero he de pedirle que a mí también me llame por mi nombre. Al parecer en este reino el protocolo está muy marcado desde que mi padre es rey, pero me complacería de sobremanera que usted también me tratara como un servidor mas. – El hombre había quedado sorprendido ante las palabras de su nuevo señor y sin dudar había tomado con más fuerza la mano que este le ofrecía en un nuevo saludo de mayor confianza.

- Había oído rumores, su excelencia…mi señor Arthur de sus virtudes, pero mi alma ha quedado complacida con lo que mis oídos han escuchado de usted y hoy puedo comprobarlo también con mis propios ojos. – El príncipe se había echado a reír divertido, aquello era cierto, se hablaban muchas cosas de él fuera de sus tierras, aun cuando solo era un príncipe bastante joven.

- Eso no hace falta mi señor, hoy somos los que somos. – Observo divertido a sus amigos, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia el joven mas pálido del cuarto, a quien se le veía un tanto complicado por los dos menores presentes, quienes lo tenían envuelto entre sus brazos desde la cintura y no le dejaban mover. Al notar esto, Gwaine los observo duramente y a regañadientes los pequeños soltaron a su amigo volviendo junto a su mentor, quien una vez con ellos les agacho la cabeza junto con la suya en señal de disculpa para los demás compañeros presentes, quienes sonrieron de lado. Al parecer el "mejor caballero de Camelot" tendría mucho trabajo por hacer. Una vez el joven mago alcanzo a su señor, este hiso una reverencia a su nuevo compañero. – El es Merlín, quien se encarga de mí.

- Usted es de quien me hablo tanto Gwen, es un gusto. – Dijo complacido el mayor dándole la mano. – Estoy realmente admirado por su trabajo.- El muchacho enrojeció al instante.

- Hago lo que puedo.- Dijo avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Pues ahora me tiene a mí para que me ocupe de las tareas pesadas, que por lo demás, son las mejores…- Sonrisa amplia. –…esa fue una de las razones, mis señores, por las que deje de ser un caballero en esta etapa de mi vida…los caballos y el metal no paraban de llamarme. – Y el brillo en los ojos del hombre mayor no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los comensales en aquella habitación.

- Pues me alegra que ahora se encuentre haciendo lo que su pasión le mande. – Comento entusiasmado el de cabellos rubios, mientras su mirada se topaba a lo lejos, en los pastizales, con sus subordinados, quienes ya tomaban sus lugares. Y el deber comenzó a llamar en el corazón del príncipe, quien poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su pálido amigo, para darle algunas indicaciones. – Merlín…te dejo con Geoffrey para que le enseñes lo que haga falta, ahora voy con León para hablar el tema de su hijo…-Dijo pensativo el príncipe, a lo que el de mayor edad negó felizmente con la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia los demás caballeros a trabes de los grandes ventanales.

- Sir León ya se encargo de mi hijo, mi señor Arthur.

- Realmente no se qué haría sin su ayuda.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, comentario a lo que los demás presentes rieron divertidos. Arthur se puso serio de repente mirando fijamente a los menores, quienes se quedaron sin aliento al notar este detalle. - …sigan riéndose…los estoy viendo y aun no están listos.

- Meeer-meeer…- Le llamaron ambos muchachitos lanzándoseles a los brazos en una súplica demasiado tierna.

- Ayúdanos a encontrar las pecheras, ¿sí? – Pregunto el menor con un puchero, mientras con una de sus pálidas manos se quitaba los buques de los ojos, para poder mirarle tranquilamente.

- Gwaine las estaba buscando, pero no están. – Aseguro el menor mayor con un tono dramáticamente afligido. – El siervo del príncipe suspiro resignado.

- Llevan dos días con él y ya se le parecen… ¡no quiero imaginar que pasara en un par de años! – Dijo el joven mago frunciendo el seño. - … ¡y son tan pequeños! – Dijo divertido, olvidando su frustración inicial, tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello no sería tan malo.

- ¡Los dejooo! – Anuncio entretenido el príncipe, observando cómo su Merlín intentaba caminar hacia un cuarto contiguo con los dos niños a cuestas. - …se me olvidaba, hoy enviare a los ahijados de los ayudantes contigo Merlín, así que espero que tengan un buen día y a ustedes, los quiero en dos minutos afuera.

- ¡Buena suerte! – Les desearon el nuevo siervo y el joven mago, mientras el resto se encaminaba a seguir al joven pálido que se adentraba por fin al cuarto con plena movilidad.

- Woo…Percival ya se llevo una con el.- Comento mas para sí, leyendo un pequeño papel, mientras le tendía las pecheras a los dos mayores para que estos terminaran de vestir a los menores, quienes abrían los brazos para facilitarles la tarea.

- Como sabes eso, ¿eh? – Pregunto curioso el pelilargo cerrando una hebilla. Pero el más bajo le enseño el pedazo de papel y Gwaine asintió quedamente. – Si, fue el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlín no sabía porque, pero durante los últimos días se había pasado mucho tiempo mirando el cielo. De esto se había dado cuenta su príncipe, pero al parecer no le había dado mucha importancia, pues al preguntarle, este solo contestaba que le daba la impresión de haber visto que algo que llegaba de los aires. Y razón tuvo esa mañana al ver como un águila que conocía muy bien se aproximaba al aviario, haciendo gala de sus lindos chillidos, dejando saber que traía algo. Los caballeros amigos del menor le miraron risueños, pues sabían quién era el dueño de aquella ave tan grande.

- Se había demorado Tristán en escribirles, ¿no es así? – Comento cantarinamente Sir Ulrich, mientras emprendían nuevamente el camino hacia los dominios del galeno de la corte, quien seguramente estaría esperando por ellos, pues, por alguna razón, ya era tarde.

- Eso es cierto, ya estaba algo preocupado. – Dijo acongojado el joven de pálida tez, mientras llevaba de la mano junto con Sir Percival a su ahijado, el menor de los niños que aquel año habían entrado a la caballería y que al parecer habían establecido en la inmediatez un lazo muy cercano, pues el pequeño no se alejaba del caballero más temible de Camelot por nada del mundo. Esto lo noto de inmediato el joven mago, quien sonrió de lado al recordarlo. – Tan pronto como acabemos hoy iré a ver de que se trata.

- El amor debe ser… - Comento quedo Sir Richard, haciendo que el resto de los caballeros y de los ahijados mayores asintieran al unísono y suspiraran al recordar de quien hablaban.

Pronto habían llegado donde el galeno, pero el ánimo quedo suspendido en el aire al darse cuenta del escueto silencio que moraba en los aposentos de Gaius, pues leves sollozos se oían en su interior, pues dos damas eran consoladas por el anciano, quien mantenía una mirada algo perdida en uno de los cuartos.

Notas de la autora:

Buenas a todos, espero que les haya gustado, aun que sé que estoy recién comenzando con la historia XDDD cualquier comentario y/o opinión será bien recibida, lo admito! No soy mujer rencorosa XD


	4. 4 Petición

Notas de la Autora:

Holaaaa espero que estén muy bien! Espero que no estén molestas o molestos con la tardanza pero he tenido problemas...más bien es el hecho de ir a la universidad te quita mucho tiempo . pero ya estoy dispuesta a actualizar más seguido! Sin más espero que disfruten!

Shape of my heart

Capítulo IV: Petición.

Por alguna razón los aposentos del galeno se encontraban apagados tanto en sentimiento como en luz, razón por la cual, los varones que hace unos segundos atrás habían atravesado los umbrales del lugar se vieron un poco ofuscados por la atmosfera del recinto. Las damas presentes rápidamente hicieron desaparecer las penas de sus rostros cuando les sintieron irrumpir con temor el lugar e incomodas se creyeron al verse vistas tan vulnerables. Incomodidad que prontamente desapareció al ver a los señores presentes dándoles los respetos en una bella reverencia con una suave entonación, que se les oyó al unísono como pequeños niños ante ellas.

- Buenas mis señores. – Saludo mucho más animada la pupila del rey a los recién llegados, mientras Gwen asentía con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual en un instante ilumino el lugar, mas aun con el mirar gentil que ambas damas les dirigieron a los presentes haciéndoles pasar dentro para que tomaran asiento, pues debían esperar indicaciones.

- ¡Hoy tenemos muchos aprendices! – Dijo alegremente el anciano, cambiando en un segundo su rostro de preocupación, observando más detenidamente al menor que acababa de entrar en el lugar, quien también le miraba atento, como si quisiera descubrir algo. – ¿No son más pequeños cada vez o solo es mi impresión? – Hiso su observación el galeno dando un suspiro divertido, mientras recibía gustoso de parte de Merlín, lo que había encargado esa mañana.

- ¡Pero si es muy lindo! - Comento Gwen acercándose al menor, quien se contrajo un poco, escondiendo la mitad del rostro entre las ropas de su mentor, dejando solo uno de sus ojos atento al movimiento a su alrededor. Percival en apoyo a su aprendiz, coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, para que se sintiese más seguro. Hecho esto, el menor se acurruco más en el cuerpo del mayor, tomando con sus pequeñas manos dos de los dedos del caballero sobre su frente, quien sintió su opresión y sonrió en una leve mueca, acto a lo que los demás también sonrieron.

Al parecer el menor estaba nervioso.

- ¿Es su pupilo mi señor Percival? – Pregunto acercándose también la bruja, mientras se hincaba muy cerca de ellos con la intención de tomar una de las manos al pequeño. El caballero simplemente asintió orgulloso.

Al sentir la presencia de otra persona a su lado el menor sintió curiosidad. Levantó dos de los dedos de la gran mano que cubría su cabeza y ojos, para poder observar lo que pasaba. Pero al verle se quedo sorprendido de quien era…muchas veces le había visto por los campos, pero nunca aquella dama le había mirado. La mujer de largos cabellos le sonrió como esperando algo de su pequeña persona, así que le hablo.

- Gabrielle. – Dijo la dulce voz del menor, acto al que los demás quedaron confundidos.

- Es su nombre. – Asintió el Caballero más temible de Camelot, ante la extrañeza del resto de los presentes y la mirada atenta de su señora.

- Es un nombre muy lindo. – Comento Merlín, mientras sacaba algunos implementos y los colocaba sobre un gran mesón en el centro del salón por petición de Gaius, quien también tendía algunas mezclas de hierbas sobre otro de los mesones, poniendo ya a trabajar a los pupilos del resto de los caballeros, que ya eran bastante más crecidos y podían seguir indicaciones más complejas. El pupilo de Percival sonrió feliz de la vida al comentario del mago. Miro por unos segundos a su maestro y este le asintió. En el acto el menor se dirigió donde el moreno para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

- Mi señora, mi señor Gaius, debemos partir. – Anuncio Gwen al momento en que recibía un gran canasto de parte de Joseph, quien saludó a todos los presentes algo sorprendido de ver a tantas personas en el lugar.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Dijo un poco alarmada Morgana, mientras se dirigía con prisa dentro de una de las habitaciones interiores.

- ¿Que ocurre, mi querida Gwen? – Pregunto preocupado el mago, mientras los caballeros se acercaban al mesón en donde se encontraba Merlín empaquetando algunas cosas y la muchacha con preocupación visible en su mirar tomo asiento frente a este, junto a los caballeros.

- Es el rey…- Dijo tristemente y un poco nerviosa, pues estrujaba con sus pequeñas manos uno de los pañuelos que Gaius le había tendido momentos anteriores. - …hoy como siempre fuimos a verle muy temprano, pues por noticias del señor Lethol, nos enteramos de que otra vez se encontraba murmurando cosas sin sentido en sueños, pero nada coherente como para que Gaius pudiese ayudar en algo…*suspiro* pero hoy le hablo muy claro a mi señora, le platico sobre nuestro señor Arthur y… sobre una mujer, que al parecer tiene rasgos similares a Morgana…se le veía muy afectado.

- ¿Una mujer? – Pregunto pensativo el moreno, terminando de envolver lo que su Gaius le había pedido con tanto cuidado. – Sera que nuestro rey ha soñado con su amada cuñada.- Acoto sin querer la cosa, mientras le tendía un ramo con Narcisos amarillos a Gabrielle, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos por la belleza de las flores, mas aun, lanzo una pequeña risita al ver que su mentor se le acercaba con un gran florero y lo dejaba estar frente a ellos en el gran mesón, mientras Merlín le tendía un par de tijeras al mayor, por lo que pronto el caballero se acomodo en el mesón sosteniendo a su ahijado, para que no fuera a dañarse en el proceso, mientras cortaban las flores.

- Eso me temo… - Continuo Gwen, observando enternecida la escena frente a ella. Pero sus facciones se ensombrecieron al recordar lo sucedido un par de horas atrás. - …pero aquello no es lo que más nos preocupa. – La muchacha suspiro pesadamente mirando a los demás caballeros ante ella, quienes la observaban preocupados. – Son sus arrebatos…esta mañana entro en coraje lanzando lejos a Delmer, el menor de los protegidos del señor Lethol, el principal del rey…- Dijo aclarando el asunto hacia los demás caballeros. Dio una pausa, observando con intensidad a su amigo de ojos claros, quien sorprendido lo entendió, su amiga estaba preocupada por el bienestar del tío de su Morgana, concluyendo en lo que mas temía…- …el rey descargo su ira sobre el pequeño y termino por romperle un brazo. – Concluyo mirando intensamente hacia los cuartos interiores de los aposentos del galeno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un suave tarareo se oyó en tanto se abrieron con pausa las enormes puertas del lugar, dando una sensación tranquilizadora, mas aun por la tenue luz cálida que se colaba entre los gruesos cortinajes casi transparentes que cubrían la gran cama del rey de Camelot, dejando los alrededores en una verdadera penumbra.

Lethol no se inmuto en cuanto sintió el abrir de las puertas, menos cuando unos suaves pasos se aproximaban lentamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba tendido con el rey. Su mirar estaba clavado en las gruesas cuerdas que sostenían los pesados cortinajes, mientras era acunado por el lento respirar de su rey, quien le tenía sujeto fuertemente del cabello a la altura del corazón, pero no por eso se sentía incomodo, simplemente la envejecida mano de su protector le tenía preso sobre su pecho que bajaba y subía conforme a los arrullos que sus labios dejaban salir. Con la calma que lo caracterizaba, dirigió su mirada hacia unas blanquecinas manos que se abrieron paso entre los pesados cortinajes y una dulce sonrisa lo inundo por completo. El joven pupilo de Gaius le devolvió la sonrisa humildemente, mientras abría espacio y se hacía a un lado para que Morgana pudiese tomar asiento en la cabecera del lecho.

La jovencita saludo a su tío con una caricia en la mejilla, mientras acompañaba al de rubios cabellos en su entonación, haciendo que el rey decidiera abrir sus ojos lentamente, como si estuviese siendo dopado con algún medicamento; pues observo a sus dos protegidos con la confusión en su mirada. La joven mujer en un movimiento lento se quito las zapatillas y se incorporo dentro del lecho llevándose en el camino a Merlín a quien le ofreció asiento en el lugar que ella había ocupado recientemente. El mago sonrió apenado mientras era incentivado por aquellas dos personas a que les acompañara en el canto. El muchacho les hiso caso.

Morgana llevo una de sus manos hacia la frente del rey, pues tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y se veía en su letargo un poco agitado. Al contacto se asusto y observo con preocupación a su joven amigo quien le entendió al instante. El moreno observo al galeno, quien se encontraba alistando unas pócimas, pero al fijarse con la vista, el anciano decidió cambiar los medicamentos, dándole la aprobación de inmediato con un ademan, para que el jovencito hiciese los procedimientos por él.

Ante la aprobación del galeno, la doncella dirigió una de las manos de Merlín hacia una de las del rey, quien al sentirle, le observo con cansancio por unos segundos, hasta darse cuenta de algo, pues cambio su mirada a una de un profundo dolor, mientras los tres seguían entonando la suave melodía.

- Gorlois…- Susurro sin fuerzas, cegado completamente por el dolor que sentía, mientras el joven mago confundido seguía sosteniendo una de las grandes manos de su rey en una suave caricia. Pero un leve quejido por parte del cuñado del rey se escucho, alarmando a los presentes y asustando a los más jóvenes.

En su reaccionar al ver a Merlín, Uther Pendragon cayó en una profunda tristeza y en un segundo, se encontraba tirando de los cabellos rubios de su cuñado, cuando momentos antes los había estado acariciando, dándole mucha paz. El joven mago asustado por la reacción del hombre tomo la mano que tenia entre las suyas llevándosela al pecho, mientras intentaba decir algo por la angustia. Morgana, quien seguía tarareando con su tío, le pidieron que se calmara con la mirada. "estoy bien" había modulado el principal del rey, mientras aguantaba el dolor que sentía y la jovencita en una idea rápida le susurro unas palabras al oído del joven mago, quien asintió algo nervioso e indeciso por los aconteceres. Pero la pena del rey era grande, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por segunda vez ese día.

- Gorlois…lo siento…- Dijo con tanta pena, que el corazón de Lethol se detuvo por unos segundos, completamente conmocionado, dejando su canto y solo oyéndose las voces más jóvenes en la habitación con la melodía.

Con decisión, el joven moreno se acerco al rey, quien le miraba con una pena contenida inimaginable años atrás, la cual envolvió a los presentes en un sentimiento mutuo; pero aun así, Merlín le miro directamente a los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y le acaricio las mejillas. Al contacto, el respirar del rey se contuvo, como si tuviese miedo de las palabras que saldrían de aquella boca, la que le sonrió dulcemente y con una mirada cómplice se le acerco aun mas.

- No fue su culpa, mi señor…- Dijo el moreno desde lo más profundo de su corazón, mas aun sintió sus palabras al notar como una brillante sonrisa ilumino el rostro envejecido del rey, que aun dejaba caer lagrimas por el camino, pues una carcajada cansada inundo la habitación.

- … ¿Me perdonas?... – Pregunto incrédulo, con la voz raspada.

- Lo perdono, mi señor. – Fue lo que dulcemente le contesto el mago, mientras notaba como soltaba de su agarre al tío de su Morgana.

- No…no sabes…lo feliz que me hace…- Dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible, mientras la voz y el cuerpo le temblaban en un intento por alcanzar el rostro del joven frente a él.

- No se esfuerce, mi señor. – Le aconsejo el moreno tomando su mano y ayudándole a posarla en una de sus mejillas, mientras él se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para posar sus labios en la frente del rey por unos segundos y de ese modo poder medir su temperatura. - …Tiene que descansar. – Concluyo, al notar lo alta que esta estaba, por lo que Merlín se separo un poco, manteniendo la otra mano en la frente de su señor, mientras le modulaba a su Gaius lo que necesitaba. El galeno le tendió en la inmediatez un paño helado, para ayudar a bajar la fiebre que tenia. Una vez puesto, le tendió unos frascos.

Y el arrullo de los tres continuaba su andar.

- Siempre has sido…muy benevolente, Gorlois…- Concluyo el rey, cerrando los ojos claros una vez que el menor le dio a beber las pócimas y le acariciaba las manos en conjunto con Morgana y Lethol, a quien aun le caían algunas gruesas lágrimas de vez en cuando, producto de las palabras de su señor, mientras notaba como el palpitar del corazón de su rey se tranquilizaba una vez más. -…tanto como tú, mi bella Igraine…- Susurro una vez más y con sus últimas fuerzas dirigió su mirada y las caricias de los cabellos a su cuñado, quedándose tan débil, que el Dios del sueño no tuvo más opción que llevárselo con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día había pasado en un suspiro y por alguna razón el cálido sol se había esfumado a cambio de muchas nubes en el cielo, dando una sensación semejante al clima antes de que la lluvia irrumpa en el cielo. Era mitad de la tarde y muchas de las familias ya se habían retirado a sus casas sustitutas, mientras el menor de los médicos, Joseph, se encargaba de atender a unas pequeñas damitas con algunas heridas menores.

- No se preocupen, pequeñas, no quedara marca alguna. ¡Lo prometo! – Había asegurado Gaius mientras las menores sonreían embobadas al chico de castaños bucles, mientras realizaba de lo más concentrado su labor con sumo cuidado, pues se trataba de un par de señoritas.

- Creo que me has mentido otra vez, Merlín…- Dijo de forma picara Gwaine, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al más bajo, rodeando su cintura y posando su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras hacía que este dejara de lado sus labores para dirigirle el cuerpo y voltearle por sobre sus talones, hacia la dirección del menor de los discípulos del galeno.

- ¿eh…que es lo que dice? – Preguntó confundido el mago, a lo que se respondió solo al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo le señalaba y una sonrisa juguetona apareció sin más en su rostro. - Lo que pasa, es que usted esta celoso, mi querido amigo. – El más alto rio en burla de las palabras del menor, apretándolo más en sus brazos. – ¡Hey! – Se queja el mago al sentir la fuerza rodeándolo y dejándole sin respirar, acto por el cual, el más alto se llevo una patada bien dada en las canillas. – ¿Quería decirme algo?

- … voy a considerar reclamarle algo de nuevo, mi Merlín. – Concluyo, sobándose el lugar de la patada, mientras el mago seguía con sus labores. – Pero es verdad, quien se lleva más halagos es Joseph, ¿no lo cree usted?

- ¡Ah! Eso es porque hace muy bien su trabajo, estoy muy contento. – Dijo el joven mago con una gran sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba de nueva cuenta hacia las estanterías del segundo piso, por las barandillas. - …además, los demás se han ido a reubicar a las demás familias, así que no puede formarse una opinión aun, ya que no están con nosotros…bueno, al menos los demás caballeros han llegado temprano el día de hoy. – Dijo con una alegría mayor a lo que el autoproclamado, mejor caballero de Camelot, le respondió de la misma forma, yendo hacia donde Joseph y las damitas mientras se hacía espacio para seguir mirando a su amigo en el segundo piso.

- ¿Y Arthur? – Pregunto al aire sin ninguna formalidad el joven pelilargo, a lo que recibió un suave golpe en el estomago, de unas cuantas telas blancas por parte de Gwen quien acababa de entrar al salón, las cuales recibió torpemente por reflejo para dejarlas sobre el gran mesón. No se había dado cuenta de que acababa de entrar a la instancia y se había ido a saludar a Gaius, quien ese día no podía estar de mejor humor. – Lo siento, mi Gwen ¿Dónde está el señor Arthur?

- Se encuentra con el señor Lethol teniendo una conversación. – Concluyo la joven mientras se dirigía con prisa hacia la entrada, para ayudarle a su señora quien también venia cargando un par de cosas hacia la estancia del galeno. – ¿Está bien mi señora? Le dije que podía con todo, no debió molestarse.

- ¿Por qué a las damas les agrada hacer las cosas por sí mismas? – Se pregunta perturbado y refunfuñando Sir Gwaine, mientras tomaba con suma elegancia, los canastos y telas a las mujeres de entre los brazos, mientras ellas, entre risas y molestia dejaban ir de sus manos los objetos que traían. Pero el ánimo les cambio al notar a Merlín bajando por las escaleras con una pila de libros grandes y viejos, quien al parecer no se había percatado se su presencia. Cuando el mago las noto, las doncellas le lanzaron un par de besos como saludo y este en un ademan para recibir los besos en el aire, se resbalo un par de escalones hacia abajo, quedando sentado en la mitad de su trayecto logrando que ningún libro se le fuera de las manos. Las mujeres en reacción, corrieron a atenderle, pero al llegar rieron dulcemente al notar como el mago al verlas, se había llevado la mano con la que atrapo sus cariños al corazón con una gran sonrisa.

Gwaine se acerco a ver el porqué de tantas risas cómplices, pues él no había visto nada, mas aun, estaba un poco triste porque le habían dejado hablando solo en una esquina del salón. Pronto noto a su querido Merlín sentado en medio de las escalas y asumió, que por el sonido que había sentido, había tenido un pequeño accidente, por lo que se acerco para arrebatarle la pila de libros de su regazo y los dejo sobre el mesón más próximo, donde las recién llegadas tomaron asiento y observaban como el mejor caballero de Camelot ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias Gwaine.

- No es nada. – Dijo aun más pensativo que veces anteriores, mientras observaba a las damas detenidamente.

- ¿Que ocurre Gwaine? – Pregunto divertida Morgana, mientras miraba cómplice a su mejor amiga, quien se había cubierto la boca para no reírse estruendosamente.

- Ustedes y Merlín…son muy parecidos….- Comento mas para sí que para los demás. - … ¿Por qué les gusta hacer las cosas por sí mismas, si siempre hay alguien quien les puede ayudar?

- Porque para eso existen caballeros atentos como usted, quienes pueden servir y ayudar a los demás. – Comentó contento Gaius, mientras se despedía tiernamente de las pequeñas damitas en el umbral de su estancia, quienes se irían acompañadas por Joseph hasta sus casas. – Vayan con cuidado.

- Pero…tan solo digo que podrían darnos algún tipo de señal… para socorrerlas.- Comento su opinión, sentido en lo más profundo mientras tomaba asiento entre las damas y el mago.

- Si fuese así de fácil, no existirían los amigos mi Gwain. Además en temas de mujeres es mejor no formar parte de la conversación, es necesario guardar un poco el misterio, ¿no lo cree? – Comenta de lo más seria Gwen, a lo que Morgana rio divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro del caballero.

- ¡Mi Gwen! Si le dice eso a los chicos, no querrán saber nunca más de alguna mujer. – Concluyo la maga, frase a la que los cuatro quedaron en silencio por unos segundos observando atentamente el rostro del caballero, quien no tenía idea a que se referían las damas. Bueno, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas unos segundos después.

- ¡Vamos! No es cierto. Lo sentimos, es culpa de nosotras por querer hacer las cosas a nuestra manera. – Dijo Gwen contentísima, mientras recibía una libreta de parte de su señora.

- Solo espero que cuando necesiten de nuestra ayuda, sinceramente nos la hagan saber. – Concluyo de mejor humor, mientras aquella libreta que tenia Gwen en sus pequeñas manos, se había robado por completo su atención.

– Por cierto cariño…- Dijo Morgana, posando una de sus manos en las del muchacho a su lado con una gran sonrisa. - …muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

- No…no fue nada. – Aseguro, negando con la cabeza. - Hice lo que pude. – Dijo consciente de su situación en el castillo, a lo que la pelinegra le modulo de nueva cuenta sus agradecimientos con una gran sonrisa.

- Gorlois fue mi padre. – Dijo la muchacha tomando una cinta, para entregársela a Gwen, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para acercarse al moreno. Todo esto siendo visto por una curiosidad enorme por parte del mejor caballero de Camelot, quien hasta ahora no se había atrevido a interrumpirlos, pues creía que al verles encontraría sus respuestas. - ...lo único que sé es que murió un año antes de que Arthur naciera, eso es todo...-Comento algo pensativa mientras observaba como su adorada criada realizaba algunos nudos con respecto a la cinta que le había entregado, terminando por conseguirle un par más a su amiga. -…y al parecer nuestro rey tiene preferencias con algunas personas ahora que los años le han caído encima. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, Merlín? – Comento más alegre la de ojos claros.

- ¿Eh? – Le miro desorientado el joven pálido, mientras observaba con gran curiosidad a sus dos amigas, quienes le rodearon.

- Gwen necesita algunos datos importantes. – Comento la morena sin tomarle importancia, mientras agrupaba algunas telas y el nombrado era incentivado a pararse por petición de la doncella de la pupila del rey.

- Aguarda un segundo Mer-Mer. – Le dijo sonriente el pelilargo, mientras recibía algunos alimentos de parte del anciano. – Muchas gracias Gaius.

- ¿Uh? – El poema en el rostro del moreno era muy gracioso, pues su Gwen le estaba tomando algunas medidas con aquella cinta, la cual anudaba de vez en cuando, lo que le perturbo de cierta forma. - ¿Qué hace mi Gwen?

- ¿Qué color será? ¿Ya lo saben?- Pregunto divertido el caballero al notar que su amigo no tenía idea que hacían con él.

- !Ssshhhh! – Es una sorpresa, ¿ya le ha visto la cara que ha puesto? – Comento divertida la criada mientras le daba las gracias al galeno por un té que le había preparado. Y unas suaves risas se oyeron en el cuarto, mientras el mago no tenía más opción que dejarse hacer y estirar los brazos como le pedía la pupila del rey.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hacen a Merlín? – Pregunto curioso el príncipe de Camelot desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras recibía un pan recientemente preparado por el galeno de la corte a quien saludo con un cariñoso abrazo.

- Si Gwen… ¿podrías decirnos que es lo que le estás haciendo a nuestro Merlín? – Le pregunta Morgana con una sonrisa cómplice hacia su sierva, mientras estira sobre el mesón algunas telas con el rostro tan iluminado, que nadie se atrevería a preguntar más.

- ¿Qué le he estado haciendo, mi señora? No tengo la menor idea de lo que me está preguntando, ¿usted sabe algo, mi queridísimo Gwaine? – Le responde de lo más divertida la doncella, mientras escondía lo que estaba haciendo dentro de sus ropas y tomaba asiento a un lado de Gwaine, quien le tendía una de sus manos para ayudarle a tomar asiento junto a él. El nombrado negó con la cabeza de manera divertida, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la mujer para demostrar complicidad.

- Para nada mi bella Gwenevere, el príncipe solo imagina cosas.

- Bien, no tiene importancia. Creo que será mejor que no me entere. –suspiro- ¿Nos vamos Merlín?

- Si, mi señor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Desde la primera vez que lo oí de sus labios no lo podía creer..."Percival, ese es el nombre de mi primer amigo" fue lo que me dijo al atardecer con la sonrisa más bella que mis ojos hayan visto en su corta existencia. Una de las oraciones que más amo en la vida fue dicha antes de que su difunta madre se lo llevase entre los brazos a encontrarse con los sueños la noche en que cumpliría sus seis primeras primaveras. Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

_El destino nos separo quince largos años y aun oigo en sueños los llantos de la despedida. Tuvimos la suerte de reencontrarnos y de disfrutar nuestra compañía, aun cuando los días se sientan como estrellas fugases que pasan rápidamente, al igual que los recuerdos de la música alegre y las risas de nuestra fiesta, los bailes y la comida duraron varios días…no tiene idea, mi León, de lo feliz que soy._

_Gracias a usted y al destino he conseguido un pupilo. La templanza lo invade al igual que a usted, ¡si supiera que durante la madrugada mis manos le han fabricado implementos en tan solo unas cuantas horas! _

_Vera usted, el señor de mis sueños, como mi vida ha sido bendecida de muchas formas, mas de las que imagine alguna vez. Sin embargo, hoy le he dejado en este sobre, unas palabras en su escritorio para que lo viese cuando sus sutiles pasos le lleven al hogar al termino de sus. No ha de extrañarle, pues suele recibir cartas mías. Lo que debe parecer extraño a sus ojos es el pulso de mis manos…él es quien no deja que le pregunte algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes con usted._

_Mi ser ha estado pensando constantemente durante esta semana…sobre dos caballeros altamente condecorados por nuestro futuro rey al que le debemos más que la vida y nuestra lealtad. Mi corazón late fuerte de solo recordar la ceremonia que unió nuestras vidas hace siete hermosos días, de pensar en cómo seguimos con las tradiciones paganas de nuestros ancestros y como con orgullo nos presentamos ante el pueblo y nuestros amigos para la unión de manos…_

_Sé que no podre escribir lo que quiero con tantas ganas preguntarle, pero espero que lo entienda…el cuerpo me tiembla al igual que la voz al releer lo que mis manos le han escrito con cariño. Solo aguarde un momento, pronto, al terminar mis deberes le visitare y si me adentro en sus aposentos sin hacer ruido, no se asuste, solo espero que tome mis manos y me regale la dulce mirada que sus ojos tienen."_

Fue lo que mentalmente releía por segunda vez el de ojos verdes, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de sus aposentos. El nerviosismo le calaba hondo, pero se tranquilizaba al llegar al final, al releer por quinta vez la dulce despedida de quien con tantos temblores le había escrito aquellas palabras.

- ...Siempre mi corazón ha sido suyo… - Pronuncio con tanta felicidad la despedida de aquella carta, que las lagrimas le amenazaron con verse muy presentes en sus mejillas. -...Le amo, más allá de lo que el cuerpo o el alma podrían decirle...

- Su amado Percival. - Fueron las palabras que más había estado esperando oír León durante los momentos en que se encontraba atrapado por las palabras vertiginosas y emocionadas de su caballero, quien apareció de un momento a otro, como lo anunciaban ya sus palabras en las hojas que se refugiaban en sus pálidas manos.

En el momento en el que el de verde mirar le oyó, su cuerpo, atraído como una pequeña embarcación a un remolino, se le lanzo a los brazos que cálidos le recibieron con un profundo cariño por varios segundos, hasta que el más bajo le guio el camino hacia los pies de su lecho para observarle con una alegría inmensa, mientras que torpemente y sin darle la espalda al mayor dejaba con cuidado la carta que acababa de leer sobre su escritorio y volvía rápidamente para tomar asiento junto al recién llegado y con esto coger sus grandes manos y acariciarlas, pues el gran hombre estaba temblando por completo. León le miro expectante, intentando calmarle con caricias a sus manos pero solo consiguió que temblara con mayor intensidad, por lo que su preocupación aumento, pues el semblante del caballero había cambiado a una decisión muy fuerte.

- Mi Percival, ¿está usted bien? – Le hablo mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro del caballero, quien le detuvo en el acto para rápidamente ponerse de pie y alejarle torpemente.

- León...- Pronuncio tan triste que algo se quebró en el corazón del rubio, quien se puso de pie para acercarse al más alto, sin lograr verle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto ya asustado por el actuar del hombre. – ¿Percival...? – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando el más alto le miro fijamente, apartándole con delicadeza las manos del pelilargo.

- Debía pedirle...algo muy importante, pero no puedo. – Dijo en un tono demasiado serio, lo que no dejo reaccionar a León, quien le observaba a cierta distancia, pues el mayor no dejaba que se le acercase. - No puedo, lo siento.

- ¿Percival, Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto siguiéndole los pasos, pero el más alto le observo de manera seria, pocas veces antes vista, lo que paralizo al caballero de aquellos aposentos.

Sin decir más, el caballero más temible de Camelot continúo con la marcha. El de rubios cabellos al reaccionar noto que Percival ya se encontraba en el primer piso de su casa, por lo que corrió a encontrarle.

- Han pasado siete días ya. – Le confesó ya compuesto del actuar del caballero, quien al oírle se detuvo en su andar. – Se que nos ha costado bastante, pero yo esperaba que entendiera...- Dijo con tristeza en sus palabras mientras notaba sin querer que el más alto apretaba con fuerza los puños. "Está enojado" se dijo así mismo mientras bajaba de las pocas escaleras que le separaban. León se decidió a intentarlo de nuevo. - ...esperaba que entendiera que lo amo.

- No puedo. – Dijo con impotencia contenida el más alto. – Usted no es una dama. – Concluyo firmemente, para unos segundos después, al no ver respuesta del más bajo, se decidió a seguir con su camino.

Y la puerta se cerró ante la figura de León.


	5. 5 Pesares

Shape of my heart

Capítulo V: Pesares.

Las tierras de la Gran Britania eran famosas por su difícil clima y abundante vegetación, además de los famosos nombres que se oían desde otras tierras, quienes cantaban canciones y escribían poemas repletos de seres mágicos, magos poderosos y bestias que eran dominadas por un prospero reino de nobles, todos ellos virtuosos, carentes de defectos y fuertes convicciones. Lo mas alejado de la verdad, se dijo para si mismo Merlín, pensamiento acompañado de su respectiva risa prudente, mientras se encontraba doblando algunas prendas en medio de la gran alfombra que cobijaba el salón de los aposentos de su señor, quien de vez en cuando se distraía en tanto firmaba algunos documentos importantes en su escritorio. Sin embargo, Arthur termino velozmente con sus deberes y solamente se dedicaba a mirar a su amigo mientras realizaba lo que estuviese haciendo en un completo silencio, asombrado por las expresiones de autosatisfacción del moreno al acabar con su trabajo.

Muchas veces el príncipe se había preguntado sobre los pensamientos de su Merlín, pues solía reírse solo por algún asunto y sin más tarareaba alguna tonada mientras realizaba sus tareas. ¿Locura? por ningún motivo, simplemente era completamente feliz y él también lo era. Mas feliz que en épocas anteriores y definitivamente mucho mas que en la niñez.

- ¿Ya acabo con sus asuntos? - Pregunto con una gran sonrisa el joven mago cuando noto como un par de ojos le veían a cierta distancia. Dio media vuelta en su puesto y elevo la vista, mientras el joven rubio se acercaba junto a él, para tomar asiento a un lado de las grandes pilas de ropa que ocupaban los grandes sillones alrededor de la chimenea que iluminaba cálidamente el lugar.

- Afortunadamente por hoy.- Dijo perezosamente recostándose en la alfombra con la vista al cielo.- Mi tío me hablo sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana. ¿Cómo se encuentra Delmer?

- Por lo que pude ver, su padre solo le fracturo el brazo, así que supongo que su recuperación no tardara tanto tiempo. – El moreno observo pensativo a su señor por un momento, pero pronto continúo. -…Lo que si me preocupo cuando Gaius me hablo, fue que el pequeño tenia algunos cortes profundos, sangro bastante producto del golpe que recibió. Tendrá que tomar reposo por algunos días y aun que debe estar descansando, seria buena idea que usted le fuera a ver ¿No lo cree? - Dice con una mueca divertida que el príncipe no pudo descifrar del todo. - ...por ahí me contaron que el pequeño Delmer siente una gran admiración por usted. - Fue lo que le susurro divertido al notar la expresión de temor fingido de su príncipe, quien no le tomo mucha importancia.

- ¿Lo dices por que es al único pequeño al que no le he dado miedo? si lo piensas...es triste, además esos rumores deben ser infundados por Morgana. Le he dicho a usted que no le crea todo lo que dice, es muy buena manipulando a las personas. - Concluyo incorporándose y tomando asiento a un lado del brujo. -Por cierto, mi padre le confundió con el señor Gorlois. No tuve el gusto de conocerle, pero al parecer usted si lleva con sigo cierto aire a él.

- Eso puede explicar muchas cosas. - Pensó en voz alta por lo que se vio observado curiosamente por su señor, quien ya había vuelto a fruncir el ceño y el como de costumbre, poso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio para suavizar la expresión.

- Tal vez si se dejara crecer un poco el cabello, mi padre no le molestaría tanto. – Comento tomando algunos mechones del cabello ya crecido del más bajo, quien se lo pensó un poco.

- No se si seria muy bueno. Por lo menos al señor Gorlois le tiene aprecio, no sé que pensara si alguien que no fuese su cuñado le atendiese. – Se rio de sus propias palabras al imaginarse la situación. – Lo mas seguro es que me corra del cuarto y me mande al cepo.

- No lo dudo, pero es como si se hubiese olvidado de usted y en mi opinión, borrar de la memoria su rostro es muy difícil. – Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una de sus manos al moreno para que se ponga de pie. – Hace pocos días me pregunto sobre usted y como sentí curiosidad le respondí sus dudas. Le prometí que le llevaría conmigo para que le viese…a sentido nostalgia por algunos siervos que ya no están o no le atienden, aquello le extraña y me vuelve a preguntar. Le conté como era usted y no me creyó.

- Tampoco ha de creerle cuando le comente que quien le atendió esta mañana era su siervo y no su cuñado. – Comento risueñamente, mientras guardaba una a una las prendas que había estado trabajando hace unos minutos.

- Le entristece saber que su cuñado anda deambulando por el castillo realizando tareas que no le competen, pero lo que mas dolor le causa es que sea tan austero con las visitas. – Comento acercándole la ultima pila de ropa. – Tendré que llevarle con mas frecuencia donde el viejo ogro.

- No se burle, pues los ogros existen. – Recrimino al instante el muchacho, mientras era visto de manera graciosa por el príncipe. – Por lo demás, no creo ser el único…su tío debe sufrir de igual forma al verle en aquel estado. No se como me sentiría si me confundiesen con la difunta esposa de alguien.

- Pero parece que lo lleva bastante bien, nunca se ha quejado, al menos no me ha comentado nada a cambio. – Aclaro, tomando los papeles que hace unos momentos había estado revisando. – Aprovechare de ir a ver a Gaius y a Delmer, de camino pasare por León, debo programar el entrenamiento de mañana.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo a las instrucciones de su itinerario para la tarde.

- Y usted debería ir a mostrarle el aviario al señor Geoffrey. – Comento divertido, mientras Merlín le abría la puerta de sus aposentos para dejarle al paso a su señor. – Por la mañana vi llegar a Merry…creo que es difícil ignorar a un halcón joven haciendo gala de sus habilidades de vuelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le hiso algo a Gwaine? – Pregunto preocupado, caminando ya por los pasillos de las grandes escaleras que daban al hall principal repletos de los colores cálidos de la tarde.

- Solo unos cuantos arañazos, nada que los cariños de sus ahijados no puedan sanar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El dios del tiempo fue cruel con el por ese día. Llevaba un largo período en la bañera con el agua hasta el mentón, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun estaba ahí sin siquiera moverse. Miro a su alrededor y noto como nunca, que sus prendas se encontraban desperdiciadas por el suelo a un lado de donde se encontraba, sin embargo no le importo mucho, porque recordaba haber dejado su armadura en lo alto. Noto como sin querer ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, lo que noto gracias a la luz del sol que entraba desde sus ventanales completamente abiertos, los cuales le daban una sensación de que fuera muy temprano. Tal vez si era temprano y él no se habría dado cuenta, pero aquello no podía ser, pues le hubiesen venido a ver tarde o temprano ya sea por su querido siervo o sus queridos amigos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír un leve toque que escucho desde lejos. Por alguna razón todo desde aquella tarde lo sentía lento, tal vez era su cabeza la que no quería tener idea de lo que pasaba, siempre y cuando no molestase al resto. No debía preocuparles.

- Adelante. – Dijo con poca intensidad, mientras observaba los bordados de bellos pájaros cantores que tenia en el gran biombo que separaba el área del aseo con el resto del cuarto, pues no había querido correr las cortinas, se hacia falto de la luz que se podía colar por los grandes ventanales de su alcoba. Sin embargo, los sutiles golpes se volvieron a oír.

- Mi señor León, ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto una voz cargada con preocupación desde el otro lado del cuarto, por lo que se decidió por tomar asiento en su lugar para que este le pudiese oír.

- Si, aquí estoy. – Rápidamente opto por desperezarse y comenzar a tallarse el cuerpo, pues no recordaba si se había lavado ya o tenía la intención de hacerlo.

- Perdóneme por entrar, pero me preocupe al no verle salir por tanto tiempo. – Se disculpo el joven e hiso unas reverencias ya dentro del cuarto, aun cuando estaba seguro de que su señor no podía verle, mientras observaba de reojo los implementos del caballero cuidadosamente dejados sobre el gran lecho en un costado de la habitación.

- No se preocupe Fedric, no es nada.- Dijo con una completa calma en sus palabras.

- ¿Esta usted seguro? – Insistió el joven fornido, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cota de mallas de su amo y aquellos implementos que podía ver, pues tendría que esperar a que su señor terminase con el baño para recoger las ropas que veía en el suelo desde el otro lado de la habitación. – Allen se encontraba muy preocupado por usted. Me pidió que le viniese a ver, pues ha visto a su señor Percival muy pensativo y triste desde que llego a su casa hace unas pocas horas…lo siento si le hice sentir mal de alguna forma. – Concluyo rápidamente, sintiéndose pésimo de él mismo por ser tan directo, más aun con su señor a quien apreciaba tanto.

- No… - Dijo pensativo, mientras salía de la gran bañera para cubrirse rápidamente con un gran lienzo. – No se disculpe… ¿Que es aquello que me decía? – Pregunto con tristeza en sus palabras, mientras se asomaba con pudor por los grandes biombos, al tiempo en que se decidía si era apropiado mostrarse de aquella manera ante un buen amigo. El siervo al verle asomarse por acto reflejo se volteo al instante.

- No logramos entender que ocurre… la razón de que el señor Percival haya dejado pasar tantos días. – Le confirma de lo más apenado el joven alto, mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y en sentido contrario al señor a quien servía. - …perdóneme mi señor León, si no le miro al hablarle, pero es que no me perdonaría a mi mismo si le viese…usted me entiende. – Concluyo carraspeando en su lugar, para intentar mantener la compostura.

- Lo-lo entiendo…-Asintió el de rubia barba, al momento en que procuraba envolverse aun mas entre las telas, sin embargo a cada pequeño paso, pequeñas gotas de agua marcaban el lento camino hacia su lecho en donde tomo asiento de espaldas a su confidente, mientras observaba por el gran ventanal de su habitación como comenzaba a caer lentamente la tarde de ese día.

Un suspiro de cansancio y una sonrisa triste aparecieron con calma.

- Puedo imaginar como se siente, mi señor. – Levanto instintivamente la cabeza, encontrándose con un gran bulto de mantas en el lado opuesto del lecho. Su señor León había tomado asiento en uno de los bordes de la suave cama y unos ligeros temblores casi imperceptibles llamaron la atención del muchacho, quien suspiro con cariño mientras le daba la vuelta al lecho, casi hincándose, aun que el joven no llego a tocar el suelo para quedar a la altura de su señor, en donde se percato de los casi nulos intentos por disimular las lagrimas que a cada segundo amenazaban con caer. – puedo imaginar lo que ocurrió con el señor Percival. – Comento sutilmente, buscándole la mirada.

El de cabellos dorados se encontraba con el rostro elevado, reteniendo las lágrimas he intentando que su confidente no se diese cuenta de su estado, lo que al castaño le hiso gracia, pues le recordó una situación similar unos años atrás, ya que su señor León no solía llorar por nada del mundo y si lo hacia, procuraba fervientemente de que nadie lo supiese. Después de todo, el caballero también era orgulloso.

Fedric cogió su pañuelo mientras que con cariño atrajo el rostro de su señor hacia sus ojos, quienes compasivos le vieron en el momento en que se encontraron dejar caer una a una aquellas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había aguantado en sus ojos mirando al cielo, que sin embargo logro domar y detener el curso tras unos segundos.

- Mi señor, si tiene deseos de llorar, puede hacerlo. De mis labios nada saldrá. – Le menciono con una gran sonrisa el joven, quien luego de unos segundos en los que no veía reacción aparente de su señor, sintió como de un momento a otro el de rubia barba, se le había lanzado a los brazos para comenzar con un fuerte y herido llanto que sintió en lo más profundo de su espíritu. Fedric al instante se acomodo cayendo suavemente sentado en el suelo, producto de unas cuantas ropas de cama que arranco del lecho en su ida al suelo con su señor, a quien envolvió entre sus brazos, cubriendo de nueva cuenta el cuerpo semidesnudo de su buen amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le costó un tiempo convencer a Merry para que no le siguiera, aun cuando después de todo, el señor Geoffrey término por ofrecerse para atender al ave por aquella ocasión, pues se le estaba haciendo algo tarde y aun debía realizar un par de cosas más. Dirigió su vivaz andar hacia el ala opuesta del castillo, pasando por acto reflejo hacia los aposentos de Gaius, quien se encontraba algo serio, hablando con Arthur, lo que le preocupo. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo dudo si quedarse un tiempo para preguntar sobre su presentimiento o simplemente seguir el curso de sus deberes, hasta que sintió como era abrasado por unos delgados brazos que le rodearon la cintura.

- ¡Merlín! – Le llamo alegremente el de castaños bucles, mientras le mostraba una larga lista de los pacientes a los que había atendido hoy. – El señor Gaius me ha dejado a cargo por esta tarde y aun cuando no han venido muchos pacientes, ¡pronto llegare a la treintena! – El de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió de buena forma, devolviéndole cariñosamente el abrazo al menor, mientras se dirigía en su compañía nuevamente al umbral de la puerta de entrada, pues al parecer su Gaius y su príncipe no se habían percatado de su presencia, por lo que decidió no interrumpirles.

- ¡Has sido un muy buen ayudante cariño! Te felicito, muchas gracias por ayudarnos tanto. – Le agradeció revolviéndole el cabello de manera juguetona, cuando su mirada se detuvo en el caminar pausado de Sir Percival, quien pasaba por fuera de los dominios del galeno hacia la salida, Merlín hiso un ademan por llamar la atención del gran hombre, pero al parecer este no le vio, pues se encontraba leyendo atentamente unos papeles y murmurando algunas cosas, lo que le pareció muy extraño al mago, quien observo extrañado a Joseph. El jovencito termino por cerrar sutilmente la puerta que los cubría y observo serio por donde el Sir había desaparecido momentos antes, llamando con la mano a su pálido amigo mayor, para que se acomodara a su altura en una esquina de la puerta.

- El señor Percival ha vuelto donde Gaius después de sus labores. – Comento con preocupación el niño, mientras se estrujaba con manos frenéticas el mandil que traía puesto. Al notar el acto, el joven mago le tomo de las manitas para intentar de a poco terminar con ciertas manías nerviosas del pequeño, pues sentía que lo estaba logrando. – Me dio las buenas tardes pero no como siempre lo hace. – Dijo con tristeza el menor, posando sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Merlín, quien le observaba atento, mientras le tenía estrechado por la pequeña cintura del pequeño, haciendo de apoyo mientras este depositaba su peso en el más alto, quien se encontraba hincado, quedando de la misma altura, mientras el pelinegro jugueteaba a soplar algunos bucles de la frente del menor, quien se removía de vez en cuando por las cosquillas que sentía.

- Esta triste. – Afirmaron ambos al unísono en una voz monótona.

- Estuvo hablando un largo rato con el señor Gaius. Lo único que pude ver fue que le anoto unas cuantas cosas en las hojas que andaba trayendo y ahora último, se había ido hacia allá – Continuo indicando la dirección contraria a la que se había ido para detener su mirada en el último lugar en donde desapareció, realizando el recorrido que Merlín había presenciado hace pocos minutos. -…y hace poco volvió para irse de nuevo.

- O sea que hace no mucho que estuvo por aquí. – Comento pensativo el moreno, suspirando al recordar la carta de su querido Tristán que traía en las manos, debía apurarse un poco. – Yo creí que hoy sería el día.

- ¿El día? – Pregunto curioso el jovencito, introduciendo sus manitas dentro del cabello del joven mago, quien asintió aun mas pensativo.

- El día en que se iría definitivamente a vivir con León para cumplir con el maridaje. – Comento sonriéndole ampliamente al menor, quien en acto reflejo también le sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Para mi adorada Morgana y mi querido Merlín…_

- Una vez más, ¿están seguros que quieren que también oiga lo que el señor Tristán tiene que decirles? – Pregunto algo dolida, por el hecho de que aquel caballero le dirija palabras a su señora y a su buen amigo, en vez de incluirla también a ella.

Por alguna razón que desconocían todos, este hombre, siempre les mandaba cartas con su águila, sea donde fuese que se encontrara, no pasaba más de una semana en donde Merry no llegara con algunas palabras para estas dos personas y como es de costumbre, en estos casos, Gwen se sentía más que una entrometida por oír a sabiendas, los pensamientos de un gran amigo, aun cuando fuese a enterarse todo el castillo luego, cuando volviese de lo que le había ocurrido en su camino, pero a partir de su propia boca ya que era transparente como el agua cristalina de un manantial, lo que le hacía gracia viniendo de un hombre con una reputación similar a la de Sir Percival.

- ¡Vamos Gwen! – Le animaba la protegida del rey, mientras danzaba por la habitación, acompañada por un gran pañuelo de seda transparente, quien le seguía el juego, mientras incentivaba a que el joven mago continuara con su lectura. – No será esta la primera, ni la última vez.

- Continuo entonces…- Menciono Merlín, al momento de oír un suspiro por parte de la doncella que prontamente fue envuelta por la larga pañoleta de su señora, quien tomo asiento alegremente al lado de su amiga, para poner atención a las palabras que traían aquellas hojas claras.

_Últimamente no he tenido ánimos para levantar la pluma…habrán notado de que mi corazón no ha sido capaz de escribirles algunas palabras desde el momento en el que llegue a mi destino. He de hacerlo ahora pues los pasos de mi caballo han de llevarme a casa en unas cuantas horas…pues la escasa estadía aquí, me ha dejado destruido._

_¡No deberían llamarme caballero! ¡No! Tan pronto como llegue a mis bellas tierras, mi Merlín, quisiera que viniese conmigo… he de pedir una cita con nuestro príncipe, pues quisiera devolverle el titulo que me ha dado. Quisiera que se lo den a algún joven que sea capaz de portarlo ya que mis hombros no se han visto capaces de emprender aquella maravillosa tarea ¡Que por gracia de los Dioses me han otorgado! ¿Qué será de mi desdicha?_

_¡Mis amores! ¿Cómo han de escribir mis manos estas líneas si las fuerzas casi se me han ido del cuerpo? ¡Qué desgracia tan grande ha caído sobre mi sombra y que tormentos sobre mi amada Isolda, la dueña de mis sueños! _

_Han pasado ya tres lunas, mi adorada Morgana y han sido dos ciclos lunares, en los que no le he visto ni siquiera la sombra al amor de mi vida. Sin embargo, ¡esta mañana a ocurrido! las doncellas de mi dama, las testigos de mi sufrimiento, me han invocado a una charla silenciosa. Me han dicho con sus ojos que los pardos de por quién suspiro, se han ensombrecido en la desgracia causada por su propio padre, quien desea desposarle con el rey_ _Marco de Cornualles. Para desgracia de sus oídos, he de decirles que aquel hombre ha de ser mi tío…_

_Es por esta razón que su padre no le permite dirigirme alguna palabra, ¡ni siquiera los suspiros! Incluso el verme de lejos le está prohibido. Por ello he de llorar en desgracia, si quiera me han dejado unas palabras para despedirme, ni la oportunidad para dejarle un recuerdo mío…_

_¡Han pasado cinco lunas y mi ánimo se ha visto iluminado por un tenue resplandor! Aun que mis ojos no han dejado de llorar, las doncellas de la diosa de mis sueños, me han tendido tres cabellos rojizos. Les he pedido, mí adorada Morgana y mi querido Merlín, que me los borden al pañuelo de seda que siempre llevo conmigo, pues ha sido el primer regalo que sus delicadas manos me han otorgado. ¡Un cabello para su nombre y otro para el mío! El último cabello restante se los he mandado con mi pequeño Merry, ¡han de guardarlo como muestra de mis esfuerzos y mis recuerdos! Como muestra de la esperanza que aun tengo de que mi tío desista de la unión…han de entenderme ustedes mis queridos amigos, pues mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni un ápice desde el último momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella…_

_Este pañuelo ya bordado lo traigo entre el pecho y la armadura, al lado del palpitar de mi corazón, mientras le he pedido a las doncellas que le entreguen el collar símbolo de mi familia, para que haga de ilusión a nuestra unión futura…se trata de dos esferas envueltas en una enredadera que sube por el cuello en una delgada cadena que no puede quitarse o ser rota. Símbolo del milagro que es el amor que nos tenemos…_

_Si bien emprenderé el viaje de vuelta a sus brazos, mis queridos confidentes, mi mente se encuentra más tranquila y ha dejado de pensar locuras, por lo que me hace detener mis actos y pensar si mi alma no se ha ido a algún lugar y ha dejado mi cuerpo vagar por el sendero de la vida, por lo que anuncio mi llegada cuando deba ser, no antes, a mis bellas tierras…_

_Un beso para cada uno,_

_Mi adorada Morgana y mí querido Merlín…_

_Siempre suyo. _

_Tristán "el nacido de las tristezas"_

_Nota: al fin puedo entender a mi madre y el origen de mi nombre. Cariños._

- ¡No puede ser! – Menciono envuelta en un pandemonio la pupila del rey, mientras Gwen guardaba el rojizo cabello en un pequeño frasco de cristal y el moreno volvía a guardar la carta en opresión con su pecho, mientras notaba como en los tres, las lágrimas y los sentimientos encontrados se habían convertido en un mar tormentoso, que no pensaba calmarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un fuerte llamado se escucho dentro de la gran casa, por lo que el siervo de aquellos dominios no se hiso esperar. Dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, opto por saludar como correspondía y hacerse a un lado, para que su príncipe y futuro rey pudiera pasar a sus anchas en el recinto.

- Buenas tardes mi señor Arthur, es un placer tenerlo por aquí. – Saludo cortésmente, serrando de nueva cuenta las puertas del lugar.

- Fedric, no hace falta que sea tan cortes conmigo. – Reprocho por decimo quinta vez aquel día.

- No lo soy, mi señor…-Le contesto rápidamente con una gran sonrisa. - …en verdad esperaba su visita para que hablase un poco con mi señor León. Hoy más que nunca le hace falta un buen amigo.

- Eso me temía. – Comento mas para sí, invitando a tomar asiento al joven, para que le pusiera al día de los aconteceres.

- ¿Se ha enterado de algo, mi señor?

- Algo así…se trata de un problema parecido al que tuvo su persona años atrás. – Y la comprensión le dio de lleno al hombre, quien ya de mejor ánimo se levanto de su lugar.

- Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente cuando me entere. – Confirmo con su ya acostumbrado humor el joven fornido, mientras el príncipe más animado también, pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombre y le daba unas palmaditas de ánimo.

- En ese caso, tendrá que aconsejar de buena forma a Percival.- Dijo risueño el príncipe, mientras el mismo abría las grandes puertas para darle el paso al joven, quien le asintió al instante.

- Le informare en cuanto pueda…- Comento mucha más energía en el cuerpo, pero un poco indeciso de dejar al príncipe solo en el lugar, por lo que opto primero por ponerle al día de los aconteceres. – Por cierto, mi señor Arthur, cuando llegue a ver a mi señor León, el se encontraba muy triste, tanto así, que mis sospechas nos llevaron a una conversación no muy agradable. – Volvió a ponerse serio, observando atentamente al de rubios cabellos.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- No había llorado de ese modo desde aquella ocasión. Aun que fuese por causa de la misma persona, me sentí terriblemente mal. - Suspiro con pesar. – Ahora se encuentra dormido por el cansancio, por lo que le sugiero que aguarde a que despierte.

- Entendido. – Confirmo el príncipe, mientras se despedían con un apretón de manos. – Le deseo suerte. – Lo olvidaba, estas son las direcciones que Gaius le dio a Percival, podrías encontrarlo en estos sitios.

- Muchas gracias, será de gran ayuda. – Dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia, mientras se perdía en el horizonte por las orillas de las aguas del lago en el momento en que el atardecer se hacía presente una vez más.

El futuro rey de Camelot suspiro, un poco más animado. Por el momento debía preocuparse de averiguar el estado sentimental de su gran amigo, aun que ciertamente sentía una enorme tristeza y un gran pesar en el pecho debido a la situación. El mismo no era estúpido, ni nada parecido, ya le había tocado ver ciertas cosas durante las batallas o cuando intentaba con sus tropas socorrer a su pueblo y los cercanos, que de verdad le perturbaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Por esos pensamientos que vinieron a su mente, podía entender cómo se sentía Percival y por ende hacerse una idea de las palabras que pudo haberle dicho a León. Más aun, si no estaba del todo seguro debía preguntarle, pues el mismo podía ser muy básico como hombre, pero si se trataba de sus sospechas debía poner manos en el asunto, por lo que se decidió a esperar en el cuarto de su amigo y proseguir con sus deducciones una vez que este despierte.

Pensado en ello, se adentro en los aposentos del caballero, quien de vez en cuando lanzaba algunos suspiros, producto del tiempo que estuvo llorando. Si bien no podía verle del todo bien, fruto de la noche que se avecinaba, pudo notar como un par de surcos se habían formado por debajo de sus ojos y como las mejillas inusualmente coloradas le llamaron la atención, lo que le preocupo. Por esta razón, se enfoco en buscar rápidamente los cirios más cercanos y el chispero, intentando no meter ruido para no despertarle, pues en el lugar ya estaba comenzando a entrar la penumbra, aun cuando los cortinajes se encontraban cerrados.

Por fin había logrado encender un par de candelabros, los que repartió cerca suyo para poder observar con mayor detenimiento al durmiente, mientras apartaba algunos cabellos para poder tomarle la temperatura como se lo había enseñado anteriormente su Merlín. Al posar sutilmente sus labios en la frente de su amigo, pudo notar como la temperatura estaba lejos de ser normal, pues estaba un tanto elevada, fuera de que al tocar sus cabellos estos aun se encontraban húmedos, por lo que se alarmo.

Tanto fue el susto de que su primer general se enfermase por no haberse secado el cabello, que no midió sus acciones. Rápidamente al revisar el cuerpo de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solamente envuelto en ropa de cama húmeda, fuera del hecho de que estaba por completo desnudo, lo cual le choco por unos segundos, mientras se encontraba a si mismo observando meticulosamente la pálida piel de su amigo, a quien de un momento a otro y con brusquedad envolvió rápidamente entre la misma ropa de cama que le había quitado, en tanto el de ojos verdes se despertaba asustado producto de tanto movimiento a su alrededor, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la presencia de su señor en su cuarto, tomando con dificultad asiento sobre su lugar, pues el cuerpo le pesaba como el plomo.

- ¿Arthur? – Se pregunto el caballero mas así mismo que al príncipe, quien por vergüenza noto en pocos segundos los biombos que tenía su amigo en una esquina del cuarto para esconderse en aquel lugar, mientras intentaba contestarle de alguna manera.

- Si-i – Respondió un tanto nervioso, pues no se perdonaba el haber visto con pocas prendas a su amigo. – ¡Por los dioses! – Reclamo abiertamente su torpeza en sus acciones al notar como el de barba se acomodaba y se daba cuenta de su situación. – Lo siento León, no fue mi intención, no quise asustarte. – Se disculpo al instante.

- Solo me asuste un poco, no es para tanto. – Comento algo atontado, para luego reír bajito, mientras hacia el intento por acercarse a la orilla de su cama, intentando de que la ropa de cama le cubriese lo necesario. - Lo siento, aun no me cambio de ropa. – Comento divertido el de barba rubia en tanto se reía de su situación. La verdad poco le importaba que su señor hubiese visto algo de él, simplemente le causaba gracia que el príncipe actuara de ese modo. Pues, poco a de acordarse cuando de pequeños sus madres solían bañarles juntos.

- Ese no es el asunto. – Corroboro más tranquilo el príncipe, tomando asiento de espaldas al biombo, por lo que León podía verle la silueta, al menos gracias a la acción de la luz de los cirios y que ya había caído la noche, por lo que solo eran iluminados con aquella tenue luz cálida. - El tema es que se ha quedado dormido sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para secarse el cuerpo o el cabello…- Menciono el príncipe de manera preocupada, mientras oía como el caballero de pie buscaba entre sus cosas, alguna vestimenta para vestirse. -… ¿León, necesita ayuda? Tiene algo de fiebre así que será mejor que no se mueva tanto. – Le sugiere haciendo el ademan de ponerse de pie en cualquier momento, solo necesitaba de la aprobación del hombre junto a él.

- No se moleste…- Dijo en un suspiro, en tanto se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para poder vestirse más tranquilo y con mayor apoyo, pues las cosas se le hacían un tanto borrosas conforme avanzaba el tiempo. - …tan solo un poco mas y estaré listo. – Comento bajito, mientras terminaba de acomodarse un camisón que le hacía competencia con en color de su piel. - …ya estoy listo. – Afirmo, ladeando la cabeza un poco hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su señor, quien salió a su encuentro al instante.

- ¿Cómo fue que Fedric le dejo descansar así? ¿No se dio cuenta que haciendo estas cosas puede enfermar? – Le pregunto con un deje de molestia infringida al de ojitos verdes, los que aquella noche se veían mas oscuros de lo normal.

- No se moleste con el…fue culpa mía…- Defendió a su siervo Sir León, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para ir al encuentro de su señor. Quien se asusto al verle tambalear.

- Esto no está bien. Traeré a Merlín para que…- Fue lo que alcanzo a decir, cuando los sentidos del caballero se vieron apocados, tropezándose con una alfombra frondosa y cayendo sentado al suelo a los pies de Arthur, mientras este se preocupaba de que no se hubiese dado con el suelo tan fuertemente.

Le levanto entre sus brazos con cuidado, acomodándole en un gran sillón cercano a la cama, le cubrió con algunas frazadas y le tendió un paño helado en la frente, mientras retiraba todas las cobijas húmedas de la cama de su León, para cambiarlas por nuevas. Una vez realizado el trabajo cogió de nueva cuenta al pelilargo, para arroparle cuidadosamente y cambiar el paño de su frente, el cual se había calentado en poco tiempo, lo que asusto al príncipe, exaltándose cuando sintió unos pasos aproximarse hacia la habitación de su amigo.


	6. 6 Conversaciones

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaa! Muy buenas, espero que no les haya molestado mi demora…lo que pasa es que me ha costado dedicarle tiempo a esto…más aun cuando uno está en ultimo año de universidad…uff! No quiero pensar en cuanto me queda por terminar la tesis!

Sin más demora, espero que les guste el capitulo!

Shape of my heart

Capítulo VI: Conversaciones.

Un par de pasos se habían detenido frente a la gran puerta, para que luego de unos segundos una sutil llamada se sintiera retumbar por la habitación. El príncipe simplemente abrió rápidamente las puertas, esperando que su suerte hubiese mejorado con los Dioses y le hayan traído a su Merlín para que pudiese revisar a su amigo, quien ya se encontraba murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Al parecer la fiebre había aumentado en poco tiempo.

- ¿Arthur? – Pregunto extrañado el pelilargo detrás de la puerta, alzando una de sus cejas en señal de confusión al verle.

- ¿Gwaine? – Pregunto también de vuelta con la misma expresión, algo desilusionado al verle, hasta que cayó en la conclusión de que fuese quien fuese, le serviría para que le ayudara en aquel momento. – necesito que me traigas a Gaius o a Merlín ahora. – Le confesó rápidamente, asiéndose a un lado, para que este pudiese ver la razón, sin preguntar demasiado.

- ¡Wooo rayos! Iré por quien encuentre primero, nos vemos.- Concluyo entregándole sin miramientos un canasto mediano que llevaba consigo, marchándose al instante.

- Bueno…- Suspiro el de ojos azules, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del pelilargo, dejando el canasto a un lado por el momento, para coger nuevamente el paño que le servía para aminorar la fiebre y refrescarle un poco. - …al menos alguien vendrá pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luna en lo alto del cielo se tornaba a cada segundo más reluciente, aun cuando las nubes se esmeraban por cubrirla por completo, los vientos sureños se encargaban de presentarle a un joven mago, una de las noches más claras que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Tomo entre sus pálidas y largas manos al ave, quien se asía querer, empujando con su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro para un mayor contacto, al momento en que el muchacho terminaba de cerrar el morral de cuero con sumo cuidado. Le acaricio las alas con cariño y el animal, hacía gala de su belleza, levantando en cada ocasión alguna de sus alas y extendiéndola para que el mago también le acariciara por esos lugares, rotando en círculos y mordiendo levemente los dedos del pálido siervo.

- Se qué prefieres viajar de noche Merry… - Le comento al despedirse, posando un beso entre las plumas blancas, para dirigirse luego a un gran ventanal dejando ahí al ave, quien le chillo fuertemente en contestación. Giro en su lugar dos veces, desplegando las alas en todo su ancho y esplendor, sacudiéndolas de vez en cuando para volver a chillar en una entonación dulzona, por lo que Merlín rio divertido. - …le pido que le de mis saludos a su amo. ¿Está bien? – Le dijo y con su última caricia de despedida, el ave salto al vacío entonando nuevamente una melodía con sus chirridos suaves. – ¡Ten cuidado! – Y su despedida se fundió en la tranquilidad de la noche, al igual que la blanquecina silueta del águila, que relucía gracias a los fríos rayos de la luna que se reflejaban en el pelaje de plumas del ave.

- Espero que Tristán se encuentre bien. – Dijo una voz desde lo profundo de la estancia.

Merlín no pudo ver la silueta, pues la oscuridad de la noche, lo largo de aquel pasillo y la antorcha se encontraban iluminándole el camino a su alrededor, sin embargo, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte.

- ¡Lancelot! – Le saludo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, quien desistió de darle un abrazo a su gran amigo, al notar que llevaba algo bastante grande entre los brazos. – ¿Son para Gwen? – Pregunto entusiasmado el menor, inspeccionándolo detenidamente mientras el otro joven se le acercaba para saludarle.

- ¿Le gustan? Si las quiere se las puedo dar. – Le aseguro con una gran sonrisa el caballero, entregándole el enorme ramo flores para poder abrazar a su amigo, quien de pasada le alboroto los cabellos oscuros algo ofendido por la sugerencia.

- Son rosas naranja. – Afirmo en un divertido puchero el joven moreno.

- Si, lo son. Puedo reconocer entre una Azucena, las rosas, los lirios y otras flores…al menos eso puedo hacer, mi Merlín. – Reprocho el caballero divertido, yendo en busca de las velas para salir prontamente de la estancia, haciendo un ademan para que el más bajo avanzara primero.

- No es eso Lancelot…- Comento divertido el de ojos claros, oliendo el delicado aroma que aquellas flores desprendían, al momento que bajaban con cautela los escalones, dando rápidamente con la salida del aviario del reino. – Las flores tienen significado. Cada una de ellas representa un sentimiento o estado de ánimo…- Merlín sonrió al notar el interés del caballero por su charla poco trascendental.

- ¿De verdad? Las escogí porque pensé que mi amada Gwen se vería aun más hermosa con ellas. – Le aseguro interesado en el tema el hombre, mientras le abría el paso a través de la gran puerta del final del camino, dando de lleno con la clara luz de la luna, por lo que el más alto opto por acabar con el calor de las velas que llevaba en sus manos.

- Eso fue un lindo gesto, pero es un tema delicado…si es que tiene intenciones de regalarlas. – Merlín se ríe de sus pensamientos. - Sobre todo si le ofrece este tipo de flores a mi Gwen.

- No pensé que fuese tan complejo. – Suspiro algo perturbado por la nueva información que había recibido, hasta que en su mente, algo hiso conexión. – ¡Pero mi Merlín! – Exclamo emocionado de su ocurrencia, aminorizando su entusiasmo, al menos en su voz para acercarse al muchacho para hablarle en la intimidad. -…usted es mago, puede ayudarme un poco con el color de las rosas… - Al de ojitos claros le brillaron las orbes ante las palabras de su compañero.

- E-eso…

- Lo que usted tiene es un don. – Le afirmo sonriente el pelinegro, incentivándole a emprender el andar hacia algún lugar cercano en donde no puedan ser vistos. – Además ¿no me diga que de vez en cuando no utiliza su habilidad para realizar algunas cosas banas…fuera de salvarle la vida a su príncipe, a quien tanto aprecia? – Le dijo Lancelot, mientras le hacía gracia notar en pequeño estremecimiento y sonrojo del menor ante sus palabras. Por ello, paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico, para dirigir sus pasos al interior de la herrería, que a esas horas se encontraba a oscuras.

Merlín ya completamente convencido, le tendió el gran ramo de rosas a su amigo para volver a echar un vistazo fuera de la estancia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y al instante una mediana llama a pareció sobre una de sus manos iluminando gratamente bastante espacio.

- ¡Woooo! Eso es útil. – Le felicito contentísimo el pelinegro, tomando asiento en la banca más cercana que pudo notar.

- Gracias, practico de vez en cuando. – Dijo con gracia, pidiéndole con gestos las velas a su confidente, para ponerlas en el candelabro que encontró en la entrada. Al instante encendió las velas y su mano quedo libre.

- ¿Entonces? – Le pregunto expectante, ofreciéndole un lugar junto a él y tendiéndole las flores. - ¿Cómo es que sabes de esto?

- Cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía llevarme a recorrer los campos.- Comento con un deje de tristeza que su amigo noto al instante, sintiéndose algo torpe por preguntarle ese tipo de cosas. – Fue una linda época. – Concluyo fugazmente con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Me alegra saber eso…mi niñez no fue muy buena si lo pienso. Me hubiese gustado crecer en los campos como usted. – Le comento en conjunto con una suave caricia en la mejilla del mas pálido, quien le observo curioso.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Uh? – Lancelot se encontraba algo pensativo.

- En comparación con su niñez, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

- Es un sueño. – Comento, más que agradecido por la pregunta de su confidente. – Más aun que tengo amigos como usted. – Le afirmo sonriente, empujándole levemente con su hombro. – Por cierto, me entere de que a Gwaine lo ataco el halcón de Tristán.

- No le he visto, pero Arthur me dijo que no me preocupara…- Dijo muy pensativo el muchacho, por lo que observo afligido al caballero. – Hablando de Tristán…estoy preocupado por el…

- Bien…- Lancelot suspiro ya más alegre. – Me temo que terminare por enterarme en cuanto pise estas tierras, así que no preguntare Sea lo que sea, crea en el. No conozco a nadie que pueda darle una negativa a ese hombre.

- Eso es cierto. – Y una suave risa se escucho en la habitación. – Bien. Volviendo a las flores…el regalar rosas, sea cual sea el color que tengan, funcionan como una manera de declarar amor, afecto y admiración.

- Voy por buen camino entonces. – Afirmo el caballero, orgulloso de su elección.

- Si, es una buena opción. Sin embargo, las de color naranja significan pasión, así que le sugiero que escoja otro color…

- ¿En serio? – Le hablo tan afectado que a Merlín le pareció gracioso. Se notaba que de verdad le interesaba Gwen. - …rosas de este color no se le puede regalar a una doncella. Mi Gwen pensara muy mal de mí.

- Escoge otro color Lancelot.

-Mmm…¿qué tal las amarillas? También se verían bien en ella. – En el acto las flores cambiaron al color nombrado entre las manos del más bajo, quien le sonreía a su elección.

- Estas si se las puedo aceptar mi señor caballero.

- ¿Estas sí, que significan?

- Simbolizan la amistad.

- Es bueno saberlo, pero no serian para mi dama. ¿Qué tal el rosa?

- Expresa alegría y gratitud.

- Esto se hace difícil, ¿las blancas? – Le pregunto mas esperanzado el muchacho acomodándose en su puesto, viendo como nuevamente los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban y las rosas cambiaban de tono.

- Reflejan el amor puro e inocente.

- Aquellas le servirían a Tristán. – Menciono con un puchero divertido.

- Eso es verdad… ¿qué tal estas? – Le sugirió el muchacho, dándole a conocer su elección.

- ¿Que significa el rojo? ¿No es un color muy fuerte? Aun que son lindas.

- Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor profundo…un amor que se hace mas fuerte con el paso de los años. Creo que Gwen es muy afortunada de tenerle mi buen Lancelot.

- Esta noche compartimos cumplidos mi Merlín, pues yo creo que mi señor Arthur corre con la misma suerte.

- No sé qué decir a eso… - Dijo completamente apenado el joven mago.

- No necesita decir nada, pues el tiempo le dará mi razón. – Dijo alegremente el de ojos oscuros, yendo por el candelabro para acercarlo a su lugar, sacando algunos papeles y tinta. – ¿Tendrá alguna pluma Merlín?

- ¿Eh?

- Si escribo una nota con estas bellas flores, seré mejor recibido, ¿no lo cree usted? – Menciono contentísimo al recibir la herramienta, mientras respiraba profundo para comenzar a escribir. – Si mi buen amigo Percival puede dedicarle unas hojas a León, ¿cómo no podría yo ser capaz de dedicarle unas cuantas líneas a mi Gwenevere? – Merlín rio ante el comentario, aun que pronto recordó haber visto triste al caballero esa misma tarde.

- Bien, espero que tenga suerte con la escritura.

- ¿No me va a esperar? Aun es temprano para la cena y el príncipe, no creo que se esté muriendo de hambre. – Dijo divertido el caballero. – Por cierto, también vi rosas lilas, ¿Qué significan?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Solo necesita descansar…- Le sugirió el anciano a León, quien se encontraba recostado en su lecho rodeado de almohadones de muchos tamaños, cortesía de los cuidados de Gwain y del príncipe, quienes prácticamente le sentaron en la cama, para gracia del galeno, quien rio ante tanta atención, que si bien el caballero se merecía, le estaban hostigando en vez de dejarle descansar.

Gaius se había alarmado cuando le vio en primer lugar. Al parecer la fiebre se había acrecentado producto del llanto del caballero y su estado de ánimo no había mejorado las cosas, pues sus defensas permitieron que un leve resfriado le afectara. Al menos la continua estancia del príncipe con su protegido le habían dado la sabiduría para poder actuar en aquellas circunstancias, no eficientemente, pero no de mala manera, lo que le ayudo considerablemente a verificar el estado del muchacho, quien al llegar ya estaba recuperando la conciencia.

- Gracias a los Dioses que no es tan grave. – Se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe, acomodándose en su puesto a los pies de la cama, posando una de sus manos en la de su amigo para darle ánimos.

- Toda enfermedad puede ser grave si no se trata correctamente…- Los jóvenes observaron algo asustados al hombre, pues les hablo cortantemente y frunciendo el seño.

- Lo siento…mis disculpas por preocuparles. – Hablo tristemente el paciente, quien no pudo retener algunas lágrimas cansadas que recorrieron sus mejillas sin preguntarle. De inmediato se las quito con el dorso de la mano y un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura.

- Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos con usted, por no darnos cuenta antes de su estado. – Menciono preocupado el de cabellos largos y oscuros, recostando parte de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del rubio, quien se acomodo en su puesto para darle más espacio a su amigo y posar una de sus manos sobre los cabellos de este, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando este se quedaba dormido por ahí. – Sentí curiosidad de ver a Persival esperando por un largo rato ante la casa de alguien…-Dijo pensativo el muchacho, observando las facciones de León, quien a las palabras parpadeo un par de veces curioso.

- ¿Eso es cierto Gwaine?

- ¡Sí! Le vi luego de ir a dejar a mis ahijados, viven por ese sector, por el ala oeste del reino. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo esperando a ver si pasaba algo, pero Percival no paraba de ver un par de hojas que llevaba. No quise interrumpirle, así que nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos, pero nos quedamos dormidos. – Al comentario tan natural del castaño, el anciano y el príncipe estallaron en carcajadas, por lo que el castaño se aferro más aun al rubio haciendo un mohín muy tierno, algo molesto por la situación.

- Ya me esperaba algo así de usted…-Comento divertido el hijo del rey, observando cómplice al médico de la corte, quien de manera tranquila le negó sutilmente para que los muchachos siguieran hablando.

- ¿No ha visto entonces mi Gwaine, donde ha ido mi Percival? – Le pregunto con tristeza el de ojos verdes, mientras sus orbes se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, completamente exento de lo divertido que le parecieron las palabras anteriores a los demás hombres. Al nombrado se le hiso un agujero en el corazón al oírle, al igual que al resto, quienes le observaron afligidos, como el joven se llevaba las manos a los ojos para cubrirlos y evitar que siguieran llorando.

- Cuando desperté, el aun se encontraba de pie ante la puerta. Como había caído el manto oscuro, me decidí por tomar a mis pequeños y llevarles a sus casas. Cuando disponía a irme, por fin llamo mi atención que se hubiese decidido por fin a llamar a la puerta. Luego de unos instantes, el herrero del que gusta su trabajo usted, mi señor Arthur, le recibió, haciéndolo pasar…- Conto los aconteceres pensativo, haciendo una pausa en su narración, notando como las manos de León continuaron con sus caricias a su cabello, al parecer más tranquilo. - …me pareció extraño que Percival no se encontrara con usted hoy…porque me había comentado esta mañana, de lo entusiasmado que estaba…por venir…a…pedirle..que…- El anciano poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Gwaine, para que parara con su charla por un momento. - …si, mejor me silencio… - Concluyo afectadamente, al notar como sus palabras habían dejado a su amigo, reacción que no había notado por estar recostado sobre él, por lo que opto por apartarse un poco para poder verle, esta vez sosteniendo una de sus manos en un apoyo mudo. – Lo siento. – Le murmuro apenado por hacerle tanto mal a alguien a quien quería tanto.

- No…Gwaine, gracias por contarme…- Dijo después de un largo rato, en donde intento borrar los rastros de su sufrimiento, pero sus ojos cansados de tanto llanto le delataban contradictoriamente. - …cuando llegué a casa después de la última misión, me alegre. – Aseguro sonriéndole a las personas que se encontraban con él en el cuarto. – Estaba contento, porque había recibido una carta de mi Percival, ya que lo último que recibí de él fue el presente del acuerdo de manos… - Menciono tomando entre sus manos una flor de Liz hecha de oro blanco, la cual colgaba en su cuello, en una delicada cadena producto de haber pertenecido a la abuela y la madre del dueño de sus sueños, como primer regalo heredado en estas circunstancias. - …además del abrazo que me dio esta tarde cuando vino a encontrarme como prometían sus palabras…todo iba bien…pero algo cambio en un instante. Le sentí tensarse e incluso temblar…no dejó que le tocara, podía notar la confusión en su mirada…hasta que se fue.

- ¿Menciono algo, mi León? – Le pregunto el castaño confundido, en tanto el príncipe se debatía mentalmente por intervenir o guardar silencio como le había sugerido una mirada furtiva por parte de Gaius, quien no había mencionado nada desde su diagnostico

- Luego de evitar mis ojos, me observo con un gran dolor, lo pude sentir…- Le respondió pensativo el de ojitos verdes, los que ya estaban oscurecidos por las tenues luces de las velas a su alrededor. - …me dijo "no puedo"… - Menciono León abriendo con asombro los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo importante en aquellos instantes. - …y mirándome fijamente antes de partir, dijo con sentimientos encontrados, muy ofuscado "Usted no es una dama"…

- ¿Qué? – Se pregunto confundido el castaño, sentándose a lo indio sobre el lecho, con las manos sobre las rodillas. – Aquello está más que claro ¿a que se referiría?

- Ahora tengo mis temores, pero yo no…

- ¿Saben algo muchachos? – Pregunto de la nada el anciano, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos jovencitos que se encontraban intercambiando palabras. -…hoy me encontraba tranquilamente sumido en mis asuntos, cuando la puerta sonó. – Continuo su charla de lo más tranquilo, mientras hacia un ademan, para que los jóvenes le prestaran atención, mientras se dedicaba a guardar con una lentitud abismante sus implementos en un canasto a orillas de la cama. - …era un joven bien parecido, mas alto que su padre…- Se detuvo pensativo, observando detenidamente al rubio heredero del trono, quien le oyó interesado a los comentarios del anciano, curioso de aquello que se proponía. - …si, mucho más alto que su padre cuando la juventud le invadía; incluso más fornido y en mejor forma…llevaba el cabello cortísimo, de la manera en la que no veremos nunca a este Don Juan. – Rieron todos los presentes al comentario del anciano, quien había logrado cambiar un poco el ambiente.

- Hey! Llevo el cabello así por una buena causa. – Debido a la mirada incrédula por parte de los demás comensales, el joven se vio obligado a ahondar un poco más en su apelación. - …es un recuerdo de mi madre, lo único que me dejo. - El anciano le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos al muchacho, sonriéndole, mientras observaba como su paciente había desviado sus pensamientos por unos instantes, dedicándole incluso una bella sonrisa.

- Fue un buen regalo entonces. – Le confesó el viejo con una suave palmadita en su hombro, gesto que el menor devolvió con gusto. - Hablando de regalos…- Continúo con su relato el mayor, estudiando escrupulosamente el canasto que había acomodado sobre el lecho delante de él, como si fuese el objeto más fascinante del mundo. - …a este joven, su querida madre le cedió un par de ojos claros muy bellos, los cuales tuve el privilegio de admirar años atrás…hasta que los Dioses le dieron por acabada su tarea en este mundo, dejándole al padre el cuidado de un niño de cuatro años…- Acoto el hombre, al momento en que notaba como los labios de León se abrieron para decir algo, pero la duda a sus palabras no le dejaban completar sus acciones, llegando a posar los verdes cansados en los claros y electrizantes del hombre de edad, quien en un ademan, le incentivo a hablar.

- Gaius…lo que cuentas…

- Aguarda un momento León. – Le aconsejo Arthur, mientras tomaba lugar al lado de este y le envolvía con uno de sus brazos para acomodarse y poder oír las palabras del galeno más cómodamente. El de barba rubia se dejo hacer, desistiendo de decir algo, en tanto Gwaine acomodaba su cabeza en su regazo, con la vista al cielo de la habitación. El mayor asintió gratamente al gesto de los jóvenes continuando a lo que iba.

- Es sabido en estas tierras de la desgracia de perder a las mujeres, más aun a una madre que ha dejado a un marido con un pequeño hijo. Las guerras y los conflictos se han vuelto terribles, aun que en estos últimos años la paz se ha mantenido. Sin embargo, para desgracia o buenaventura de este pequeño que creció lejos de los brazos de su madre y de las tierras que le vieron crecer en sus primeros años de vida, su padre opto por llevarle lejos de todo lo que conocía y cuando cumplió los siete otoños, fue separado de quien más quería en la vida…- Y susurrándoles, como si estuviese contándoles algún secreto, se llevo la mano a los labios. - …aun así, el siendo una criatura aun, los Dioses ya habían dado por escrito su futuro, el cual se tardaría en llegar, pues, su vida comenzaría de nuevo al encontrarse con la persona que él mismo había escogido y que por lo tanto, estaba destinado a conocer a una temprana edad, sin duda alguna, ahora convertido en todo un hombre. Este joven, aun que logro enamorar al ser que más quería por sobre la tierra, muchas dudas le atormentaban…cosas que vivió fuera del hogar de su infancia, las crueldades de la guerra y otras realidades hicieron que el temor se apoderara de él. Por eso recurrió a mi consejo. Le guie, para que por el mismo encontrara las respuestas que buscaba…pues no hay mejor camino, que aquel que uno mismo va descubriendo…una a una revelara sus dudas, estas puede que se hagan añicos, como puede que se incrementen…todo depende del amor que tenga guardado para esta persona especial, que sin duda está esperando por él a que se decida y le explique aquellas dudas que tanto temor le causaron en su interior…

- Me hubiese gustado haber conocido a ese alguien especial en la niñez…- Comento de manera soñadora el castaño, completamente relajado en las faldas de León, quien sonrió dulcemente al comentario de su amigo.

- No sabía que era de pensamientos tan románticos, mi Gwaine. – Comento alegre el hijo del rey, con cierta curiosidad en sus palabras.

- Merlín lo sabe…aun así, el tiene suerte. – Menciono el de ojos miel tristemente, al hacer repaso veloz sobre la vida que llevaba y los nulos intentos de romances que acumulaban en su historial, pues no era el caso de que no le gustaría tener uno…simplemente no se había dado la ocasión. - …simplemente siento que he estado en el lugar equivocado toda mi vida. – El anciano carraspeo suavemente, llamando la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se habían desviado un poco de su conversación. Aun que sin duda, tenía claro de lo genuina de las almas de aquellos chicos…que aun les quedaban muchos años por vivir.

- Son jóvenes mis muchachos…- Les comento el anciano con gratitud en sus palabras, pues la vida y los Dioses le habían dado la oportunidad de aconsejar a las generaciones venideras con su experiencia. - …cada acontecer, por mínimo que sea, a ocurrido por algo. En un par de años mas recordaran estas conversaciones y sonreirán al pensar en ellas… nadie se encuentra en el lugar incorrecto. Pueden sentir dolor, sufrir enormemente y aun así dar gracias por estar vivo…pueden seguir soñando tan románticamente, pues los Dioses les guardan un futuro lleno de aconteceres en donde tendrán que elegir sabiamente…no se desesperen aun pensando en aquellas cosas que no poseen…

- Lo se Gaius…- Menciono León, acariciando los cabellos del castaño, quien se acurruco mas en el. - …si no hemos sentido el dolor, no sabríamos como reconocer la felicidad. Yo…debo ser paciente y esperar. – Concluyo con una sonrisa que levanto los ánimos del príncipe, quien aun se encontraba preocupado por su amigo por los recientes aconteceres, por lo que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su compañero en señal de apoyo.

- Usted también mi Gwaine…- Menciono el príncipe, revolviéndole los largos cabellos a su amigo, quien elevó la vista para verle con curiosidad a sus palabras. - …debe ser paciente y esperar a que aquella persona especial aparezca y le de aquello que está buscando con tantas fuerzas.

- Para usted es fácil decirlo…- Le reprocho el castaño volviendo su vista al anciano. - …está enamorado de mi Merlín. – Concluyo notando la risa del anciano a sus palabras y el sonrojo del príncipe a las del castaño. – No crea que somos tontos, Arthur. Usted no hace nada como para ocultarlo y bueno, el es demasiado torpe como para darse cuenta o hacer algo al respecto.

- Gwaine…- Suspiro León, llamándole la atención cariñosamente, este se aferro más aun a su cintura.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? – Se pregunto más a su persona el hijo del rey, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Aun que si quiere mi opinión…-Acoto Gwaine risueñamente, olvidándose de sus pensamientos poco felices, para burlarse de su señor, ocasión que no pasaba muy a menudo. -…Lancelot esta mas celoso que mi persona por este hecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lancelot también lo sabe?- Se altero, tapándose el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

- ¡Pero por supuesto! – Exclamo de lo más divertido el joven, disfrutando de lo que sus ojos podían ver. – más aun cuando nos enteramos de la última petición que usted dio…aun que dada la situación, Merlín tendrá más tiempo para nosotros de ahora en adelante. – Rio divertido a sus ocurrencias el castaño, tomando asiento sobre el lecho, con una gran sonrisa, mientras atormentaba al príncipe con sus palabras. - …podre raptarlo cuando quiera, llevarle a la taberna, enseñarle mis nuevas armas y…

- ¡Gwaine! – Le llamo la atención el anciano, tironeando de uno de los mechones de cabello del joven, quien se quejo un poco por el tirón, haciendo un puchero enternecedor. – ¿Conoce la ley del ojo por ojo, diente por diente? – El muchacho asintió sobándose el lugar que aun resentía. – Pues más le vale, porque cuando usted se enamore, ya verá como todas las burlas que lanzo a sus amigos se le devolverán.

- ¡No son burlas, mi señor! – Contra ataco el joven observando decididamente al anciano, soltando por fin a su amigo, quien ahora preocupado les observaba intranquilo. – Solo me siento un poco de lado por los aconteceres. – Le menciono con el ceño fruncido al anciano, quien descolocado por la nueva información, le miraba sorprendido. – Primero veo como poco a poco el tiempo de mi mejor amigo es monopolizado por Arthur desde hace más de un año…- Dijo señalando con el dedo el rostro del muchacho, quien boquiabierto, no pudo renegarlo. El castaño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió rendido, bajo los hombros y la mirada, lo que enterneció al galeno; preocupo hasta el fondo del corazón a León y mantuvo callado al príncipe, a quien le costaba asimilar los sentimientos de Gwain. Pero este siguió con su discurso. – Pasan los días y noto como mi León y mi Percival dejan de acompañarme más que seguido en nuestras salidas. También está Lancelot, quien anda embobado por Gwen, así que digamos que tampoco cuento con su compañía…Elyan también anda prendado de una doncella del castillo, fuera de que los celos del hermano sobre protector le carcomen la conciencia de vez en cuando, ¡sigue sin escucharme!...¿para qué nombrar también a Tristán? …lo entiendo de cierta forma, se que las cosas no permanecerán de la misma manera para siempre, pero me gustaba que fuese así…- Dijo mas que triste el caballero, que en esos instantes parecía un niño pequeño hablando de los dramas familiares que le afectaban. León le tendió los brazos para que este se resguardara en su cuerpo cuando pensó que había terminado de hablar, pero este le abrazo fuertemente de vuelta y continuo con su descarga emocional, mirándole con tanta pena, que al de barba rubia se le cayó el corazón. - …es por esa razón que no he ido a casa de Percival…prefiero dormir con Merlín, porque sé que es la única ocasión que le puedo tener para mí…además que se encuentra muy contento porque pronto se vendría a esta casa con usted y me dejara solo en una casa tan grande…

- ¡Oh! Mi Gwaine. No sabía que se sentía de ese modo. – Le reconforto León, envolviéndole mas entre sus brazos, ante la aprensión del anciano quien se vio vencido por los alegatos del jovencito y Arthur, quien había quedado con la quijada por los suelos y de piedra ante las confesiones del castaño. – Puede dormir conmigo esta noche y las que quiera, ¿está bien? – El de ojitos verdes recibió un tierno beso en la mejilla por su ofrecimiento, acto por el cual el de mayor edad suspiro exhausto de presenciar aquellos aconteceres.

- ¡Bien! Los celos han hablado…- Menciono Gaius masajeándose las sienes por el cansancio. - …no veo con buenos ojos que una persona que hace pocos días contrajo el acuerdo de manos, que por cierto, ni siquiera ha consumado dicho acuerdo, duerma con otra persona antes de hacerlo con su marido…- A la opinión del mayor, León se sonrojo de mala manera, provocando una risa inocente en el chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo, que quiera dormir con mi León? – Pregunto risueño Gwaine al anciano con una gran duda, pues él no le veía inconveniente ya que Percival no se encontraba, ¿qué malo había en que el durmiese con su amigo? El anciano suspiro pesadamente, al momento en que negaba con la cabeza en respuesta.

- No, pero cuando todo se arregle con Percival, tendrá que seguir durmiendo con Merlín. – Le aclaro el viejo, comentario al que el castaño asintió entendiendo de que iba el asunto. - …solo espero que nuestro príncipe se lo tome con la calma debida de…

- ¡¿Que quiere decir con que duerme con Merlín?! – Reacciono completamente luego de varios minutos en los que su cerebro se detuvo, haciendo oídos sordos al resto de la conversación.

Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier duda ya saben!


	7. 7 Llegada

Shape of my heart

Capítulo VII: Llegada

Una vez más los ojos de mi inconsciente se han despertado para decirme que camino en sueños una vez más, pues me encuentro ante el mismo bosque con el que he soñado más de un siclo lunar. Las vestimentas que traigo, esta vez son parte de un regalo antiguo, un vestido que me dio el rey hace años, cuando la menarquia llego a mi realidad y con ella, todos los deberes de alguien de la realeza…lo extraño en todo esto, es que en esta ocasión, fuera de todo lo que he crecido, me queda como anillo al dedo. Aquel día, el rey había mencionado a mi madre y sus preferencias en tonalidades…con el rostro sumido en los recuerdos, antes de caer en la brusca enfermedad que le afecta la mente.

Un azul profundo y aterciopelado…tan intenso como los ojitos de mi Merlín.

Pero más que a la figura de mi madre, me recordó un baile. Recuerdo que es vez, mi atención fue captada totalmente por Lancelot y Gwen, quienes incentivados por Merlín, comenzaban a bailar fundidos en la alegría de ser correspondidos... en aquella ocasión, también recordé sin querer, la amarga sensación que causó en mí verles tan felices. No les deseo mal alguno, pero mi pecho de pronto se sintió más pesado…. Lo que me hiso pensar en que, tal vez nunca podré gozar directamente de aquellos sentimientos, sin embargo, no significa que no me los pueda imaginar.

Es más bien… una incapacidad que poco a poco he comenzado a aceptar y a entender por mí misma.

Me vi sentada nuevamente en medio del claro al cual solía llegar producto de una larga caminata a pies descalzos, luego de haber pisado muchas ramas y hojas secas producidas por el otoño, además de la húmeda tierra (cosa extraña siendo que acabamos de entrar en primavera). Sin embargo, hoy se encontraba mas iluminado; una buena señal, supongo. Levante hacia lo alto unas de mis manos para sentir el viento suave y notar con mayor intensidad la magia que el bosque guarda en su interior. Podía entender porque a Merlín le gustaba tanto dar caminatas por los bosques de roble…ayuda a entrar en paz con la mente y el corazón.

Una vez más, abro los ojos y me sorprendo un poco al ver a una mujer sentada frente a mí observándome. Mi rey tenía razón, somos como dos gotas de agua…salvo por la edad que hacia mella en sus facciones denotando el cansancio y la resignación…de un futuro que se le va de las manos… fue como verse en el espejo dentro de unos años más. Le observe mejor, aun sin decir palabra alguna, pues tanto ella como yo parecíamos conmocionadas mirándonos.

Y lo noté.

Varias heridas la recorrían, el elegante vestido que llevaba se encontraba rasgado y a pies descalzos al igual que yo, sucia con lodo de pies a cabeza, al menos lo que mis ojos lograron ver…me sonrió nerviosa en una mueca y con un fuerte temblor que la recorrió por completo, dirigió sus manos llenas de cortes profundos y fuertes marcas hacia un bulto al lado de sus piernas en el suelo.

Mi corazón dolió.

Pude notar como dos pequeñas criaturas fueron envueltas en una capa, bajo lo que una vez fue un bello vestido… se cobijaban uno al lado del otro…sin marcas o rasguños. "¿…usted es la madre?" le pregunte con temor…pues aun que estuviera segura de que se trataba de un sueño, la voz me temblaba.

La mujer asintió con fuerza, abrió los labios y me cogió con urgencia de las manos. Pude sentir como se deshacía en llanto, no por ella…sino por ellos…aquel toque me hizo entender más de lo que sus pocas palabras me dijeron en tan poco tiempo. "Confío en que usted pueda llevarlos lejos…" me hablo con esfuerzo entre sollozos intentando no elevar la voz, pues cada pocos segundos se giraba para asegurarse de que nadie se acercase. "Mi Morgana…" Me llamo llena de alegría entre lágrimas.

"Usted tiene que ser Thorey, la amada hermana de mi madre." Me urgió hablar para estar segura, aun que ya sabía la respuesta desde que se apareció frente a mí. Le cogí con mayor urgencia de las manos que no paraban de sangrar. "¿Donde ha estado todo este tiempo?...nos ha hecho falta…sobre todo a mí."

"Han pasado años." Me afirmo con una sonrisa de profundo pesar. "Los dos llevan el legado…" Me dijo rápidamente posando una de sus manos en uno de ellos. "Asca es mas impetuoso, a diferencia de las aguas tranquilas que puedas observar en Skalla, recuérdalo…la diferencia es pequeña, pero confío en que les lleves a salvo con Emrys."

"¿Emrys?..." Repetí confundida a la sonrisa triste de mi tía, quien me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando pude comprender parte de sus palabras. "Merlín…se hace llamar Merlín..."

"El tutor quien los guiara a un brillante futuro…espero que estos sueños suyos…no le abrumen más de lo necesario…debe acostumbrarse a ellos, aun que pienso que lo está logrando." Me dijo con orgullo la mujer. "Dentro de dos lunas lo inevitable vendrá por nosotros." Thorey tomó del rostro a su sobrina, le beso las mejillas y la frente irrepetibles veces, temblando. "Mis poderes no son muchos, menos ahora que me he debilitado…he hecho lo posible para que este don que los Dioses me han dado, me sea útil para protegerles…"

"Usted esta herida a muerte…" Reconoció la muchacha la gran cantidad de sangre que corría por uno de los costados de la morena mayor, quien no le prestó mayor importancia.

"Pero les he librado…pronto, en el reino en el que vivirán, será sanado con la esperada muerte…ellos aún son pequeños…tienen mucho porque vivir…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Gaius…- Le llamó Merlín sumamente entristecido, con la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, prácticamente acostado sobre el mesón en el que se encontraba, mientras apenas tocaba con la punta de sus dedos los pétalos de las flores que el día anterior Percival y su ahijado habían arreglado.

- ¿Pasa algo jovencito? – Se sonrió así mismo al notar aquel estado de ánimo en su protegido, pues tenía alguna idea del porque, solo que no diría nada innecesario…los problemas que los arreglen quienes tengan que intervenir, el ya estaba viejo para esas cosas.

- Anoche…- Comenzó pensativo sin mirarle directamente. - …cuando le lleve la cena a Arthur, note algo extraño en el ¿sabe usted por qué? – Le preguntó de lo más adorable el jovencito, sentándose como debía en aquel puesto al momento en que le miraba esperanzado.

- ¿El príncipe no le comentó nada al llegar? – Le pregunto el anciano incrédulo al no ver respuesta del muchacho, quien se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras. - …bueno, veamos. El día de ayer me visitó Percival. – El chico le miro atento, por lo que el galeno se aclaro la garganta algo cohibido por hablarle de este tipo de cosas a su "hijo". Sonrió al pensar en ello, aun así, se sentó a un lado de él para continuar su charla. – El tiene algunos problemas que debe resolver…

- ¡Ah! – Pareció recordar algo. – La tarde de ayer vi a Percival caminando muy desanimado… ¿Podría ayudarle en algo? – Le pregunto esperanzado, lo que derroto por completo al anciano, quien suspiro ante la petición.

- No, usted no debe.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto mas desanimado que momentos anteriores, pues una de las cosas que no le gustaba que le dijesen a Merlín, era que fuese inútil en algo, aun que fuese verdad.

- Porque es un tema delicado y no pregunte mas, que no creo que alguien le conteste. – Le aseguro Gaius, notando un lindo puchero en su protegido ante sus aciertos. – Bien…a causa de aquel problema por el que atraviesa Percival, el joven León atrapo un resfriado…

- ¿Se encuentra enfermo? – Preguntó sorprendido el joven a lo que el viejo asintió tranquilamente.

- No es nada de gravedad. Aun así, Sir León tendrá al menos una semana para cuidarse y Sir Percival se encuentra indispuesto, por lo que usted tendrá al menos tres días para atender a Gabrielle. – Merlín asintió con una nueva felicidad en su mirar que relajo al galeno, sonriéndole también amablemente. - Por causa de aquel problema de familia, el príncipe se vio involucrado…y anoche se enteró de algunas cosas que le descolocaron un poco, así que por ello no siente las suficientes energías para hablar… al menos espero que usted las tenga para ayudarle a su príncipe el día de hoy. – Concluyo el anciano en un suspiro, secándose la transpiración de la frente por explicarle su parte de la verdad a su Merlín. Omitir información, definitivamente no es mentir, fue lo que se dijo así mismo, retomando sus labores.

- Pero entonces…- El sudor volvió a la frente del anciano, quien se tenso al oírle. - … ¿Por qué siento que Arthur se encuentra enfadado conmigo?...no enfadado…-Se lo medito unos momentos el moreno, acercándose a su mentor, quien seguía sudando copiosamente. - …esta sentido y algo triste. Huye de mi mirada por más que mis ojos busquen la suya…ésta mañana, por ejemplo, cuando le fui a despertar ya se había cambiado y alistado, además, no me dejo acompañarle a los campos…y eso que era muy temprano, Arthur no suele levantarse tan temprano.

- Sera mejor que no lo piense tanto…- Le sugirió Gaius posando una de sus manos en el cabello del joven, quien aun así le miró preocupado. - …si pone esa cara, los niños no querrán ir con usted. – Termino por decirle, cuando noto como dos figuras aparecían ante sus aposentos, uno más alegre que el otro. – Buenos días Joseph, Gabrielle. – Saludó el anciano acercándose a los pequeños quienes se inclinaron en un saludo.

- Buenos días. – Contesto alegremente el pupilo de Gaius, mientras le sonreía a su acompañante, quien simplemente le observo atentamente. El menor realizo otra reverencia en un saludo mudo.

- ¡Buenos días mis amores! – Saludo al verles el joven mago, decidido a dejar sus pensamientos atrás, pues ahora debía cumplir sus labores, además que estar con los pequeños le distraía en buena parte de sus pensares. - ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? – Les pregunto a ambos, mientras recibía entre sus brazos al más pequeño, quien se le había lanzado al verle y le revolvía los buques a Joseph, quien se le acerco para hablarle en la intimidad a su amigo.

- Gabrielle esta triste porque no verá a su mentor el día de hoy. – Le informo por lo bajo el jovencito, para volver a separarse un poco y seguir con la conversación. – Yo estoy muy bien y espero que tengamos bastante movimiento por estos lados, ¡así aprenderé más rápido! – Dijo entusiasmado mientras iba donde Gaius, quien le tendió unos cuantos papeles a su futuro galeno.

- ¿Qué hay de ti cariño mío? – Le hablo dulcemente y a su altura. El menor le observo con lágrimas en los ojitos claros llenos de pena, lo que le rompió el corazón a Merlín, quien le abrazo protectoramente depositando un beso en su frente. – No tienes que estar triste…- Le reconforto alzándole y rodeándole por completo con sus brazos, mientras el pequeño se abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y lo rodeo con sus piernas a su cintura, mientras ocultaba su carita entre los cabellos y el cuello del mayor.

Merlín se dio la media vuelta para encontrar algo de apoyo de su mentor, pues pronto debería partir a los campos. El anciano suspiro derrotado, al parecer la fuerza se le había acabado para tratar con niños pequeños y agradeció de todo corazón tener al joven mago en esos momentos, para que le ayudase con problemas caseros.

- Ten aquí…- Le hablo el anciano al pequeño en los brazos de Merlín, mientras le tendía un pequeño lirio que había encontrado entre sus estantes, a ver si de esa forma se alegraba un poco el pequeño, pero este no quiso mirarle, por lo que se aferro más aun al cuerpo del mago. Merlín recibió la flor del anciano y acaricio con delicadeza la pequeña espalda del menor, a quien pudo escuchar sollozar en su cuello.

- Gabrielle…- Le llamo en un susurro el de ojos brillantes, para ver si el niño le prestaba atención. -… ¿no te sientes bien? – Le pregunto, mientras se acomodaba al menor entre sus brazos para poder verle el rostro, pues este había aflojado un poco su agarre. El pequeño negó con la cabeza a su pregunta, volviendo a esconderse en el cuello del mago. -… ¿Quisieras quedarte aquí hoy o quieres ir a entrenar con tus compañeros? ¡Te los presentaré! ¿Te gustaría conocerlos? - Le sugirió dulcemente Merlín, nuevamente entusiasmado.

- ¿Conocer?… - Le preguntó con pena el menor a penas en un hilo de voz, mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que había dejado salir. El joven mago acomodo al pequeño en su regazo mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes había usado como reposera. Prontamente le ayudo a limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo que le tendió Joseph, quien estaba pendiente de la situación. - …el no vendrá…- Y unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas cuando el moreno se disponía a recogerle las lágrimas.

- Eso es porque su maestro no se siente bien. – Le informó el moreno, notando la preocupación en el rostro del menor. – Gaius me dijo que en tres días se pondrá mejor. – Concluyo para notar un mejor ánimo en el chico de ojos pardos, pudiendo ver la esperanza en su mirar. - Por supuesto, si Gaius lo dijo, tendremos que confiar en él, ¿no lo crees? – El niño asintió algo más contento, sin embargo, se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos del mago, volviéndolo a rodear con fuerza, ocultándose entre el cuello y cabello del moreno. – Pronto vendrá y podrás aprender mucho de él.

El menor suspiro tristemente, resoplando en los ya largos cabellos azabaches del cuerpo que le sostenía. El joven arlequín volvió a acomodárselo para estar más a gusto y así, poder levantarse, dispuesto a partir prontamente.

- No estés triste…le pediremos ayuda a Gwaine y así cuando el señor Percival vuelva, se sorprenderá por sus avances – Le hablo de lo mas entusiasmado el de azul mirar, mientras notaba las sonrisas a su alrededor.

- Solo son tres días. – Rió al comentario el de bucles castaños, tomando unos frascos de la gran estantería.

- Oiga sus palabras mi querido Joseph. En tres días se puede cambiar el mundo. – Le comento entusiasmado Merlín con una gran sonrisa, palabras que dejaron algo confuso al pequeño.

- Escucha lo que Merlín dice. – Le sugirió el anciano a su pequeño aprendiz, mientras le recibía algunos frascos. – Incluso una sola persona puede cambiar el curso de las cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ha pasado tiempo, mi buen Percival…- Comentó a modo de saludo un gran hombre dotado de peculiares características físicas que le hacían ver temible, pero afectuoso al mismo tiempo. Con suma elegancia bajó de su caballo negro azabache, notando extrañado, como el nombrado caía recién en cuenta de su presencia por haber posado cariñosamente una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros. El joven caballero, disculpándose apenado con tan solo su mirada, intento hablarle profundamente acongojado, aun cuando sus expresiones no le delatasen.

- Buenos días, mi señor Tristán. – Saludo el de cabello corto apretando su mano para saludarle como corresponde, el mayor con entusiasmo al verle ante la casa de su reciente pedida de mano, sintió la necesidad impetuosa de estrecharle entre sus brazos para felicitarle, lo que hiso sin dudar.

- Me alegra, no sabe cuánto, que haya decidido visitar permanentemente la casa del dueño de sus sueños…- Le habló, con la ilusión en sus palabras, envolviéndole con más fuerza. - …me agrada saber que este lugar se ha convertido en un buen hogar para usted y el joven León. – Percival le miro algo preocupado, pero decidido al separarse por escasos centímetros del mayor, quien le devolvió su mirar con cierta preocupación. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El joven siervo de su futuro rey se había dedicado con tanta devoción a enlistar al pequeño ahijado del guerrero más fuerte de Camelot, que muchos caballeros se habían reunido a observar las maniobras agiles de las pálidas manos. Muchos aprendices más que sorprendidos por ver en acción tales destrezas y los de más experiencia, sonriendo orgullosos por las habilidades conocidas del muchacho. Pronto, el pequeño aprendiz vio como la tristeza se había esfumado en un instante, las lágrimas desaparecieron para dar paso al entusiasmo más adorable que muchos de aquellos hombres de guerra hayan podido ver en su vida, pues, si su maestro no podía estar con él, al menos disfrutaría de vestir con las hermosas armaduras a su medida que su padrino le había hecho solo para él.

Acabado con los últimos arreglos, Merlín llevo a Gabrielle junto a Morgana y Gwen, quienes le limpiaron cariñosamente el rostro de las lágrimas que su linda carita aun portaba. Pero el espejo que la pupila del rey llevaba por azares del destino con ella, se reflejó ante el menor. Llevaba puesta una simple, pero bella armadura de cuero, muy ligera y que a su sorpresa, le calzaba perfectamente. Se encontraba con la boca abierta admirándose.

- Su querido padrino le ha mandado este regalo. - Le comentó Merlín con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. - Como ha visto que las armaduras de la armería son muy grandes para usted, le ha arreglado el mismo estas prendas para que pueda usarlas en el entrenamiento.

- El señor Percival tenía grandes ansias por verle con ellas, bueno, hasta que... - Gwen pidió ayuda a sus amigos, se había olvidado de aquel detalle. A Morgana le hiso gracia, así que se rio divertida por lo distraída que podía ser su amiga de alma.

- ¿Le gusta? - Le pregunto más que ansioso el joven mago, mientras la pupila del rey trataba de calmar a su doncella unos pasos más atrás. El pequeño al fin había sonreído para Merlín y le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo quedando colgando de la cintura del mayor, quien rio dulcemente, acariciándole la nuca al pequeño. A los pocos segundos el mago se había agachado a su altura y había pegado su frente a la del menor con una aún más brillante sonrisa. - Entonces le diré a nuestro señor Percival, que le ha encantado. - Gabrielle simplemente llevo sus pequeños brazos a envolver el cuello de su reciente amigo en agradecimiento. Sin dudarlo, su alma se había encontrado con otras similares a la suya, primero con su mentor y luego el mismo día con Merlín, quien cuidaría de el por unos días. Aquel día debía rezar a sus dioses por los regalos que le han dado en su corta existencia.

El mago sintió prontamente un par de pequeños brazos rodearle tanto a él como a Gabrielle, sospechaba de quienes se trataba, así que les dio los buenos días con caricias en sus cabellos. Los menores salieron a su encuentro abrazándolos a los dos con más ánimos, lo que asusto un poco al ahijado de Percival.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! - Saludaron ambos hermanos al unísono con gran entusiasmo.

- ¡A Mer- Mer! - dijo el menor y le siguió el mayor.

- ¡Y al pequeño! Seamos amigos, ¿si? Me llamo Fenrir, él es mi hermano menor, Ethan ¿cuál es su nombre? – Fue el saludo que mencionó muy rápidamente arrastrando las palabras, lo que desconcertó a Gabrielle, quien solo pensó en ocultarse entre los brazos del mago.

- Mis amores...- Les llamó levemente la atención a los dos recién llegados, haciendo que estos se calmaran un poco y le prestaran atención, mientras se terminaba de sentar en el pasto junto con su ahijado postizo pegado a su pecho. -...les presento a Gabrielle, es el ahijado del señor Percival y es más pequeño que ustedes, así que les pido que sean amables con él.

- Pero el señor Percival está enfermo. - Dijo de lo más afligido el más pequeño de los hermanos, llevándose las manos a la boca, para luego acercarse a Gabrielle y acariciarle la cabeza. –Pobre, pobrecito de usted…le ha tocado un padrino defectuoso. -

- Además es una enfermedad incurable.- Completó el mayor a la afirmación de su hermano menor, sintiendo una profunda pena por el nuevo compañero a quien también acaricio en la cabeza. Gabrielle salió de su escondite al oír estas últimas palabras, totalmente paralizado, tratando de procesar la nueva información.

- ¿Aguarden un momento? ¿Me he perdido de algo importante? – Preguntó Merlín con la mirada a las doncellas, quienes habían tomado asiento junto a los pequeños con la duda pintada en el rostro, esperando pacientemente a los menores para que se expliquen. Mientras tanto, Gabrielle ya había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, con una pena que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera. Pero los dos pequeños recién llegados se abrazaron a él y le tomaron de las manos en un apoyo silencioso. - Esperen un segundo ¿Quién les ha dicho tal cosa?

- Gwaine. - Fue la respuesta de ambos al instante.

- No debes preocuparte Gabrielle, le entendemos…- Suspiro pesadamente el hermano mayor. - Nosotros también estaríamos llorando si nuestro maestro estuviera enfermo de tan terrible mal. - Dijo comprensivo, aun consolando al pequeño.

- Y ¿se puede saber, cual es el terrible mal que acongoja a nuestro señor Percival? – Preguntaron al unísono Morgana, Gwen y Merlín, con un completo poema en el rostro, intentando también de que el más pequeño dejara su llanto lastimero.

- Pero ¿qué preguntas son esas mis queridos amigos?…- Comento ofendido en lo más profundo de su ser el caballero recientemente nombrado, quien venía llegando con varios implementos entre sus brazos, pero al notar el humor extraño en el ambiente, decidió dejar sus cosas a un lado e inmiscuirse en la conversación, tomando asiento frente a sus amigos y permitiendo que sus ahijados le escalasen hasta sus hombros para sentarse y comenzaran a jugar con su cabello. Pero las doncellas y su mejor amigo, le observaron con desconfianza. – Solo deben preguntarse sobre la única enfermedad que nuestro señor Percival puede tener en esta vida. – Les desafió el pelilargo con una gran sonrisa, que acompañado de su excelente humor, había hecho que el ahijado de Percival, dejara de llorar para prestarle su total atención. Pero nadie le respondió. – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Pues claro que es el amor! ¿Qué más podría ser?

- ¿El amor es una enfermedad incurable? - Se preguntó a sí mismo el joven siervo, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

- Pues claro que sí, joven Merlín. – Se escuchó en varias entonaciones desde distintos lugares del campo y de parte de varios caballeros completamente atentos a la conversación de los más jóvenes, lo que dejo perplejo al mago, aunque Gwaine intento llamar de nuevo la atención de su amigo.

- Piénselo un poco mi amado Merlín...es una enfermedad muy, muy cruel: llega en el momento menos esperado y lo peor de todo es que cualquiera puede enfermar; no discrimina en edad, puede comenzar incluso a causa de una simple mirada, por alguna palabra o alguna acción, además, deja a las personas bobas, como si el Raknarock hubiese llegado y no se tuviese el alma en el cuerpo; se dicen incoherencias, los demás no podrán entenderle, y lo peor de todo es que a todos nos pasara en algún momento o al menos eso espero. En definitiva, es lo más parecido a una epidemia. Conozco a varios de nuestros hombres con aquella terrible enfermedad...- Comento mientras saludaba con una elegante reverencia a la pupila del rey y a su doncella, ambas tan bellas y tan dispuestas a seguir con sus bromas como siempre, quienes risueñas ya por las tonterías de su gran amigo, se le acercaron inmediatamente para ayudar en la explicación del autoproclamado "mejor caballero de Camelot" - ...mis bellas amigas pueden entenderlo ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que sí. - Sonrió dulcemente Gwen, consolando al pobre de Gabrielle quien ya creía que su maestro se moriría prontamente. - Su padrino tiene esta enfermedad, pero no morirá...- Rio dulcemente la sierva, terminando por secar de nueva cuenta las lágrimas del menor, quien le miraba atento y notoriamente más calmado. - ...porque el responsable de que haya caído enfermo corresponde por entero a sus sentimientos.

- ¿Ves?...- Le tendió los brazos el joven mago. - ...no tienes por qué temer, cariño mío.

- Es una bella enfermedad...- Suspiro Morgana soñadoramente recibiendo en su regazo al menor de los pupilos de Gwaine, quien momentos antes, ya se encontraba colgando a penas del cuello de su maestro por una de sus piernas, para alcanzar a la doncella y así poder jugar con su largo cabello.

- No sabía que era tan romántica, mi querida hermana. - Dijo Arthur entrando en la conversación

- He aquí un ejemplo, otro enfermo terminal. - Anuncio Gwaine con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hey!, ¡hey! ¡Hey! – Fue lo que se oyó, cuando el príncipe se lanzó en contra de Gwaine para intentar cerrarle la boca, por lo que pronto comenzaron con una lucha en el suelo, aplicándose mutuamente distintas llaves para inmovilizar a su contrincante.

Los ahijados de Gwaine se lanzaron también en contra del futuro rey de Camelot para intentar defender a su mentor, quien estaba pasando por dificultades para deshacerse de una palanca muy bien hecha. Pero el mayor de los menores se había esmerado en posicionarse sobre el los hombros del príncipe, para meterle sus pequeños dedos dentro de la nariz, pero el futuro rey terminó por desconcentrarse totalmente cuando noto como el hermano menor del pequeño montado en su espalda, se abrazaba de el por un costado e intentaba plantarle un beso en la mejilla, lo que en un primer instante lo desconcertó, pues era la primera vez que un niño se le acercaba a hacerle cariño y por inercia se paralizo en la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar, por lo que termino soltando su agarre al mejor amigo de su siervo, para concentrarse en el actuar del menor, quien le dio un suave beso y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Me gustas. – Fue lo que dijo Ethan, el menor de los ahijados del autoproclamado, mejor caballero de Camelot. – Aunque Fenrir le meta sus dedos en su nariz.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Esto no puede ser! – Anuncio dramáticamente Gwaine, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y retomando energías. – Esto se merece un castigo. ¡Mi querido Fenrir! Debemos salvar a su querido hermano menor de las garras del príncipe.

- Entonces… - Le llamo la atención el pupilo de Percival al mago, mientras tiraba de una de las mangas de la vestimenta algo holgada de quien se preocuparía de él durante los siguientes días. - ¿Mi señor Percival no morirá?- Le pregunto bajito al joven mago, mientras se abrazaba al cuello del de ojos claros, dejando descansar su cabeza en el largo cuello del moreno, quien le negó suavemente. - ¿Usted tampoco? - Volvió a preguntar el menor preocupado. El mayor parpadeo un par de veces, procesando la pregunta, a lo que sonrió melancólicamente.

- Tratare de recuperarme pronto, pero como puede ver…- Le comento el joven mago, señalando la contienda de cosquillas unos notables metros más allá. - Mi querido Gabrielle…parece que tengo competencia.

- Entonces... ¿nadie va a morir? - Gabrielle pregunto en voz alta, esperando una última confirmación a quienes parecían ser las más cuerdas de aquel grupo, mirando intensamente a las doncellas.

- Por supuesto que no. - Le contestaron las bellas damas, lo más convincentes que podían oírse, por lo que Gabrielle suspiro aliviado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquella mañana se había despertado al alba, tal vez a causa de todo el tiempo que el Dios Cronos le dio la tarde pasada o por los cuidados que durante la noche su amado Gwaine le otorgo muy amablemente. Sin embargo, en estos momentos se sentía mareado. El castaño pelilargo se había ofrecido a darle la comida de aquella mañana, como si el no pudiese hacerlo por sí mismo. No puso resistencia, porque no se sentía muy bien y a ratos veía borrosamente. La verdad es que poco se parecía su malestar a los dolores corporales que sintió tan pronto como su siervo Fedric había llegado a su casa para corroborar su estado aquel nuevo día. Le punzaba todo el cuerpo y un dolor intenso sintió cuando se alejaron los protectores brazos y piernas de Gwaine que le envolvieron por completo al dormir, pues se había acomodado muy bien en su cama…pero su amigo debía irse en busca de sus ahijados ¡Que daría el por ver a su querido Percival entrenar con Gabrielle!

Tan solo debía esperar a que la medicina trabajara en su cuerpo para poder ver al amor de su vida con sus propios ojos y quizás sus amigos vendrían a verle aquella tarde, aun que dudaba que pudiesen cursar una palabra con él en su estado actual, pues, apenas podía oír los sonidos a su alrededor; parecía ciertamente como si las aves nuevas que se habían mudado la semana pasada en su ventana se hubiesen ido muy lejos. León se propuso cerrar sus ojos para olvidar sus dolores corporales, pues aquello significaba que el señor Gaius había hecho bien su trabajo, pues su cuerpo estaba combatiendo su recaída. Como le había dicho el anciano la noche anterior, tanto trabajo no era bueno para la salud y, sin más menos cuando se trataba de un recién casado… aunque su unión aún no se haya consumado del todo…aún tenía con él la reliquia más preciada de su Percival colgando del cuello, lo que le traía a su corazón nuevas esperanzas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día había avanzado más rápido de lo previsto y la hora de la merienda había llegado tan rápido como la llegada del sol en aquella primavera. Fedric había incentivado alegremente a que su nuevo amo le ayudara a tomar los alimentos a su señor León, quien aún se encontraba dormitando y sus malestares se habían atenuado considerablemente. Al siervo, le había parecido una buena manera para comenzar a resolver el primer problema de conyugues que enfrentaban sus dos señores, así que sin esperar mucho tiempo, arreglo todo y dirigió a su gran señor escaleras arriba, le tendió la canasta con los alimentos, la cual fue recibida con un nerviosismo muy pocas veces vista en el gran hombre.

- Esta es su casa, mi señor Percival. Tenga más confianza en usted, porque mi señor León, tiene mucha en sus sentimientos. – Al más alto le brillaron los ojos claros y sonrió tontamente por lo escuchado. – El día de hoy iré a ayudar a mi marido con las pertenencias de su casa para traerlas definitivamente a este lugar. Espero que para la hora de la cena mis dos señores ya hayan dejado todo en claro. Sepa que todos sus amigos cuentan con que pronto este todo bien. Nos veremos después mi señor Percival. – Termino por despedirse Fedric, mientras se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, cuando la curiosidad pudo más con el siervo y se detuvo a observar como su nuevo señor se debatía internamente en abrir o no la gran puerta de los aposentos de su amo. Fedric carraspeo suavemente, llamando la atención del hombre más alto y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, se retiró diciendo. - Solo debe empujar la puerta, no es necesario que llame, después de todo ese cuarto también es suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Quisiera saber qué es lo que le ha hecho mi buen amigo Percival a León para que cada vez que sueñe el pobre piense siempre en el ¿sabían que a veces León habla dormido?- Fue la pregunta que dejó a todos pensativos a la hora de la merienda, cuando se disponían a descansar en los prados muy cerca del lugar en que momentos antes se encontraban entrenando.

- ¿Por qué esa pregunta mi buen amigo Gwaine? – Miro curioso Lancelot a su amigo, quien entre cuestionamientos existenciales, tenía a dos pequeñas criaturas montadas en su espalda, una de ellas se atragantaba con comida y la otra inspeccionaba cada bocado por igual, cada vez que se iba a poner alguno en la boca. Mientras el mismo pelinegro de cabello corto, ayudaba a su querido Merlín en arreglar unos girasoles que le había regalado el mismo aquel día.

- Quisiera saber el truco, para que Merlín diga mi nombre mientras duerme. – Tanto Morgana como Gwen no pudieron evitar romper en carcajadas debido a las ocurrencias del joven guerrero y Lancelot no pudo evitar observar de reojo como su príncipe perdía el color en el rostro y se le caía un trozo de carne que le había llevado a la boca momentos antes el menor de los ahijados de Gwaine, lo que le causó mucha gracia.

- ¿Quién le dijo a su persona que quería decir su nombre mientras duermo? – Le preguntó con molestia falsa el joven mago, mientras terminaba de arreglar las flores que Lancelot le había obsequiado aquella tarde, por lo que Gwaine hiso un puchero muy adorable.

- Creo que debemos esmerarnos en encontrar a alguien que quiera pasar el resto de su vida con usted, mi buen amigo, pero…aguarde un segundo ¿Qué es lo que dice León dormido? – Pregunto curioso y divertido Lancelot, mientras recibía en su regazo al ahijado de Percival, quien durante aquella mañana para asombro de todos, se había puesto muy sociable, aunque no acostumbraba a decir más de tres palabras juntas.

- Pues, he dormido otras veces con León y siempre sueña con su esposo…o sea – Se corrige de inmediato - …suele llamarle varias veces, independientemente que anoche le haya vuelto la fiebre y me haya costado trabajo bajarla…al contrario de mi Merlín, quien no suele hablar dormido pero cuando lo hace, habla en ese idioma antiguo de los libros que acostumbra leer. – El mago sonrió nervioso, buscando ayuda entre sus amigas y Lancelot, quienes se sobresaltaron un poco al oír lo que Gwain tenía que decir. – Por eso me pregunto qué fue lo que le hizo Percival a nuestro León, así lo descubro y lo pruebo en usted mi buen amigo. – Menciono Gwaine, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo del joven mago, quien se veía más pálido de lo normal.

- Bueno, creo que debería preguntarle a nuestro Percival… -Menciono con una risa nerviosa la sierva de la pupila del rey.

- ¿Usted lo cree mi Gwen? – Preguntó soñador el autoproclamado, mejor caballero de Camelot. A lo que la doncella rio algo nerviosa, siguiendo con el hilo de la conversación de su buen amigo.

Pero el futuro rey de Camelot, se había puesto más que pensativo producto de aquella conversación reciente, aunque llevaba más que algunos meses pensando en su actuar durante los días siguientes, solo debía encontrar el momento justo para poder poner sobre la mesa sus condiciones.


	8. 8 Confidentes

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que no estén molestos o molestas por los atrasos, pero este semestre ha sido un calvario! Otra cosa aviso para quienes lean este capítulo: la letra en _cursiva_ significa que están hablando en otro idiomaaa, eso, espero que les guste!

Shape of my heart

Capítulo VIII: Confidentes.

Fue la tenue luz de la mañana ya avanzada quien le indico el camino hacia el lecho en donde intentaba descansar el amor de su vida, aun cuando no se atrevía a entrar por completo en el cuarto, Percival podía notar como los sueños del durmiente se veían importunados por el sudor y la incomodidad.

La noche anterior le habían informado sobre su León y su delicado estado de salud, pero no pudo evitar tomar la culpa por ello. Su espíritu y su cuerpo le clamaron por horas llegar a su encuentro para atenderlo, pero el señor Gaius le había demandado cumplir con su castigo. No pensó que la espera fuese a consumirle el interior tan profundamente. Pero así fue.

"Quería verle" Fue lo que pensó, cuando con calma optó por entrar al cuarto. Dejo sin hacer ruido la canasta que llevaba consigo a un costado del tálamo, tomando asiento en la cabecera, dirigiendo toda su atención al dueño de su vida, quien suspiraba cansado de vez en cuando. El más alto se incorporó entre las mantas para estar más cerca de su marido, preocupado por la creciente incomodidad de quien se revolvía un poco en el lecho. A penas el caballero tocó el rostro del rubio, se sobresaltó al sentir su alta temperatura y un gran estruendo se escuchó.

Percival había salido a tropezones de la cama.

Llego apurado con un recipiente que había cogido de la cocina de la casa y un paño que podría utilizar. El agua escurrió por sus grandes manos y a gatas se encontró con el cuerpo de su marido, el cual tomo más cerca de él para posar de una vez el frio paño en su rostro, para terminar posando sus manos en la frente a quien recién se disponía a abrir los ojos. Como nunca le había visto antes, totalmente perdido y muy cansado.

El pelilargo se removió un poco al sentir el cambio de temperatura en su rostro, lo que lo termino de despertar, a pesar del alboroto que había hecho el caballero de ojos pardos ahora a su lado, sosteniéndole con cuidado.

- ¿Un…sueño?...- Se preguntó aturdido el rubio mientras dirigía con esfuerzo y casi sin fuerzas una de sus manos al rostro del mayor. Percival le ayudo, tomándole rápidamente la mano que quería tocarle, posándola el mismo sobre sus mejillas y sonriéndole cariñosamente, diciéndole mudamente que se encontraba con él. – Que alivio…pensé…

- ¿Que no era su marido? – Termino su frase mientras besaba dulcemente la palma que recibió entre la suya. León asintió a penas, algo avergonzado de que su consorte le viese en ese estado tan deplorable, pero decidió disfrutar de los cariños de la persona de sus sueños, al menos por esa ocasión, no podía notar su sonrojo por la fiebre que cubría su cuerpo desde unas horas atrás.

- Su calor… es distinto…

-¿Al de Gwaine? – Preguntó curioso el caballero más fuerte de Camelot, a lo que el de barba rubia asintió divertido, mientras era recostado nuevamente en su lecho y era arropado en el pecho de su marido con las mantas que el mismo había tirado al suelo por la preocupación. – Dígame entonces ¿Qué calor le gusta más?

- Si supiera… una cantidad lo suficientemente…grande…se la diría. – Menciono a duras penas el rubio mientras posaba castamente sus labios afiebrados en los del mayor, quien se sonrojo muy notoriamente, lo que le causo gracia al de ojos verdes, quien no se veía inmutado, al menos por el momento, debido al sonrojo que le otorgaba la fiebre. – Preferiría… contar las estrellas… en el firmamento… para dejarle… en claro que prefiero…el suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿He llegado tarde?, al parecer ya han terminado con la merienda…- Fueron las palabras que un grupo de amigos oyeron en los pastizales, cuando pudieron ver una figura extrañable, no muy lejos de sus puestos, quien se acercaba a ellos con un paso elegante. - ¿quedaran algunos alimentos para este caballero, que ha venido del reino vecino a sus amadas tierras?

-¡Tristán! – Le llamaron con alegría los caballeros presentes, al contrario de las doncellas y un siervo, quienes expectantes y confusos al notar una alegría genuina en el rostro del recién llegado, se le acercaron con cierto temor para rodearle en un abrazo entre los cuatro.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? – Se preguntó de lo más divertido Gwaine, debido en gran parte por la gran sonrisa del recién llegado, en comparación al fruncimiento de seño de su príncipe, quien ya se había cruzado de brazos en espera de una explicación convincente.

- ¿Cómo se siente mi señor Tristán? – Le preguntó la pupila del rey, con un enorme cariño notorio en la entonación de su voz, mientras sacaba de las suaves telas que cubrían su cuerpo, un largo colgante de cristal que deposito entre las manos del hombre alto. El hombre, al darse cuenta de que se trataba, le brillaron los ojos con más intensidad, mientras se abría la cota de malla, que ya traía suelta al entrar a Camelot, para sacar de su pecho un delicado pañuelo del color de las perlas.

- Aquí, les ostento la prenda de la que me enorgullezco. – Anuncio con la cabeza en alto y colgándose de inmediato al cuello el resiente regalo; observando a su audiencia, de la cual callo en cuenta rápidamente de tres figuras pequeñas, que curiosas se asomaban entre las piernas de su Merlín. – ¿Quiénes son estas diminutas gracias?

- ¡Soy Fenrir, mi señor! Y él es mi hermanito Ethan. – Informo rápidamente el mayor de los tres, saliendo de un salto a un costado del mago, sin soltar las ropas de este, que sostenía con ambas manos. - ¡ambos somos ahijados de Gwaine! – Anuncio con mucha alegría lo último, con orgullo en su voz. Al oír al menor, Lancelot se sentía nadando en un mar placentero, susurrando para sí mismo "Tan informal…esto me encanta, música para mis oídos", pero fue percibido tanto por el príncipe como por Gwaine, a quien se le hinchó el pecho por tanta modestia.

- Puedo notar el parecido entre alumno y maestro, eso es encantador. Un gusto en conocerlos Fenrir y Ethan. – Les saludó con un apretón muy suave de manos, reteniendo su mirada en el menor restante, quien le observaba ilusionado. – ¿Y usted es?

- ¡Él es Gabrielle! – Le contestó el alumno menor de Gwaine al instante, mientras dejaba su lugar éntrelas piernas del joven mago y corría al encuentro de los brazos del futuro rey de aquellas tierras, quien se olvidó de su molestia al ver al pequeño con tanta energía. Le tendió sus extremidades y lo posó sobre sus hombros, dejando que el pequeño pusiera sus pequeños brazos alrededor del rostro del príncipe para sostenerse desde la altura. Lancelot codeo uno de los costados de Gwaine, quien sonreía divertido por la situación.

- Nuestro señor ya se ganó al pequeño Ethan. – Le comento en un susurro el caballero, compartiendo la sonrisa de su amigo.

- Solo espero que pueda darse cuenta que también se ganó a alguien más… - Menciono el pelilargo, señalando a su amigo aprendiz de médico y siervo real, quien observaba realmente complacido los aconteceres.

Tristán contento como estaba, opto por hincarse para saludar al pequeño, quien se revolvía inquieto entre las piernas de Merlín, intentando que este no pudiera tomarle. El joven siervo opto por quedarse quieto por tanto movimiento y comenzó a aguantarse las cosquillas que sentía, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

- Va a terminar tirando de Merlín. – Comentó en un suspiro Gwen.

- Es un pastizal, no le harán daño. –Acotó divertida Morgana, mientras saludaba a Joseph, quien se dirigía ante ellos, con una gran canasta en comparación a su tamaño. – ¿Le han dado los mandados, pequeño? – Le preguntó recibiendo las hierbas y dejándolas a un lado para acariciarle los grandes bucles castaños que le tapaban los ojos al pequeño ayudante de Gaius.

- Si mi señora. ¿El señor Tristán ya está aquí? Ha llegado antes de lo acostumbrado. – Comentó el muchacho, notando el gracioso juego que terminaría por acabar con el equilibrio de su superior. – Ya no está triste Gabrielle, eso es bueno.

- ¡Déjeme verle pequeño caballero! – Amenazó divertido el gran hombre, alcanzando de vez en cuando al pequeño para hacerle cosquillas, mientras este se retorcía a carcajadas, al momento que era defendido por el ahijado mayor de Gwaine, quien ya se había lanzado sobre uno de los costados del gran hombre e intentaba no caerse ante los vitoreos de su hermano y los caballeros, terminando por trepar a su espalda para alcanzar con sus pequeñas manos los ojos del caballero para que no pudiese ver. Pero a duras penas y con la dificultad que tenía Tristán, pronto consiguió tomar al menor, quien seguía riéndose. Lo elevo con el brazo en alto desde uno de sus tobillos, hasta posarlo cerca de su rostro, por lo que Fenrir liberó sus ojos al notarse derrotados. – ¿Usted es el primer pupilo de Percival? – El menor asintió, mientras era devuelto a los brazos de Merlín, quien feliz notaba que no había sido un mal primer día de practica para el pequeño.

- Es su primer…- Merlín abrió grande los ojos al notar una mancha de sangre en uno de los costados del caballero, se regañó internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes del estado de su amigo. Por lo que le tendió a Gabrielle a Gwaine y se acercó directo a la pequeña mancha de sangre. – Está herido mi Tristán, ¿se había dado cuenta?

- ¿Pasó algo en el camino? – Preguntó preocupada Gwen, mirando de reojo a su señora, quien se puso seria de inmediato.

- Lo había olvidado, ¡es que mis preocupaciones se disiparon al ver tan bella reunión! – Dijo melancólicamente el caballero, mientras Fenrir jugaba con los largos bucles oscuros del caballero, estando sentado cómodamente en una de sus hombreras. – Les he avisado, mi señor Arthur, a los centinelas sobre algunos barbaros que han venido desde las tierras del norte. Al parecer se encuentran en la búsqueda de algo importante, pues he visto varios de ellos huir y recorrer estas tierras. Me he enfrentado a uno de estos grupos, pero no pude obtener mayor información debido a la lengua extranjera que ellos portan. Sin embargo si gustase interrogar al sobreviviente, se encuentra descansando en las mazmorras.

- Pues, me complace escucharle, mi buen amigo. – Le correspondió el príncipe, quien aun sostenía las pequeñas manos de Ethan, mientras este aun se hallaba entretenido observando a todos desde la altura en la que se encontraba. – Morgana nos comentaba sobre un fuerte presentimiento que la ha estado molestando varios días ya…Presentimientos, que para nuestra desgracia, debemos tener presentes. No recuerdo de algo que nos haya dicho y no se cumpliera, por lo que les pediré que nos ayuden con los preparativos, puesto que puede que presenciemos una batalla dentro de los próximos días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Siento profundamente que tenga que hacer esto, mi querido tío, pero es necesario.

- No tiene que disculparse, querido mío. – Suspiró Lethol, resignado el hombre de cabellos largos. – Estaré feliz siempre que cuente con mi ayuda para lo que desee. – Fue lo que le dijo, con un inmenso cariño, mientras le acariciaba sutilmente las mejillas al futuro rey. – Aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de tener estos saberes.

- Se lo agradezco. – Concluyo en un abrazo envolvente. – El prisionero se encuentra inmovilizado y hay guardias, pero prefiero entrar con usted.

- Muchas gracias mi Arthur. – El príncipe le tendió el brazo, para que su querido tío se apoyara en el para guiarle dentro de las mazmorras. Aquella mañana no había sido del todo agradable para él, puesto que se había caído desde unos estantes en busca de unos textos que le había insistido su rey en ver, por ello, se había lastimado uno de sus tobillos y ahora se encontraba cojeando gran parte del tiempo, por lo que procuraba no moverse mucho. Después de todo, debido a la enfermedad por la que está pasando el padre de Arthur, cualquier indicio de lectura o actividad, hacía que los siervos más cercanos y su propio tío, hicieran todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su rey estuviese satisfecho, incluso si ello significaba lastimarse.

Pronto, fueron recibidos por algunos guardias, quienes los guiaron en el camino y les abrieron las puertas ante la humedad de un cuarto. Se trataba de una recamara, en donde solían interrogar a los prisioneros, pero debido al tiempo sin uso, las puertas y rendijas eran más difíciles de mover, pues muchas de ellas estaban averiadas por el olvido, por lo que se necesitaban al menos, tres hombres para poder moverlas.

Tres guardias fueron los que entraron al cuarto con ellos. Uno de ellos se quedó en la entrada y los dos restantes les ofrecieron dos puestos frente a una pequeña mesa de madera que los separaba del bárbaro, quien sonrió al verles llegar. Sin duda, sabia ante quienes se encontraba. El prisionero emitió un bufido, al notar como los dos guardias se paraban en ambos costados de su cuerpo, a pesar de que se encontraba fuertemente atado y encadenado en una silla sin poder ejercer mucho movimiento con su cuerpo.

La apariencia descuidada dada por la cantidad de barro en sus vestimentas, a pesar de la cantidad de pieles de animales que le cubrían el gran cuerpo del hombre, hicieron que Lethol se sorprendiera de no muy buena forma ante el galeote, quien le miraba con ojos penetrantes y burlescos.

- Por las vestimentas que lleva puedo decirle que no entiende la lengua britana, viene fuera de los limites…de las tierras de hielo; por eso no les ha contestado, querido sobrino – Comento, después de inspeccionar a la captura de Tristán. Arthur se sorprendió ante lo oído, pues pensaba que de todas formas el hombre estaba actuando e interfiriendo con sus investigaciones al no responderles. Estaba equivocado.

- Entonces puede comenzar por preguntar, amado tío. – Asintió el príncipe, especulando un poco en que harían con la información que pudiesen obtener, pensando seriamente en que debía oír a Morgana mas seguido.

- _Buenas tardes, señor adalid. Soy uno de los subalternos que sirven al rey de estas tierras. Mi nombre es Lethol._ – Comenzó el cuñado del rey, para ver si el hombre ante él podía o quería contestarle de alguna forma.

- _Buenas serán para usted, Lethol. Porque vasallo no has de ser…a los míos los cubre el barro y variadas cicatrices, como la poca ropa y pintura en el cuerpo durante la época de procreación._ – Dijo con ironía el prisionero, mientras recorría con la vista la figura de quien le dirigía la palabra. – _Sus tierras están en primavera, ¿no es así? Dice que es un siervo, ¿Por qué trae tantas prendas encima? ¿O es que me esta mintiendo? _

- _Así es mi señor ya estamos en primavera y si, le digo la verdad ¿Podría decirme su nombre?_ – Continuó con el interrogatorio el pelilargo, sin inmutarse ante las palabras roncas de su interlocutor y la mirada extraña en el rostro de su sobrino, quien había captado el tono extraño en la voz del bárbaro.

- _Soy un adalid, como supuso. Cuarto hijo del, como llama usted…un subordinado de nuestro rey, llamado Dengisik. _–Al decir esto, el bárbaro se irguió, con un brillo especial en los ojos que demostraba su orgullo. -_ Optó bien su caballero en dejarme con vida._ – Rio un poco el hombre grande. – _Me encuentro herido, por una batalla anterior y el viaje no ha sido de los mejores y, si he sobrevivido, ha sido por mis capacidades como guerrero. Mi gente vendrá por mí y tal vez decida llevarme al siervo del rey conmigo. _- Lethol, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sin duda aquel día no había sido bueno para él, pero debía aguantar por su amado sobrino, quien esperaba pacientemente por la información.

- _Bien señor Dengisik, el caballero sentado a mi lado es el comandante del caballero que le trajo a estas tierras y le ha tomado prisionero. Me ha traído hasta aquí, para que usted conteste algunas cosas… sin embargo, atacar a uno de nuestros caballeros se considera desacato y aun que estas tierras son tranquilas, la llegada de barbaros como usted, ha traído temor a nuestra gente, más cuando se acercan en grupos, saqueando villas, matando, violando y tomando esclavos de nuestro pueblo. Espero que comprenda que el único consuelo que podemos darle, es la espera y curarle sus heridas hasta que su señor mande algún representante y venga en su búsqueda, para que llegue a algún acuerdo entre nuestros reyes, por temas limítrofes. Espero que lo entienda._

_- No quiero su misericordia. Soy mi único dueño… - _Dijo lo último con resentimiento, ante los ojos atentos del hijo del rey y los guardias, quienes trataban de ver si podían entender algo de la conversación. -_ Soy uno de los guerreros más temidos en mis tierras. Lo que me ofrecen sus labios no son más que habladurías, pues sé que me dejaran encerrado en estas mazmorras, quizás pudriéndome, debido a la poca colaboración de mi pueblo, más aun cuando el chico no puede entender ni una palabra de lo que digo. _– Menciono exasperado, señalando a Arthur con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, quien estaba dedicado a observar las facciones y expresiones duras del gran hombre, que había llamado su atención. -_ Las respuestas a las que estoy interesado son a base de las siguientes preguntas… ¿Por qué usted puede entenderme? ¿Fue prisionero de alguna de las casas de mis tierras? ¿Porque alguien de Camelot hablaría tan bien el idioma olvidado por los dioses? Su rey no lo trata tan bien como dice que lo hacen con su pueblo, de otro modo, ¿Por qué un siervo de la realeza tendría herido el tobillo?... esa debe ser la razón de sus ropas largas ¿no me diga que no quiso acostarse con su señor y este le hiso daño? ¿Así son en Camelot?..._

_- _Su nombre es Dengisik… - Interrumpió las palabras del prisionero volteando la mirada hacia su sobrino. El gran hombre se enfureció ante esto y rugió fuertemente, tanto que los guardias volvieron a sentarlo en la gran silla en la que estaba amarrado, por lo que le colocaron otra cadena al cuello para que no pudiese ponerse de pie. – Por cómo se expresa, asumo que no está mintiendo y que es uno de los comandantes de su tribu. - el bárbaro refunfuñaba, porque no entendía que estaban diciendo. - Le he dicho lo necesario sobre su situación, aunque al parecer esta empecinado por escapar pronto, ahora, ha de dejarme preguntarle un poco más sobre sus asuntos en estas tierras, que es lo que usted quiere saber.

- Muchas gracias tío. Siento exponerte a este tipo de cosas, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir – Se disculpó Arthur, mientras tomaba una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas y este le sonreía en agradecimiento a sus cuidados. -…aunque si usted me pregunta, este hombre me parece muy interesante…a pesar de la herida en su costado, no puedo imaginar cómo se llegaría a comportar en batalla. Estoy un poco celoso, Tristán pudo pelear con él.

- ¿Eso crees? El señor Dengisik obtuvo esa herida en una batalla anterior, por lo que ha sobrevivido gracias a sus habilidades. – Arthur abrió grandemente los ojos, por lo que su tío pudo notar como aumentaba cada vez más el interés de su sobrino en el prisionero. – Recuerda que ahora deberá estar en cautiverio, no es un practicante, ni un guerrero extranjero que haya viajado para enfrentarle a una justa o alguna de las peleas que le agradan a su padre.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el pensar en…

_- ¿Qué le dijo al caballero?- _Preguntó enfadado el gran hombre, llamando la atención del príncipe, quien le estaba observando intrigado desde el principio.

- _Le pido que se tranquilice un poco…estos caballeros no planean hacerle daño, por el contrario….este muchacho está muy interesado en usted…si todo marcha bien, una vez que se recupere y se haya llegado a acuerdo con su pueblo, en otras circunstancias, podamos recibir… _

La paciencia del bárbaro se acabó. Termino emitiendo un rugido con tanta fuerza que produjo que los acompañantes se llevaran al instante las manos a sus oídos para protegerlos del rugido. El gran hombre logro soltar una de sus manos de las amarras que lo aprisionaban, pero fue sujetado al instante por los carceleros a su lado. Actuar que causo gran impresión al cuñado del rey y un brillo de absoluta admiración en los ojos del príncipe.

– _Hagamos un trato. _– Propuso decidido el pelilargo rubio. -_ Usted responde mis preguntas y yo las suyas, pero solo una a la vez…si realiza muchas, solo contestare a la primera que me haga, ¿tenemos un trato?_ - El gran hombre no le respondió. En vez de eso forcejeó con los guardias, a quienes le costó un poco de trabajo inmovilizar, por lo que Arthur quiso intervenir, pero fue detenido por su tío – Deja que me haga cargo, cariño mío. Solo un par de preguntas más.- El príncipe dudoso acepto a la petición del hermano de su madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día se había ido muy rápidamente, al menos para los caballeros con pupilos pequeños y para Gwaine, quien se había entretenido lo suficiente con sus ahijados en el entrenamiento, sobre todo cuando su pequeño Fenrir se había lanzado en contra del amor de la vida de su mejor amigo ¡para ayudarle! Para salvarlo de las llaves de lucha de su señor, sin duda ese día había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido desde hace mucho y sin duda vendrían más…aunque pronto tuviese que dormir solo en una casa tan grande.

- Ethan, vamos, su brazo debe estar un poco más elevado. – Le sugería el pelilargo completamente orgulloso de los sorprendentes avances que habían tenido durante el día sus pequeños amores, mientras Fenrir asestaba al blanco de un pequeño tamaño a unos metros en el área de tiro. Sin duda el señor Percival no era el único que se preocupaba por sus ahijados; él les había hecho unos cuantos arcos de su tamaño.

Gabrielle practicaba tácticas básicas de defensa en la lucha siendo guiado por Lancelot, quien aprovechaba la ocasión de enseñarle también a Merlín algunas cosas. No se lo perdonaría nunca que les pasara algo, a nadie en realidad, pero si en las salidas de caza o en los campamentos bélicos con otros pueblos…deben estar preparados para todo, más aun cuando Lady Morgana tiene sueños tan extraños.

- ¡Ya es horaaaa~! – Se oyó cantar al autoproclamado mejor caballero de Camelot, anunciando como conclusión al hecho de que ya se les habían acabado todas las flechas en la práctica y que por ello, no tenían ánimos de ir a buscar más o recoger aquellas que ya habían lanzado. – ¡A la armería! – Anuncio contentísimo, mientras recibía entre sus brazos al más grande, a quien se lo monto en sus hombros y al menor a quien cogió con uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Siii! Tenemos hambre maestroooo~ - Se quejaron los hermanos con tanta ternura, que el caballero pelilargo adelanto el paso para tomar con su brazo libre a Gabrielle, quien les sonrió divertido, despidiéndose con una de sus pequeñas manos de los dos mayores con quienes hace unos momentos se encontraba entrenando.

- De modo que tendremos que recoger los implementos…- Suspiro alegremente Lancelot, quien levanto un ramo de Girasoles que el mismo le había traído como presente a su Merlín, quien ya se dirigía a levantar algunas cosas. – Ten, mejor cuida de tus flores, yo llevo eso.

- No hace falta, pero gracias amigo mío. – Dijo un tanto agotado el joven mago, observando melancólicamente el cielo. – Ya está oscureciendo y mi señor no ha vuelto... tal vez tuvo problemas con el prisionero o tal vez tuvo problemas con los encargados de las tropas del castillo o tal vez su padre...

- Merlín. – Le llamo Lancelot con los ojos brillantes, mientras posaba una de sus manos desocupadas, sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho, quien ante el contacto se tensó por unos segundos. - No debe ser grabe. Vamos, a penas y el dios que trae la noche y el día decidió que era tiempo de oscurecer los cielos... – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras le encaminaba hacia la armería. – Si nos apuramos, podrá verle pronto.

- Lo siento Lancelot…- Dijo un poco triste el joven de cabello azabache, mientras apretaba los Girasoles entre sus brazos. – Últimamente me he notado un poco nervioso… - Su joven amigo de castaños cabellos le observo severamente al oírle hablar, por lo que emitió también un leve gruñido en desacuerdo. -…bueno, más de lo normal. – Merlín sonrió ante esto. – Deben ser mis sueños…

- Más tarde me contara que parte de sus sueños le preocupan. – Merlín asintió al darse cuenta de que el enamorado de Gwen ya le estaba abriendo la gran puerta de la armería, por lo que dejo espacio para que su amigo pasara adelante.

- ¡Cuidadoo!

Fue el grito de temor que ambos oyeron cuando se adentraron a la estancia, había sido la voz de Gwaine, quien había cogido bajo su cuerpo a los pequeños protegiéndolos de un enorme estante de roble que se había tambaleado, producto de que su ahijado mayor se había trepado a lo alto de este. Sin medir las consecuencias, el caballero alcanzó a proteger a sus pequeños del peligro, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo, pero no sintió nada caerle encima, ni siquiera algún escudo u espada, ni siquiera la gran cantidad de yelmos que contenía el enorme mueble no tan bien empotrado como pensaba que estaba. Asustado y con la adrenalina que sintió en ese instante, levanto la vista, para ver cómo era que su mejor amigo tendía sus manos ante ellos, ahí, paralizado en el umbral de las grandes puertas, con los ojos brillando en un dorado intenso…y todos los objetos que se suponía, debían haberle golpeado, se encontraban suspendidos en el aire.

Los Girasoles estaban regados ante los pies de Lancelot y de Merlín, los niños se habían quedado con la boca abierta al igual que la quijada del superior quien los resguardaba bajo su pecho. Gwaine intento articular alguna palabra, pero ninguna quiso hacerse presente. Lancelot del susto había soltado lo que llevaba en sus brazos, al igual que su amigo, quien de un momento a otro salió de su trance, para terminar por bajar con su magia los objetos que estaban en el aire, alejándolos de las personas a las que había protegido. Hecho esto, observó con temor, por última vez a su mejor amigo, quien aún intentaba decir algo, pero antes que dijera palabra alguna, retrocedió torpemente tras sus pies y salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Merlín! – Oyó el joven mago que lo llamaban desde lo lejos, tan lejos como sus piernas le habían llevado en pocos segundos. ¿Qué haría? ¡Gwaine le había visto! y por alguna razón la angustia lleno su corazón con la desesperación. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No se había sentido así cuando Lancelot se había dado cuenta, tampoco cuando su Gwen y su Morgana le habían preguntado discretamente sobre el tema… ¿Qué pretendían los Dioses?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La clara noche había llegado sin esperar, la luz de la luna se colaba como el día de ayer por los ventanales del cuarto, la temperatura de la habitación se sentía tan cálida, que ya poco recordaba cómo se era aquel lugar sin la presencia de su amado consorte. Los grandes brazos de su amado le rodeaban con suavidad, pero con fuerza, mientras sentía el tranquilo palpitar del corazón y la casi imperceptible respiración de su compañero. No quería despertarle, pues desde hace varios minutos que había oído como removían muchas cosas dentro de su casa, seguramente solo faltaba que Fedric y Allen acomodaran lo que faltaba en su cuarto.

Le acaricio las mejillas con una de sus manos y suspiro el aroma de su marido una vez más. Pensó en la visita de aquella mañana, en los cuidados que había recibido tan cariñosamente, en las palabras de su Percival…en sus respuestas. Sus preocupaciones se disiparon al soñarle aquella noche, y durante su estadía con él durante la mañana, mientras su cuerpo se debatía entre la fiebre y la cordura.

Su marido había vuelto a casa, sano y salvo, aunque nunca se fue por completo; su marido se había ido para buscar respuestas a muchas preguntas y había regresado a su lado por mas réplicas; su marido le había preguntado sobre su pasado, y el, por primera vez le había hablado sobre los años que estuvo lejos de su lado durante la niñez…su marido le había confesado sus preocupaciones, su marido le había contado sus pesares. El solo pudo oír sus palabras, comentar algunas vivencias propias en las batallas...cosas no muy honrosas que le partían el alma. Sin embargo, se las dijo, con cuidado en escoger las palabras precisas y el tono adecuado, no quería que el amor de su vida sintiera pena por su persona, cuando él también había visto…

- Mis señores…- Se oyó el muy leve llamado desde el otro lado de la gran puerta del cuarto.

- Puedes pasar Fedric. – Le respondió al instante con el mismo tono de voz de su siervo, mientras intentaba no despertar a su marido, quien se removió un poco al no sentirle cerca, lo que le hiso sonreír. El siervo abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejando entrar con su paso la cálida luz de las velas. El joven alto, de cabello castaño cortó y liso, sonrió al notar como el consorte de su señor se quejaba en sueños por separarse de su esposo.

- Tenemos todo arreglado en los otros cuartos, solo falta su alcoba, pero me da pena que despertemos los dulces sueños de mi señor Percival. – Comenzó, con la diversión en sus palabras - ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? Al parecer la fiebre ya se fue. – Comento de lo más contento, dentro de lo posible, pues las palabras fueron dichas en un tono muy bajo.

- Muchas gracias cariño. – Le agradeció León, mientras pensaba en ayudarle a su siervo a encender las velas de su cuarto, por lo que Fedric sonrió a gusto, tendiéndole una de ellas a su amo.

- ¿Dónde va, mi León? – Fue la pregunta que se oyó clara, ante ambas personas, mientras ambos se devolvían las miradas, notando que el caballero se había despertado recientemente, al sentir como el rubio pelilargo planeaba separarse por completo de su lado.

- El señor Percival tiene los mismos reflejos de Allen. – Rio para sí, el siervo del de ojos verdes. León sonrió contentísimo, volviendo a su lugar en la cama, con Percival.

- Solo estaba por ayudarle a Fedric con las velas. – Le informo, mientras notaba con ternura como el hombre más grande bostezaba y volvía a envolverle entre sus brazos, para posar una de sus grandes manos sobre la frente del rubio.

- Ya no tiene fiebre, eso es bueno. – Sonrió dulcemente el caballero, mientras tomaba la vela que sostenía su marido y cambio de posiciones, arropando con las mantas y depositando un suave beso en la frente del de barba, para ir en ayuda del siervo del amor de su vida. – Debe tomar reposo, no debe levantarse… - Dijo pensativo, mientras el cuarto era iluminado cálidamente cuando se encontró con la compañía del joven alto y delgado, quien termino junto con el mismo de encender las velas de aquel candelabro. -…es un mal cuidador mi querido Fedric… - Le mencionó sin cuidado al marido de su siervo, al parecer ya había recibido comentarios al respecto. - …es mejor no dejarle a cargo de enfermos. Pobre de mí Allen.

- Eso es cierto… -Afirmo el nombrado, saludando con una marcada reverencia a los presentes en el cuarto, mientras brillaban dulcemente sus ojos oscuros, en contraste con sus claros cabellos largos. - mi Fedric no es muy hábil cuando se trata de cuidar a las personas. La verdad es que pienso que debieron llamarme a mí para cuidar de mi nuevo amo, mi señor. – Concluyo con una gran sonrisa, mientras mostraba el gran canasto que traía en las manos. -…seguramente, el hecho de que haya empeorado ayer fue culpa de mi marido, le pido disculpas a ustedes dos, mis señores.

- Eres tan dulce. – Susurro entre dientes el siervo de León, comentario al que rieron todos divertidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gwen y Morgana estaban contentísimas conversando de los nuevos ánimos de su señor Tristán, mientras observaban con detalle los bordados del pañuelo y el colgante de cristal que ellas mismas habían preparado para guardar el cabello de su amada Isolda. El gran hombre se encontraba en medio de la estancia de los aposentos del galeno, mientras era atendido hábilmente por el aprendiz más pequeño. Ciertamente, el caballero estaba asombrado de las habilidades del menor, pues en un santiamén le había terminado de quitar la armadura y luego de desinfectar la herida poco profunda, se encontraba vendando su hombro con mucho cuidado, por lo que el hombre de bucles grandes y oscuros, no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Muchas gracias pequeño Joseph, ha sido de mucha ayuda. – Le sonrió dulcemente el hombre de gran tamaño, mientras le ofrecía uno de sus brazos para ayudar al menor a bajar del mesón en el que se encontraba sentado. El menor sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras dichas, haciendo una linda reverencia a su señor, quien le acaricio los cabellos parecidos a los suyos pero más claros. Pero el sonido algo brusco de las grandes puertas de las estancias del médico de la corte llamaron la atención de estas dos personas, quienes vieron como Merlín había entrado, totalmente pálido, sin dejar de dar vueltas por el lugar hasta que se topó de frente con sus amigas y con Gaius, quienes se alarmaron inmediatamente al verle tan afectado.

- Amor mío, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Gwenevere, tomándole de los brazos para que dejara de deambular sin sentido por entre los mesones y el pasillo. El joven mago se tensó al oírle hablar.

- Merlín…merlín ¿qué paso? – Pregunto acercándose la pupila del rey, mientras tomaba del brazo al galeno, para que se diera cuenta de que acababa de entrar su hijo muy perturbado.

- ¡Gaius! – Le llamo como un niño pequeño, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del anciano, quien alarmado, intercambio miradas intranquilas con las muchachas.

- Merlín, ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto el anciano, mientras intentaba que el muchacho le mirase a los ojos, por lo que le tomo del rostro con sus manos para que no volteara la mirada, la cual se llenó en un instante de lágrimas.

- ¡Moriré si me odia! – Soltó por fin el muchacho, mientras se deshacía en llanto entre las ropas del galeno y los brazos de las doncellas, quienes le acariciaban la espalda e intentaban calmarle. – Lo… lo siento Gaius…tuve que hacerlo.

Por un instante todo se paralizo y solo podían oír el lastimero llanto del siervo del príncipe, mientras la preocupación llenó el rostro de todos los presentes. Tristán sostuvo entre sus brazos a Joseph para calmarlo, mientras se mantenía el mismo a una distancia prudente, pues presentía que nada podía hacer para remediar el asunto.

Pronto hiso acto de presencia entre las grandes puertas abiertas Gwaine, quien agitado por la corrida, se detuvo ante la mirada escrutadora de todos los presente, mas intensificada por parte de las doncellas, quienes suspiraron aliviadas al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Segundos más tarde, tres pequeñas figuras se hicieron presentes detrás de las piernas del recién llegado, quienes observaban asustados a los adultos por los aconteceres.

- Merlín. – Le llamo compasivo el galeno, mientras notaba como de a poco el muchacho se estaba calmando. – Es Gwaine. – Mencionó lo último alegremente, mientras Morgana se puso de pie y llamó a los menores, incluyendo a Joseph para que la acompañaran a las recamaras para hablarles sobre el tema y lo que vieron hace pocos minutos. Gwen tomo del brazo al señor Tristán, quien compresivo la siguió también detrás de la pupila del rey, dejando solo al galeno, a Merlín y a Gwaine en medio de la sala.

- Merlín. – Le llamo suave el pelilargo, acercándose con cuidado donde su amigo. El nombrado se secó rápidamente las lágrimas en sentido contrario de su amigo, para que no notara lo mal que estaba, suspiro un par de veces, para luego decidir verle.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó casi sin voz el joven mago, mientras más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

- ¡NO TE DISCULPES! – Le grito exasperado por la situación el pelilargo, haciendo que su voz retumbara dentro de la gran sala. Decidido salió con prisa del lugar, azotando con ello las grandes puertas de la estancia. Gaius, sonrió ante esto, observando como la pena en su muchacho se había disipado, siendo embargado por la duda en su rostro. Pocos segundos después las puertas se volvieron a abrir estruendosamente, dejando ver a Gwaine entrar decidido ante el joven mago, quien asustado cerró fuertemente los ojos ante la arremetida del pelilargo. – Pensé que eras más listo. – Fue lo que dijo su amigo, antes de abrazarle fuertemente.

- Buenos días a todos, señor Gaius, Merlín y Gwaine…-Saludo cortésmente el cuñado del rey, quien les sonrió amablemente, al notar que se asustaron al verle llegar tan repentinamente. – Veo que al fin el joven Merlín se propuso a contarle su secreto a sus amigos. – Menciono dejando estáticos a los más jóvenes. Gaius asintió ante las palabras del hombre de cabellos largos y rubios claros, quien sonrió dulcemente.

- Pero no fue por voluntad propia. – Acoto el anciano, observando el rostro de duda de los más jóvenes. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso el señor Lethol no apelaría en su contra? ¿No le diría al rey? ¿Por qué?

- Puedo verlo, mi señor Gaius. – Comento contentísimo el hombre, mientras observaba con cariño a Merlín. – Por cierto, él también lo sabe…hace mucho.

- ¿Qué…que sabe? – Pregunto sin querer darse cuenta el joven mago, sintiendo intensos escalofríos de nueva cuenta. El cuñado del rey sonrió algo preocupado, pero se acercó para tomarle de las manos al aprendiz de Gaius.

- Abre los ojos cariño…Arthur quería que se lo dijeras tú mismo, pero al parecer no planeabas hacerlo, yo simplemente deje que las cosas ocurrieran a su debido tiempo…como con nuestro rey. Él quiere verle, joven Merlín. Arthur le espera en los aposentos de su padre. – Suspiro pesadamente. – Espero que esta vez, si pueda contarle.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, buena suerte y nos estamos leyendo prontooo.


	9. 9 Concilio

Notas:

Buenas a todas y todos los lectores, espero que no estén tan enojados con la demora, pero era inevitable.

Algunas notas antes de continuar con la lectura:

Primero, quiero recordar detalles. Las cursivas, para quienes tengan dudas, significan que los personajes se encuentran hablando en otro idioma.

Segundo y más importante, continuando con las advertencias de esta historia, dejo en claro que el siguiente capítulo contiene un acercamiento de carácter sexual algo explícito al llegar al final y por ello, están bajo su propia responsabilidad, aun cuando es un "primer acercamiento, no una consumación del acto sexual, si forma parte de ello" (Por último, agradezco la ayuda al Daniel y al Gorge, quienes han cooperado con la información con prácticas "reales" con respecto a "hacer el amor en una relación hombre/hombre"). Sin más distracciones, pueden continuar con la lectura

Shape of my heart

Capítulo IX: concilio

Por alguna razón el cuarto de mi padre se siente frio a pesar de los cortinajes abiertos y los débiles rayos del ocaso que se atreven a entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, él se encuentra de pie andando de un lado a otro con dificultad, murmurando algo entre gruñidos poco entendibles. Se detiene de vez en cuando, para observarme con insistencia y de vez en cuando se acerca para tomarme del rostro con ambas manos, oliéndome de vez en cuando dejándome una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

Puedo ver cómo han pasado los años por su rostro, sus ojos tristes y profundos se han vuelto más cristalinos de como los recuerdo en mi niñez, siempre fuerte e impenetrable, ahora frágil, a pesar de poseer aun su gran porte y parecer en extremo sumiso ante tres personas en las cuales no me encuentro incluido. Aun así le observo, su figura se asemeja más a la de un león viejo y cansado que está teniendo su último suspiro.

- Padre, debería calmarse un poco. – Le sugiero con voz firme para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo un poco encorvado se dirige en mi dirección. Tal vez me escuche en esta ocasión. - Recogeré los libros que…

- ¡No! – Me ha contestado al instante, mientras arrastra sus pies con dificultad hacia el balcón, ignorándome por completo y dejándome detrás de sus pasos intrigado por su actuar, sin permitir que me acerque.

- Padre, yo…

- Ve por Gorlois…- Fue lo único que mencionó por largos minutos de espera en un susurro, en tanto se dedicaba a observar la rápida llegada de la noche y las estrellas en el cielo. - ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Se preguntaba a si mismo varias veces en murmullos de aflicción, mientras puedo observar como los cortinajes caen tras su figura demacrada por una vejez repentina, para instaurar más que una barrera entre nosotros.

Por alguna razón he quedado de pie mirándole curioso, pensando en sus peticiones. Muchas lunas han pasado desde la última vez que le vi de pie por su propia voluntad y la primera en la que me le encuentro llorando como un niño pequeño. Pienso en esto y en muchas cosas que han llegado a mí como en un torbellino. Pienso en la magia que permitió que yo mismo pudiese existir y pienso en Merlín. En mí amado Merlín…

Sin embargo rio por dentro, pues, tanto pensar en él, al parecer le ha llamado. Por supuesto que no es así, mi querido tío fue a buscarle hace poco, pues mi padre está esperándole. Siento como pide permiso para entrar al cuarto, aun cuando los guardias se encuentran abriéndole las grandes puertas y el paso, para que entre en el dormitorio.

- Buenas noches, mi señor. – Saludó torpemente al verme, haciéndome una reverencia muy marcada, bajando más de lo normal su cabeza, aun cuando soy el único al que puede ver, pues mi padre no le ha sentido allá por el balcón.

- Buenas noches, mi Merlín. – Le devolví el saludo, pero frunzo el ceño al ver su reaccionar, pues se ha dado cuenta de que buscó instintivamente sus ojos al entrar en la habitación. He notado marcas rojas recientes bajo su electrizante mirada que me rehúye por el momento. La culpa cae sobre sus hombros por tener la piel tan blanca. Ha estado llorando, lo que no me hace gracia, menos cuando no puedo preguntarle directamente, pues el rey se encuentra cerca. – Mi padre le espera en el balcón. – Menciono con un suspiro, negando con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que cuando lo presente terminase, tendríamos una conversación, a lo que Merlín niega de inmediato, aproximando rápidamente sus pasos a mí encuentro. Al parecer, algo importante ocurrió.

- Acabo de oír…- Me habló muy bajo Merlín por miedo a ser oído por mi padre. -… que usted sabe que yo…

- ¡GORLOIS! – Le llamó el rey tan fuerte que se sintió como un desgarro en el alma de los presentes. Ambos voltearon el rostro hacia el balcón, notando como la figura del rey se removía de un lado al otro, por lo que el joven mago lo pensó rápidamente. Poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro se su señor, quien se acercó un poco más para oírle.

- Usted sabe de mi magia. – Fue la afirmación de Merlín en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio pudiese escucharle. El corazón del príncipe dio un vuelco. – Sé que no soy bueno mintiendo… - Siguió hablando tan rápido y tan bajo como sus pensamientos le ordenaban a su boca. - …y no sabría decirle cómo es que tan pocas personas saben sobre esto…- El príncipe se quedó perplejo a las palabras del moreno, quien se notaba preocupantemente sumido en la elección de sus palabras, mientras su corazón era presionado por temor a que el rey se acercara a ellos, por lo que las lágrimas una vez más le traicionaron. -…pero acaba de ocurrir algo...y ahora Gwaine lo sabe…Tristán también…incluso los niños…

En un impulso de ímpetu demandante, Arthur cogió la muñeca más cercana del menor, para elevarla hacia sí, asustando a Merlín, quien insistió en ocultar su rostro y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, oponiéndose al contacto con su mano libre sobre el pecho del príncipe, quien aún traía la armadura puesta.

- ¡Merlín! – Le llamo con voz fuerte, paralizando el cuerpo del nombrado, haciendo que este le mirara directamente a los ojos. – No es el momento, mi padre se encuentra a unos pasos, no podemos…

- ¡Pero Arthur! – Se salió de si por unos momentos el más bajo, elevando también la voz al golpear frustrado con su puño cerrado en sí mismo el pecho de su señor, quien le observo sorprendido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió temor por las palabras que pudiesen salir de los labios de aquel hombre que tenía en frente. – La vez que se lo dije, ni su padre y ¡por todos los dioses! Ni usted quiso creerme. – Fueron las palabras que Arthur escucho una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, a la vez que sentía a través de su armadura como Merlín seguía golpeándole con insistencia el mismo lugar del pecho, donde se supone que se encuentra el corazón. - ¡Y usted ya lo sabía! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Yo..!

- ¡Gorlois! – Exclamó, llamando a Merlín con una alegría inmensa el rey, mientras intentaba hacer a un lado los cortinajes con mucho esfuerzo. – ¿Es usted? – Se oyó ilusionada la cansada voz del rey, mientras se removía entre cortinajes.

Merlín detuvo sus golpes en seco al oír a su rey, y con ello, también se detuvo su respiración. El temor llenó su mirada al igual que al rubio quien le sostenía fuertemente contra sí mismo. Y un segundo pasó, dos y tres más, cuando Arthur soltó su agarre de la muñeca del moreno, quien le observo intensamente intentando que alguna palabra saliera de sus labios en respuesta de la pregunta de su rey, más que nervioso e intentando secar las lágrimas que pararon a causa del susto que recibió al oír su llamado.

- Mi Gorlois – Le llamó nuevamente, con el cariño inundando su timbre de voz, al instante de parecer en el salón.

- Mi señor... – Le saludo al verle con una torpe reverencia con el susto en el alma, mientras iba a su encuentro titubeante, porque al parecer, fuera de su reciente discusión, el rey no les había oído. - …muy buenas tardes.

El príncipe pudo ver como su padre observaba embelesado a su siervo, mientras este intentaba dejar de lado sus fuertes sentimientos e intentar sonreírle a su presencia, a pesar de los fuertes temblores del moreno producto de las emociones. Su padre al parecer no se había percatado de esto, pues además de avejentado, se encontraba bastante ciego, aunque por ello, no dejaba de reconocer a ciertas personas y Merlín era una de ellas. El rey le abrazo, notando el temblor en el cuerpo del menor, quien se encogió ante esto, sin embargo el mayor le abrazo con más fuerza.

- Le ocurre algo mi Gorlois…- Menciono serio el rey, ante el abrazo asustadizo del siervo. – Debe ser por culpa de ese joven que no quiere que le vea. – Suspiro agotado, mientras Merlín sacudía la cabeza negando los pensamientos de mi padre. – Ese joven, no me agrada…no ha querido traerle a mi lado, mi Gorlois.

El joven aprendiz optó por tomar de las manos al padre de su señor, para llevarle a paso lento a tomar asiento al gran sillón de la sala, frente a la chimenea cuyo fuego se estaba extinguiendo. Pero el rey iba despacio y Arthur no había reaccionado al ver el actuar de su Merlín, simplemente se había quedado pensando en las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca. Sacudió sus pensamientos y se apresuró a ir a un lado de su padre para ayudar al moreno, pero el anciano le detuvo con un leve gesto de su brazo y la fría mirada que poso sobre él, dejándole paralizado, mientras observaba como era trasladado lentamente hacia un lugar cómodo frente al fuego.

- Esperé su llegada, mi Gorlois. – Sonrió amablemente el hombre, ignorando completamente a su hijo, quien opto por acompañarles desde una esquina de la habitación, lo suficientemente cerca al menos para oír la conversación. El rey posó una de sus manos sobre las del menor que le sostenía por su brazo izquierdo, agradeciendo sus atenciones. – Pero a mi hijo le cuesta…- Mencionó apoyándose en el joven mientras se sentaba. - …cumplir mis deseos. Además, ya no viene a verme.

- No diga esas cosas mi rey, su hijo se encuentra aquí, con nosotros. – Mencionó acongojado Merlín, mientras cruzaba su mirar con el de su príncipe, a quien lo delataba abiertamente un fuerte sentimiento de dolor ante las palabras de su padre.

- No…- Suspiro con notorio cansancio el gran hombre. -…usted es el único que me ha hecho caso siempre. – El pelinegro suspiro algo frustrado. Con su rey no podía discutir…una vez lo intento durante tanto tiempo, que Gaius se lo tuvo que llevar a la fuerza, pues podía ser débil físicamente, pero su testarudez podía con cualquiera y aun así, para Merlín, la mente del hombre que tenía en frente se había ido lejos hace ya muchas lunas.

- Mi señor…- Le llamo dulcemente el siervo real, mientras permanecía dócil ante las grandes manos de su rey que jugueteaban con su rostro, observándole de todas las maneras posibles desde la posición en la que se encontraba, haciéndole voltear hacia los lados en varias ocasiones. - …ha estado viendo su reino durante mucho tiempo esta tarde.

- No he parado de llamarle desde que Lethol se fue…y mi preciosa Morgana también…aunque he estado esperando a mi amado hijo…pero él no sigue mis consejos.- Le informó al joven ante él, dejando su cabeza en paz, para posar su profunda mirada en los ojos del menor, quien se quedó largos momentos hipnotizado por el dolor en la mirada de su rey.

- Ha estado llorando mucho, mi señor. – Dijo a modo de observación el siervo, comentario al que el anciano negó con la cabeza.

- Usted ha estado derramando lagrimas por los pasillos…le he visto. Debe ser por ese joven que viene…a verme con frecuencia…él le hace daño… - Mencionó poniéndose de pie con las energías que había tenido para hacerlo aquella tarde, dejando a los dos jóvenes perplejos ante su actuar.

El rey miró con sus ojos cansados su alrededor, asintió y negó un par de veces pensativo. Detuvo su búsqueda ante la preocupada mirada de Arthur y la figura de quien el rey creía que era su amigo de la infancia y el primer marido de la dueña de sus sueños. El príncipe se acercó a su padre para servirle de apoyo, pues al parecer tenia deseos de caminar, pero al llegar frente a él nuevamente el hombre le rechazo extendiendo su gran brazo ante su hijo, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

- No. – Volvió a decir por quinta vez desde que Arthur se había encontrado con el aquella tarde. – Solo quisiera caminar…- Menciono profundamente dolido, dejando atrás el enojo con el cual se había negado recientemente. – No quisiera verle…ese joven es quien le hace llorar, mi Gorlois…se parece mucho a mi hijo…

Merlín, triste como estaba al ver una vez más como su señor era rechazado por su padre, se acercó a un lado del rey, disculpándose mudamente ante su príncipe por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero este solo negó con la cabeza derrotado ante la intención de su siervo por hacer entrar en razón a su padre, optando por hacerse a un lado.

- ¿Quisiera caminar conmigo, mi señor? – Le ofreció uno de sus brazos el moreno, notoriamente cansado.

- Si…solo quisiera andar un poco. – Le respondió alegremente a Merlín, aun con su cansada y ronca voz, mientras el más bajo le servía de apoyo al gran hombre que paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del más bajo y comenzó a dar pasos calmos hacia fuera de su cuarto, acción que no había hecho desde tres lunas llenas exactamente, por lo que tenía a Merlín nervioso y a Arthur preocupado, optando por seguirles desde cerca.

Los guardias se sorprendieron al verles andar por los corredores y Arthur les pidió dejar la guardia, pues ya caía la noche y pronto llegaría la nueva a reemplazarles. Los hombres dieron su respectiva despedida y partieron con el permiso del rey, quien se maravilló con las luces que los cristales de los vitrales dejaban ver durante el poco tiempo que duro el atardecer y pareció triste al notar como los colores desaparecían con la llegada del manto oscuro. El príncipe prendió las velas de aquel pasaje, mientras su padre daba cortos pasos tarareando una canción que solía cantarle a su amada esposa, al menos eso le había contado a Merlín mientras paseaban despacio una y otra vez.

- ¿Puede cantar para mi… aquella canción que solía trinar… nuestra amada Igraine? – Le pidió el rey con los ojos llenos de una ilusión infantil, mientras el joven asentía quedamente, sabiendo que aquella melodía vino a él con las palabras de su rey.

Quédate conmigo, luna de mi vida.

Te amare hasta el final de los días

Bésame incontables veces,

Cientos y miles de veces...

Soy la estrella en lo alto del cielo.

La luz que guía tu vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

León respiraba con dificultad desde hace un tiempo. Los siervos de ambos se habían ido hace un par de horas luego de tomar los alimentos con ellos y velar porque nada les faltase, pues mañana darían por oficial el traslado del caballero más temible de Camelot a los aposentos del rubio, sin embargo, lo único en que podía pensar Percival era en esperar que a su marido le bajara la fiebre con la ayuda de las telas que humedecía para pasárselas por el rostro. León estaba transpirando más de lo normal de una manera agitada y angustiante ¿Qué haría si la fiebre no bajaba? El señor Gaius le había advertido sobre la temperatura elevada, pero no podía dejar de preocuparle, pues su León se quejaba en delirios y se movía impaciente en el lecho.

- Per…cival...- Le llamó entre gemidos lastimeros el de bucles rubios, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos sin éxito.

- Mi León, aquí estoy. – Le respondió al instante, una vez que se recostó otra vez a su lado mientras recogía el sudor de su cuello con rapidez.

- No, Percival…no. – Habló con extrema tristeza envuelto en el delirio, uno de los caballeros más nobles que se han conocido alguna vez en las tierras de Albión. - …si usted se va…mí amada madre…y ese hombre…- Calientes lágrimas cayeron de los ojos cerrados del hombre, cegado por la temperatura. Percival le miro asombrado, pues sintió como su niñez había llegado ante el en un instante. - …ella me defendió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido de cadenas se escuchó por unos momentos, mientras el galeno revisaba el costado del gran hombre frente a él. Las mazmorras estaban húmedas pero la herida del prisionero había empezado a sanar hace un par de horas ante la tenue luz de la gran antorcha que les permitía a ambos subordinados del rey de aquellas tierras, poder ver ante tanta sinuosidad.

- Ha tenido suerte de ser encontrado por nuestro Tristán. – Comentó el médico de la corte, mientras blanquecinas telas se teñían con un rojo ya oscuro por el paso de las horas. - Aunque su mal estado se lo atribuyo a un combate anterior, no a esta herida reciente. – Siguió comentando el anciano, colocando ungüentos de aromas fuertes, al momento que masajeaba lentamente la inflamación del costado. - Solamente se le ha abierto y para mala suerte, está infectada; por ello se encuentra débil.

- Ha de tener fiebre. – Comentó con certeza el tío del príncipe, mientras dejaba de observar admirado la gran armadura del Adalid que había llegado aquella mañana a sus tierras. – _Señor Dengisik, ¿dejaría que le tomara la temperatura?_

_- Mi alma ya ha sido encomendada a sus atenciones…-_ Dijo el gran hombre, frunciendo sus facciones en el momento en que el galeno insistía en raspar la herida de su costado a causa de evitar una futura infección. - _…no me negaría a nada en estos momentos._

- _Me alegra saber que ya se encuentra calmada su alma.-_ Sonrió el de largos cabellos, al acomodarse más cerca del fornido cuerpo que se posicionaba en frente, para poder extender una de sus largas y blanquecinas manos sobre la frente del prisionero y de este modo acercar sus labios a la frente del cuerpo que con tanto ahínco se había esmerado en limpiar horas antes.

- _Cualquier cosa, mi señor Lethol, por el toque de sus manos y más, si así enfermo, puedo sentir el rose de los labios…por parte del subordinado del rey_. – Habló totalmente relajado el bárbaro, tan solo al notar la inclinación hacia él, por parte del siervo del rey, en una situación de total entrega por parte del atendido, lo que hizo saltar en un respingo al cuñado del aun rey de estas tierras.

- ¿Cómo está su temperatura, mi señor? – Pregunto el galeno, aun inmerso en sus atenciones sobre la herida que limpiaba.

- Elevada, mí querido Gaius…

- Entonces le pediré a Merlín que traiga un jarabe para la infección; con eso bajara. – Aseguró el anciano, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un cuchillo diferente para seguir insistiendo en la herida. – Aunque, esta vez le pediré mi señor, que le explique al señor Dengisik, que debe recostarse…pues esto dolerá un momento. – Lethol asintió, comenzando a preparar un lecho improvisado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Mer-Mer tiene magia! – Canturreo alegremente Ethan, el menor de los ahijados de Gwaine, quien hacia saltar sus grandes bucles castaños como un resorte, cada vez que mencionaba esta frase como un gran anuncio dentro de los aposentos del galeno, mientras era alentado por la subordinada del rey.

- ¿Mi señora, está bien que los pequeños sepan estas cosas? – Expreso su preocupación Gwen mientras se paseaba frenéticamente de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

- ¡Es como si ya lo hubiese soñado, mi amada Gwen! – Anunció alegremente la pelinegra, danzando por la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Gabrielle, quien daba pequeñas risitas producto de las vueltas interminables de la doncella al mismo tiempo en que intentaba seguirle el ritmo a pesar de la gran diferencia en estatura.

- Un mago…- Suspiro pensativo Tristán, mientras observaba sus amplias palmas, como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo. - …debió ser difícil ocultar tal secreto de todos…de todos nosotros. – Gwaine, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado del gran hombre, poso uno de sus brazos en el hombro más cercano, como una manera de otorgar apoyo. – Puedo imaginar como el delgado cuerpo de mi amado Merlín tuvo que soportar por tanto tiempo la angustia, el temor, la tristeza y la miseria por no poder decir palabra alguna; el no poder comunicar sus angustias; la amenaza de muerte segura…¡por los benevolentes Dioses! Ellos les han dado grandes confidentes, ¡mi preciosa Morgana, mi bella Gwen y nuestro querido galeno! Gracias por resguardarle entre sus brazos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche se hacía presente y con ella el frio del ébano. Sin embargo, una cálida luz irradiaba en el gran cuarto de una pareja que se miraba intensamente por primera vez luego de lo que se hacía parecer una eternidad. Amplias y fuertes manos acariciaban la espalda de un pelilargo que no podía apartar su mirar de los ojos brillantes de su reciente marido, mientras se aferraba de alguna manera del cuello de la ropa de cama de quien le otorgaba tan sugerentes caricias, provocando en él un fuerte palpitar y ciertas cosquillas al rozar el mismo sus blanquecinos pies con los de su amado caballero.

- ¿De verdad está mejor? – Preguntó Percival por quinta vez desde que su flamante esposo despertó de los delirios de los que era preso.

- La fiebre se fue. – Respondió la voz clara de León, mientras se aferraba con firmeza entre los brazos de su consorte y sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo al acariciar con sus mejillas el cuello del más grande, sintiendo el suave roce de la incipiente barbilla. – Desapareció mi malestar…pero ahora me preocupan los deseos en mi interior, mi amado Percival.

- Entonces la temperatura de su cuerpo no es debido a la fiebre. – Disipó sus dudas el caballero de ojos pardos con una bella sonrisa y una ansiada afirmación. El rubio negó con un ademan que hiso sonreír aún más al caballero más temible de Camelot, mientras notaba como el cuerpo de su acompañante de años sentía la necesidad de rozarse por completo al suyo.

- Mi amado marido…- Suspiro el rubio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agradable fervor del que era preso conscientemente. -…lo amo demasiado. - Menciono deseoso de observar la respuesta a sus palabras y a la sutil y necesaria acción que realizo al juntar sus caderas, notando que su cercanía era correspondida favorablemente.

- Mi León…- Suspiro Percival retorciéndose ante la esperada sensación que le regalaba su consorte, en tanto le acercaba más aun a su cuerpo, para comenzar a besarle sutilmente, pues su atención se encontraba reaccionando por completo más abajo.

El segundo al mando de los caballeros de Camelot, no podía sentirse más complacido por el reaccionar de su pareja y su sonrisa entre besos produjo un mayor entusiasmo en el hombre más grande, quien se aventuró a seguir más adelante con las caricias. Poco a poco Percival había llevado sus grandes manos al trasero del de ojos verdes que estaba completamente sumido en las nuevas sensaciones que por primera vez experimentaban juntos. Despacio siguieron las caricias por las largas piernas del pelilargo, quien reía entre cosquillas, suspiros por besos que le dejaban sin aliento y el saber que el mismo ya se encontraba ansioso por desatar los pantalones de su amado, mientras el de pardo mirar, recorría su propio camino, torturándole al levantarle lentamente el largo camisón que utilizaba para dormir.

Percival se deshacía en besos y las caricias que podían recorrer sin detenerse si quiera por el atractivo cuerpo de su consorte, mientras este se encrespaba por no saber qué hacer con el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Percival! – Estalló León con la voz elevada por las caricias y el suave contorneo de sus caderas al rozarse. Su marido se detuvo al instante, reteniendo su respiración, lamentando al instante haber hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, el rubio pelilargo no pretendía salir del fuerte abrazo con el que se había aferrado al cuerpo de su amado. – Me encantaría hacer el amor con usted, mí amado Percival. – Suspiro, mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espalda.

El caballero más temible de Camelot sonrió ampliamente.

- No tiene idea, mí amado León, por cuanto espere para que dijera esas palabras. – Mencionó con la sonrisa más hermosa que el rubio hubiese visto antes, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció en aquella ocasión, pues habrían cientos más con el pasar del tiempo.

Y como si la ansiedad hubiese dominado por completo el gran cuerpo del mayor, Percival se levantó del lecho, para dejar caer la poca ropa que llevaba. Decidido, se incorporó nuevamente en medio del tálamo para atraer hacia así a León, quien simplemente se dejó hacer, puesto que su marido le quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el camisón que ya llevaba a mitad del pecho. Ambos enrojecieron ante esto, pero ya estaba todo decidido. Percival se acercó a su pareja a gatas, separando con cuidado las piernas del más bajo a un costado de sus caderas, mientras era recibido gustoso entre sus brazos, rozándose sus miembros completamente erectos por la presión nueva que sentían. Sin embargo, se quedaron unos segundos en donde ambos se sintieron cálidamente resguardados con tan solo abrazarse y sentir el entusiasta palpitar del otro.

- Sé que duele, amor mío…- Comento el rubio tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba la gran espalda de su marido. -…y también sé que es eso lo que le detuvo la vez pasada… pero a pesar de eso, quisiera intentarlo, mi amado Percival. Por usted, podría aguantar cualquier cosa…- Sonrió soñadoramente el de verdes ojos, mientras el mayor le acariciaba la nuca con ambas manos, recostado sobre su pecho levemente, mientras mantenía su peso sobre sus rodillas y seguía escuchando el impetuoso palpitar del corazón de su consorte. – Pero he preguntado…y solo duele las primeras veces, sin embargo, puede que no sea tan grave si se hace con cuidado.

- Sé que mi amado esposo confía en mí. – Comentó tranquilamente el más alto, tomando fuertemente pero con cuidado del cabello de su amado con una de sus largas manos, para exponer su cuello ante él. Una pequeña risilla se oyó en la habitación, producida por múltiples besuqueos en la yugular del más delgado, pero no por ello con un cuerpo menos trabajado. – También temo que me dejara hacer lo que me proponga y satisfaga mis deseos sin oponerse…que dejaría incluso que yo, su amado esposo, no consume el ritual en esta ocasión…porque su consorte fue consciente y también despejo sus dudas.

- ¿Lo sabe entonces mi Percival? – El caballero asintió firmemente. – Aceptare no consumar como los Dioses mandan, sin embargo, le demostrarte lo mucho que le amo por todos los días de mi vida y mucho más.

- Espero poder cumplir con sus deseos.

- Siempre lo hace, mi amado Percival…- Y el caballero más bajo, comenzó con suaves besos que fueron respondidos al instante, al mismo tiempo que los escalofríos que se perpetuaron con el roce de sus cuerpos de manera lenta, disfrutando de las caricias y los cariños, conociéndose en la desnudez por primera vez.

El despertar fue asombroso. Era increíble como la piel reaccionaba a las caricias y el calor en ambos aumentaba tanto como las respiraciones algo agitadas contribuían a que la sangre llegara rápidamente a sus miembros que eran estimulados gracias al movimiento continuo de sus caderas; entre besos profundos y respiraciones fuertes de parte de ambos, aumentaba la presión y con ello, el rápido ascenso al clímax.

La primera vez de ambos, ocurrió rápida y duro casi un instante. La excitación pudo más con ellos y solo basto con unos momentos masturbándose mutuamente para terminar el suplicio primero. Las respiraciones agitadas se calmaron y se sonrieron ambos divertidos por lo ocurrido. Se fundieron en un abrazo y el mayor acomodo al rubio sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo caricias, relajándole por completo.

Pero segundos más tardes, León sintió las manos de su amado sosteniendo su trasero con firmeza y comenzó a masajearlo. A pesar de la sorpresa de este acto, el de ojos verdes se abrazó más aun al cuello de su marido y abrió las piernas en una posición por lo demás cómoda, en donde podía mover sus caderas al compás en que las grandes manos de su amado le acariciaban. Notó sorprendido como su respiración se veía agitada nuevamente y como su ano se contraía una y otra vez debido a las manos de su amado consorte. El caballero más temible de Camelot suspiraba con los movimientos involuntarios de su amado esposo y se deleitaba como a la vez este disfrutaba sus carisias dejándose hacer. León temblaba de vez en cuando y levantaba sutilmente el trasero ante las manos inquietas de su amado, quien se dispuso a utilizar una herramienta que le facilitaría las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Percival rápidamente tomó un frasco lleno de aceite que le había dado el señor Gaius esa misma mañana, llenó una de sus manos para frotarlas y darle más calor a sus palmas antes de tocar nuevamente con expectación los glúteos de León, quien completamente sonrojado frotaba sus miembros duros nuevamente en un vaivén que le dificultaban las cosas al más alto.

- ¿Qué…qué es? – Pregunto el rubio al sentir la sustancia llenando su trasero por completo, mientras era arrastrado por las mantas de su lecho para que se colocara en medio del lugar, boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas en todo su esplendor, más rojo que una rosa roja y tan o más excitado que momentos antes.

- Aceite. – Respondió rápidamente Percival, mientras se posicionaba a un lado de su marido, apegado en lo más posible a su costado, rodeándole por los hombros, para que el pelilargo apoyase la cabeza en uno de sus grandes brazos, para colocar su mano derecha entre las piernas, continuando con sus cálidas caricias, haciendo que su pareja abriera por instinto aún más, mientras le besaba necesitadamente.

- Creo que funciona. – Afirmo, suspirando el rubio mientras se retorcía de placer al contacto de la mano de su esposo, quien sonrió ante este comentario.

- Tome mi mano. – Pidió y al instante su ansioso León se aferró al caballero entre suspiros. - ¿Duele? – Pregunto expectante a las reacciones de su consorte, quien negó en un ademan rápidamente.

- Siento… una presión allí abajo…

- La idea es que se acostumbre…- Menciono Percival, mientras se incorporaba un poco más, levantando consigo un poco el cuerpo del rubio, quien instintivamente comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro, pues con la intromisión del mayor, la erección había perdido su vigor y aquella era una muy buena idea. – Mi León, déjeme ayudarle. – Sugirió, aun que le parecía muy sensual ver como su marido intentaba darse placer el mismo.

El caballero más alto se levantó para cambiar su posición. Se introdujo entre las piernas del menor, acostándose entre ellas, mientras que con su único dedo en el interior de su marido continuaba dilatando su entrada, en tanto con su mano libre masturbaba al rubio. León suspiro desesperado ante las atenciones de su amado, quien disfrutaba ver como su pareja se retorcía entre las mantas; oportunidad que aprovecho para introducir un segundo dedo.

Por las expresiones del pelilargo, el caballero más temible de Camelot opto por aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias, para disipar pronto el leve dolor que sintió su pareja con su intromisión. Nuevamente en pocos minutos la excitación de León se hacía sentir en la habitación; los suspiros y quejidos que no podía disimular, los temblores en los músculos de los muslos y los pequeños espasmos que hacían que se marcaran sus abdominales en su blanca piel no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, la desesperación de León fue peor cuando a su marido se le ocurrió besar y lamer su miembro. Pocos minutos después, el rubio se encontraba exhausto, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras su marido se incorporaba abrazándole, mientras aún mantenía dos de sus dedos reposando en la cálida cavidad.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi León? – Preguntó entusiasmado al notar como el rubio sonreía ante lo recién vivido.

- Excelente. – Contestó más que sonriente, abrazándose por completo a su marido. - ¿Los dejara dentro? – Pregunto curioso, pues la intromisión no le molestaba para nada.

- Me temo que mi miembro es algo más grande que dos dedos. – Comentó en respuesta Percival, a lo que el rubio rio a carcajada limpia, abalanzándose en un gran beso hacia su marido.

- Temo que es cierto.

- Si los dejo…más pronto ya no dolerá.


End file.
